Destiny of an Absolution
by SilverLight22
Summary: High School. One of the many challenges in life of the teenager, especially Silver's. After years of the murder of his mother, he remains as the shadow of the "Silver Killer", leaving him with his older brother Sonic, and a half pieced memory. But when his life takes a turn for the unexpected, can the love of his life save him from the prison of the past?
1. Chapter I Morning Frenzy

**Hello Everybody, SilverLight22 here. This is my first story I will be writing. I hope you guys will enjoy it as much I enjoyed writing it for you!**

* * *

 **SILVER POV**

"Silver! Silver! SILVER PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! The voice was that of a girl kept calling and calling. It was soft and tender but filled with a tone of agony. I didn't know what she meant but I had to find out

"Who are you?! What do you mean!?"

I tried yelling but I got not reply. I was surrounded by darkness. I tried moving but I couldn't as if I was paralyzed"

"You're pathetic and always will be, son."

Dad!? What the hell is going on!

"Pothead! You should go kill **yourself!"**

What?

"People like you don't belong in this world!"

Wait...

"You're nothing but his **clone!** Go away monster!"

The voices kept talking and its freaking Me out. I felt a throbbing pain in my chest but I still want answers.

"What's happening?! Why am I here!?"

There was no reply as I floated there. Then the last thing I knew is that I was falling from a building with a knife in my chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I closed my eyes and braced for impact, even though I knew this was an odd way to end my life.

I fell closer and closer to the ground with every passing second.

"Is this really the end?"

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"AHHH! Ah?" I woke up sweaty in my bed screaming at the top of my lungs like a maniac came into my room. Then I looked at my chest to see if the knife was still there.

"Phew, it was just a dream..."

After I hopped out of my bed, my brother slammed my door open

"Silver! Are you okay bro?"

He asked with a worried look on his face

"Yeah...I just had another bad dream is all...nothing to worry about Sonic."

"Dude you've been having those dreams since...you know. Are you sure you don't want to see a psychiatrist or something? You know I worry." He said with a serious tone

"I...I'll be fine bro...they'll go away eventually..." I answered

"Okay...well I'm making pancakes down stairs so come down when you're ready." And with that he bolted down the stairs. Oh. What Sonic was referring to is when we saw dad kill mom right in front of us. It happened a few years ago when I was eight, mom and dad were having issues with each other. Turns out mom found out dad had been cheating on her with multiple women and wanted a divorce. He said no and wouldn't change his mind. Then mom found some papers involving dad with drug deals and blackmailed him so she can divorce him. At that moment dad called us down while mom waited on him. When we got there, he pulled out a knife and stabbed mom in the throat, and then looked at us. The first thing I knew I was doing was I ran as hard as I could with sonic holding my hand. What happened afterwards is something I can't remember for some reason.

"Well I better get down there, I'm starving."

I said to myself as I grabbed my bag.

Maybe this morning won't be so bad after all as I smelled my favorite Chocolate chip pancakes being cooked.

 **SONIC POV**

These might be the best pancakes I've made all year! Oh silver is going to really enjoy this.

As I was flipping over the pan, Silver finally came down the stairs.

"Morning Sonic."

"Morning bro, pancakes are almost ready" I replied

"Mm mm...I can't wait." He reluctantly said

"There's no need to wait too long when you got the fastest thing alive as your brother! Hehe!" Hey, my ego gets the best of me sometimes.

"That's true." He looked through his bag making sure he had everything ready.

I finished flipping the pancake put it on a plate with pancakes and served it to silver.

"Chocolate Syrup?" I asked

"Chocolate syrup" he answered

So I grabbed the bottle of Chocolate syrup and poured it onto his pancakes.

"Thanks Sonic, I'll start digging in."

Silver ate his pancakes and I ate mine. Sometimes I even surprise myself on how amazing I can cook. I guess Ames really does rub off on me.

After we ate, we grabbed our stuff and locked up the house.

"Are you going to take the bus on the first day or fly?" I asked.

The thing is, I usually run to school all the time on my own with silver following me with his psychokinesis but hearing him scream this morning had made me ask just to be sure.

"Nah, I'll bus there. Don't feel like flying today..." He answered with tired expression on his face.

"Alright, well if anything happens let me know, alright bro?"

" I will Sonic, I promise." And with that, I dashed away to the school. Man I just hope this day doesn't go bad for him.

 **SILVER POV**

Man Sonics pancakes really Hit The spot, got me out of the bad mood this morning. After he ran to school, I waited patiently for the bus. After a while the bus came but it passed me, even though I was standing obviously visible to the driver.

"Great...even bus drivers hate me."

I ran and yelled after the bus and to my expectation it slowed down but still kept going.

"What a jerk..." Was all I could say while trying to catch up.

Then I noticed some of the other kids were opening the bus windows and started throwing their food at me. Luckily though I used my psychokinesis and avoided from getting covered in it.

"Go to hell, PSYCHO!" One of them yelled.

This morning is going bad after all it seems.

 **BLAZE POV**

I was reading a book called "The Fateful Destiny" when I got on the bus that morning. Today is the first day of high school as a freshman, and to be honest I do feel a little nervous. I mean, new people does mean more unwanted attention. I don't even ask for it. So I like to read to ease my mind out of al that stuff. Then I stopped reading when Amy sat next to and started talking to me about her boyfriend until I heard someone yell "Go to hell, PSYCHO!"

"Hey what's you yell that for?" Amy asked the red armadillo.

"Cause pothead is on our tail, what else?"

He answered.

Pothead? Why would drugs be chasing after a bus? Heck that doesn't even make sense. I got curious so I looked out the back glass window and I saw a white hedgehog chasing after the bus and kept yelling to stop. Then I realized some people were actually THROWING their lunch and school items at him. I was utterly disappointed in all of them so I decided to do something about it.

"You know, throwing things at a fellow student is wrong, especially when they're just trying to catch the bus." I said to them.

"What're you gonna do about, PUSSY cat? Hiss at me? " the green hedgehog said.

"No, but how about experiencing fire FROM HELL!" I answered angrily and a flame was sprouting from my hand.

The fire wasn't big, but it was enough to make them stop. They didn't even eye me again.

After that, I walked up to the bus driver and told him that a student was chasing after the bus.

"I don't see anybody chasing the bus girly." He snorted at me with annoyance.

"Sir can't you see he's right there on your mirror?"

"Nope, I don't see anybody. Hehehe."

Okay now I know he's screwing with me so I had to take it up a notch.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to report you for this of you don't stop. My mother is the Vice Principal and I don't think she'd like this action taken from a bus driver."

Take that you poor excuse of a person.

He stayed quiet for a few seconds and finally stopped the bus.

"Stupid girl..." I heard him mutter under his breath.

The white hedgehog finally came by the bus doors and took a seat. He sighed and took out the same book I was reading, ironically.

I went back to my seat with Amy and she grinned slyly.

"What?" I asked

"That was really kind of you Blaze, I mean to do that for him." She said

"Well of course I would do it, I'd do it for anyone. Even if I don't know the person."

"You know, he's kinda cute blaze, just look at him."

She did have a point. His spines were long and appeared to be groomed well. His eyes were a golden Amber color like mine and his boots...are actually kind've cool. Wait what am I thinking?

"Blaze are you okay? You're face is turning a little red a little bit. You're not mad are you?"

She asked

"W-what no!" I somehow nervously said

"I hope it's nothing serious like a cold or something."

"I doubt it Amy."

I knew she was messing around with me again because she grinned again.

"Anyways, I finally get to see Sonic again!"

She happily said while hearts came out of her head. How does that even work?

"Amy you saw him all summer, that's what you've been telling me." Amy is just a very complicated person sometimes.

"Yeah, but I didn't see him at all last week! He said his brother was sick so he had to go take care of him."

And her mood changed to a sad face with...rectangular tears coming out of her eyes? What the hell?

"One week won't kill you. He needs space."

I said with a stern tone

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

And then the bus stopped because we finally arrived at the school.

* * *

 **And thats the end of the first chapter! The next will be released tomorrow so make sure to check up on it!**

 **SilverLight22 out.**


	2. Chapter II They Meet

**Hey guys! I told you it would be in by today right? It took me a while to write but I managed anyways.**

 **Question Time! Any Movies hyped for this year? Me personally would be Rogue One and Assassin Creed.**

 **Enough chat, to the story!**

 **OH WAIT ONE MORE THING! Starting from this chapter certain language use will increase so if you don't want to read it, don't.**

* * *

 **Now that you've been warned, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

 **SILVER POV**

This morning could've gone better, but hey there's nothing I can do about it now. At least I was able to get on the bus. I guess the driver got tired of teasing me and decided to stop. Whatever the reason I'm just glad I didn't run after the bus all the way to school.

The bus doors opened and I got in and took a seat. I noticed some people were eyeing me with hostile auras.

"Man, this morning isn't going good at all..." I sighed as I pulled a book out of my bag.

I was reading this book called "The Fateful Destiny" which is actually pretty interesting. It's about a girl and a boy who end up meeting each other and help each other with their hardships in life. The girls family comes from a line of Magic users and the boy comes from a line of thieves. The two become best friends and eventually fall in love. Kind of cheesy right? I still like the book so far as I got it 2 weeks ago. Reading is something I like doing to make me ease myself so I can think. I read for a while until the bus stopped and opened the doors. I put away my book in my bag, and walked off the bus, only to see sonic waiting for me.

"Hey Silver!" He greeted me

"Hey Sonic..."

"What's wrong bro?" He asked

"Rough morning I guess." I answered

I told him what happened earlier with the whole bus thing and he got mad.

"Well I oughta beat the ever living shi-"

He was stopped by a tackling hug from a pink hedgehog that came out of no where.

"Sonikku! I'm so glad to see you again!" She said as she hugged him.

"Amy, it's only been a week." He said choking a little.

"Yeah but it feels like forever!" She loosened up a little bit.

"Should I go or?" I had to ask, I mean I don't want to feel like a third wheel here.

"No you're fine silver. Amy I want to introduce you to someone." He got up as she let go.

"This is Silver, my little Brother."

She looked at me, then Sonic, and then me again.

"Oh hi then! I'm Amy Rose, Sonic's girlfriend." She greeted with her hand.

"Silver, nice to meet you Amy." I said as I shook her hand.

"Alright well I have to show Silver around the school Ames since this is his first year here, you don't mind right?"

"Sonic of course I don't mind. You're being such a good brother just doing that for him." She walked to him and pressed her lips on his. The kiss lasted for roughly five seconds and then she walked inside with a purple cat.

"Yep, that's Ames." He said like he accomplished something big

"I know, you talked about her most of the summer Sonic." He blushed after I said that.

"Yeah yeah , I know. I just really love her so much y'know?"

"I'm actually wondering why she's never been to our house before then. I mean you guys have been dating since 7th Grade right?" I questioned

"Yeah, and she has, but you were asleep. Most of the time..." He said awkwardly

Well that's that and that's all I even want to know when because I'm pretty sure I know what he means.

"I just really never got he chance to introduce and you to her." He started walking toward the entrance with me following.

"Right..." I said as I continued to follow him.

Sonic showed me around the school and boy it is nice. The school is actually new so it's still pretty clean. He showed me the cafeteria and everything else was at. The last stop we made was at the library.

"And this the library bro, I figured I'd save the best place for last for you. Heh." He smirked

"Thanks Sonic, I appreciate it."

I walked in and the place was FILLED with books. I do love reading a lot but this is like heaven.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Oh we gotta go Silver, that was the first bell."

So I got my schedule from the office and went separate ways.

"First period is...Algebra. Eh that's not so bad." I looked around and found the class I was supposed to be in. Maybe this day can get better.

 **AMY POV**

I didn't think that white hedgehog would be my boyfriends little brother. Life is full of surprises. Anyways, me and Sonic still have most of our classes together! That makes me really happy. It's our Junior year here at Möbius Emerald High. And we've been together since the 7th grade. I just can't wait until he proposes to me, but I know right now is too soon so I'll play the patience game. Me and Sonic are working on our history assignments together but he seems out of it. Something is wrong with him.

 **SONIC POV**

I am really ticked off about this morning. I swear Silver hasn't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment. Just because of dad it's been placed on him. Why not me? Because Silver did something that he never intended or meant to do. Not even he knows what he did, and I couldn't imagine what would happen to him if he found out. I just want him to be safe. Those bastards...I'll kick their asses all the way to the Graveyard Zone if I have to.

"Sonic? Are you alright?" Amy asked me with that _'I know Somethings wrong'_ look.

"Oh, uh yeah I'm fine Ames...just a lot on my mind."

"Is it your brother?" She hit the nail just right

"Yeah...just stuff happened to him this morning...I'm just glad that driver stopped for him after playing with him."

I answered to her

"Oh, you mean when the bus driver wouldn't stop for him and everyone throwing their things at him?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" She surprises me every time.

"I ride that bus so I saw it all happen. Luckily Blaze did the right thing and stopped them and the driver."

"Who's Blaze?"

"She's an old friend of mine. She's a freshman this year like Silver."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'll tell you more later. Let's get back to our assignments, okay?"

Man I love how she stays composed like that.

"Alright."

 **BLAZE POV**

 _~3rd Period, 11:20 AM~_

I got to third period which was reading and English. I read my book while I was waiting for class to start. These boys were asking what I did for the summer but ignored them. I just wanted to read in peace without being bothered. After they finally went to their desks, I realized I was sitting next to the boy from this morning. I can see why people call him a pothead considering the arrangements of his spines but I find that to be very rude.

I observed him for a little bit until the teacher spoke up.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Vanilla, and I'll be your reading and English teacher this year."

She was dressed very nice and and her hair was done in a bun. Her appearance is what a proper should consist of, and her attitude is just right.

"Alright, today's assignment is to get to know each other. Write down what you have learned and turn it in to the tray on top of my desk. If you have any questions or in need of help just ask me. But I have to go do something so please behave well children." She walked out the door and closed it,leaving everyone to do the assignment.

Before I could even get a piece of paper out, I was already crowded by boys and girls asking me questions at the same time. They kept asking questions even though they got no answer from me.

"Um guys can we please do this one at a time? And I'm sure you guys can do this with each other instead." I said knocking some common sense into these people. They all listened and did exactly what I suggested.

I'm surprised they listened at all to be honest.

After a while the white hedgehog walked up to me.

"Um...hi there. My name is Sil-"

Before he could even finish the same green hedgehog from the bus knocked him over and faced his direction to me.

"Sup babe. I hope you can forgive me from the bus this morning. The names Scourge. What's yours hot stuff?"

Ugh, the way he talks already disgusts me.

"I believe someone else was already talking to me, Scourge."

I said blatantly

"You mean pothead? Why waste your time on him when you can get to know me? He's not worth your time."

You're definitely not one to talk.

"He's not a pothead, and I believe he came to me first so go find someone else, 'Scourge'."

He got angry at me and turned around to him.

"Hey POTHEAD! What gives you the right to even talk to ANYONE?"

He said loudly catching everyone's attention.

"Well...um...I'm just trying to do the assignment is all..." He said.

"Assignment MY ASS! You ain't nothing but a nasty cold blooded KILLER. We all know you're just trying to get information on your next victim so quit lying!" He smirked and spat on his face.

"See babe? Now you know the truth about this pothead, ain't nothing but a worthless killer."

I don't know why, but the last thing I knew I did was slap him across the face leaving a burn mark.

 **SILVER POV**

Killer? I've never killed anyone before...have I? What is this guy talking about? I've never killed anyone in my life! Heck I'm only 15!

"Yeah I think I remember now..." I heard one of my fellow class mates say.

What do they mean they remember?

"But I'm pretty sure we weren't supposed to tell him..." They all kept whispering and my mind kept trying to process all they were saying.

 _"Killer...killer...killer...killer...cold blooded killer..."_ I felt the voices from my dreams in my head and I fell to my knees.

 _'What does he mean!? I don't understand! I haven't killed anybody! Why would anyone make that_ assumption!?'

"Hey, are you alright?"

 _'Huh?'_

"Oh,y-yeah I'm fine..." I answered back to the owner of the voice.

I looked up and realized it was the purple cat that I saw earlier this morning, and whom I was trying to talk with.

"And YOU! You should be ashamed of yourself you disgusting thing even acknowledged as a PERSON!"

She yelled at the green hedgehog who shoved me down earlier.

"Rude, ignorant and most of all disgusting! I don't you near me OR HIM AGAIN!"

She was getting angry because I saw fire starting to form in her fists.

"Hey wait!" I said to her grabbing her hand, because the last thing we need is a resort to violence.

When I grabbed her hand, my psychokinesis came out of my hand and merged with her fire. I don't know why but I couldn't stop it or control it anymore!

After a few seconds the flame was seduced by my psycho kinesis and dissapeared. She calmed down a bit and looked at me. Her eyes were golden amber, just like mine. I found hers though to be more beautiful, but that's just me.

"Alright, alright. Have it your way...bitch."

I found that comment to be canny because I'm pretty sure she isn't a dog

* * *

Sorry, I had to guys XD

* * *

I realized we were still looking at each other and holding hands. We both blushed and looked down. As that happened, Ms. Vanilla came back and took her seat. I remembered we probably have a short amount of time in Class so I began doing what I was doing earlier.

"Oh, er...do you still want to continue? I mean it's alright if you don't want to." I asked , I mean after what happened, I doubt she'd want to.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Okay that caught me off guard.

"My name is Silver, what's yours?"

"Blaze is my name, nice to meet you Silver." She answered with a really nice smile.

You know my thoughts on today has been all over the place but I now know for sure that this day is only going to get better. We got to work and we started asking each other questions such as our hobbies, powers, and other stuff. We kept going until Ms. Vanilla said time was up

"Alright class, turn all your papers in to the tray as I stated before." She instructed.

We all did as so and the bell rang shortly after. I caught with blaze after we all left the class.

"So Silver, what class do you have now?" She asked.

"Actually I have lunch right now. What about you?"

"I have lunch as well."

Talk about luck or just cliche writing.

* * *

Hey... ;-;

* * *

 **SONIC POV**

 _~Lunch, 12:10 PM~_

Man, nothing beats Chili dogs for lunch with your best friends and girlfriend.

Me Amy, Tails, Cream,Shadow and Knuckles were hanging out at our table while we ate until I saw Silver with Blaze.

"Yo, Silver!" I yelled

He looked around until he saw me, and ran over to us.

"Hey Sonic! I didn't know you have this lunch as well."

"Well to be fair, I didn't either, but hey! You're here and that's all that matters."

"So Sonic, this is your brother?" Tails asked.

"Yes, this is my brother. Silver these are my friends."

"Hi there! My names Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails!"

"Sup, my names Knuckles kid. Pleasure to meet ya."

"My name is Cream. It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Silver."

"The names Shadow."

They all introduced themselves to him and he gladly embraced it.

" I'm Silver, it's really nice to meet you all!" Nothing could make me more happy than him smiling (well except for when Amy does...never-mind.)

As Silver began engaging conversation with the guys, I noticed Blaze took a seat right next to Amy. Amy was giving Blaze a Sly grin, which means shes up so to something. Shes always been such a romantic after all, and no one knows that better than me, hehe.

"So you have psychokinetic powers? That's so cool!" Tails said with excitement

"Well I wouldn't exactly call it cool and all..." there he goes being humble again

"But it is. Psychokinesis has become rare to obtain. In fact, you might be one few the only handful who have it in the whole world!" Tails ranted on about Silvers powers. Tails always took a keen interest in everyone's abilities and sometimes help to improve them. One time, he made me some special shoes that could hold more friction on my feet so I can run even faster than before. He's also highly intelligent and even gets invited from university professors to have him explain his work.

"Yeah, well if you think that's cool, Blaze here can control fire!" Amy bumped in.

"A-Amy?!" She said in surprise

"So a Psychokinetic and a Pyrokinetic? SO COOL!" He exclaimed

" I agree with Tails." Cream said.

Tails is the only person she doesn't call Mr. . Not that she dislikes him but the exact opposite. Cream has had the biggest crush on tails since as long as I can remember. Cream is also intelligent, but like Tails, she doesn't look her age. Sometimes Cream drops little hints because shes very shy about it, but thanks to Tails obliviousness, he doesn't get it. Cream likes to help Tails a lot on his projects, but mostly to get to know and close to him. Whats more hilarious is that Tails also has had the biggest crush on cream. Whenever Tails tries to make a move sometimes, he messes it up by accident. Such as last year when Valentines day was around and both tried giving each other chocolates, but thanks to Tails obliviousness and Cream's timidness, it ended up with Cream running away with overwhelming shyness and Tails blaming he did something to scare her off. It's kind of cute and they always think someday they'll be together. I might as well just tell them that they're perfect but I don't want to ruin their moment of that so, I'll let it continue for a little while longer.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Losers and New freaks."

And there goes the good mood. Welp, time to kick ass and chew on some chili dog, and I'm all out of chili.

* * *

See what I did there? Heh. Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far.

Ill start releasing chapters and a weekly basis, due to work I only have the weekends to work on it.

SilverLight22 Out! :)


	3. Chapter III Scourgette

**Hey Guys! SilverLight22 here! I am really glad some of you like the story. I have read the reviews ad I really appreciate them all.**

 **As the story progresses, the puzzle will form itself, hehehe.**

 **QUESTION TIME! Anyone excited for the new Final Fantasy coming out this year? I am!**

 **Alright, now before we begin, I've added characters I made up myself to be part of the story.**

 **LETS ROLL!**

* * *

 **SILVER POV**

We we're all having a decent conversation until we were disrupted by a loud voice, that I soon found was to belong to a fox that was standing with a group. She had on black boots and a yellow top that showed much of her chest, not that I was looking or anything, and skinny jeans with rips that looked really tight.

"Well well well, if it isn't the losers and the new freaks." She said in a rude tone

"Well, well , well if isn't the Queen of the Sluts and her posse." Sonic snapped at her.

"You ought to watch your tongue rat." One her posse boys snapped. Now I'm gonna take a wild guess that she is associated with my brother somehow because she keeps eyeing him weirdly.

"Damn it Fiona, what do you want this time?" Sonic asked out of annoyance. I've never seen him this tensed up before, and that's coming from me.

"Oh nothing, just checking out the new freaks of the school is all." She eyed me and Blaze making it clear who she was talking about. I can see why Sonic hates her now.

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Cream stated only truth.

"Shut it, or I'll be having a lucky rabbit's foot in my pocket."

Cream whimpered a little while Tails comforted her by hugging her.

"Hey, don't you dare say that to her!" Tails angrily said while holding Cream.

"Aw, what is my little fox boy saying? You can't do anything even if you wanted to. You've always been a wimp kid." Tails quieted down.

"I honestly don't know why'd they'd even let people with dangerous abilities like you two in. Especially a killer."She pointed at me. Why do I keep hearing that!?

Sonic's face twitched and his voice turned really deep, and his fur turned a little dark than it usually is. Oh man he's about to let loose at her! Whenever someone or something goes beyond Sonic's level of tolerance, he goes completely dark and turns from being the kind and awesome brother he is to being a merciless brother of anger.

"Fiona, if you don't leave you will regret it later." Sonic threatened her with a strong and clear tone.

"I would listen to the hedgehog, bitch." Shadow warned her.

"Oh? Are you going to kill me just like he ki-" Sonic twitched at that one statement. One sentence is all it took for him to nearly have his fist at her face.

"SONIC STOP!" Amy yelled at him causing him to actually stop.

He turned back to normal and whispered something in Fiona's ear, which made her eyes shot wide open. Not to soon though, her 'posse' moves in front of her while sonic took a few steps back facing her still.

"Fine..." she walked away surprisingly and luckily for us with her posse following her. As sonic turned around, I barely caught Fiona throwing a wink at him smiling. I have to ask about him and Fiona sometime but now isn't the time for that. I'm just curious about what he said to her that made her leave.

"Sonic what did you tell her?" I mean, I really wanted to know.

"Oh nothing Silv. She won't bother us...for now."

"I'm just glad Amy stopped you like when she did so." Blaze sighed

"Thanks Ames, I couldn't pull myself together."

"It's okay Sonic, I know these kind of things happen. It isn't the first time."

It isn't!? Then again they've...never mind.

"I wouldn't have stopped you though, she was about to get what she deserved!" Knuckles said with support.

"But you should be glad he didn't. As pleasuring as it sounds, that blue idiot would've gotten suspended on the first day of school." Shadow pointed out to him which all in all made a lot of sense.

"He has a point Knuckles." Tails agreeing with Shadow's statement.

"Ehehe...I didn't think about that..." Sonic tried laughing it off but failed.

"You think? That's a start, heh." Shadow said teasing Sonic.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Oh Sonikku!" Amy giggled with Blaze.

We continued talking until Scourge came up to us, and Blaze looked ready to blow him off again but something seemed...different about him.

"Oh...um...hello...B-Blaze and Silver right?" He said.

"What do you want Scourge? I already told you to stay away from me!" Blaze got angry.

"Oh...um...I'm sorry about my brother...I-I heard what happened." He said?

"Scourge your apolog-" Blaze stopped herself and processed what he said.

I looked at him one more time and I realized that he was wearing a blue sweater with Grey jeans. she was also wearing blue boots. This wasn't what he was wearing this morning. He was only wearing a jacket with no shirt and black converse shoes. Then I looked at his eyes and...Don't tell me he's actually a...

"O-Oh, I should introduce myself. I-I'm Scourgette, Scourge's twin sister."

"EHHHHHHHHH!?" Me and Blaze both said at the same time

"Y-Yes I'm very sorry about my brother this morning. I heard some of my class mates during the passing period talking about what my brother did." She bowed.

I knew my feeling was right. To be honest though, she actually looks kind of pretty up close and I really can't lie about that at all.

"N-no it's quite alright Scourgette. I'm the one who should be apologizing right now." Blaze said blushing with embarrassment.

"What kind of name is Scourgette?" Knuckles asked trying not to sound rude

"Well when I was born, my father said I looked like a smaller girl version of my brother so he named me that. At least it's better than no name like he was planning..." Wow, what a creative dad she has.

"So,if you don't mind if I interrupt, what happened this morning?" Sonic asked

 **BLAZE POV**

I explained the whole situation and Sonic wasn't looking too good. Scourgette sat right next to Silver. I didn't mean to get at her as I thought she was 'him'. A lot of things are going on and it's only the first day of school. Well it is High School, something I should have expected, considering the stories Amy has told me countless times this summer.

"Silver, just ignore him. Scourge has always been a jerk and loves to hit on any girl he finds attractive. You just happened to be there." Sonic seemed like he was about to murder someone.

"Again, I-I'm really sorry Silver. He just never listens and always wants things to go his way."

"It's fine Ette, I'm kinda used to it. What he said just surprised me is all." He's used to this kind of treatment?

"E-Ette?"

"Oh I was thinking could call you Ette. I dunno why, I just like it for some reason...Oh! I'm sorry, if you don't want me to call you that..."

"Wow Silver, giving someone a nickname even though you just met. You're a slick one if you catch my drift, heh." Silver gave Knuckles the 'why the hell did you say that' look.

"Oh, n-no it's fine...It's just..."Man she stutters a lot, she must be really timid.

"No one's...ever given me a nickname b-before..." She blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"So does that make Silver your...first?" Oh lord the puns.

"KNUCKLES!" Silver's entire face even his spines went red entirely. Didn't think he'd be so naive to just a tease.

"Relax, relax, I'm kidding."

"Sonic are you going to be okay?" I heard Amy ask Sonic. His was clenching his fist so hard, I think I saw a spark of fire...

"I'll be fine. I just need to have a little 'talk' with a certain someone when I see 'him'."

"Sonic please, it's the first day of school, and I don't want you to be suspended for three days because of that. Silver needs you here."

Amy really knows how to reach someone, I have to admit that.

"You know she's right Sonic." Shadow also looked at him worriedly, but still kept the straight face he had.

Sonic finally loosened up his tense and calmed down. I think anyone would want to do the same to that green idiot, he's not alone on that. After things calmed down a little, we got to know more about Scourgette. Scourgette is a freshman, like me, Silver, Cream and Tails are, and she's very timid due to people mistaking her for her brother. A lot of people think she'd be that type of girl the type of guy scourge is, if you know what I mean. I think people would mistake anyone sibling related to 'him' with that as well.

"Hey...since it's Friday and all, how about we all crash at my, or rather, our place?" Sonic looked at Silver seeing if he was fine with it.

* * *

First day of school on a Friday? Talk about lucky.

* * *

"I don't mind Sonic..."

"Sounds like a good idea Sonic!"

"I agree with Tails, teehee."

"Well I have nothing to do over the weekend, I guess I'll go..."

"What about you Scourgette? Wanna hang?" Knuckles asked

"I-I dunno...um...ah...um...we all only just met..." She fiddled with her fingers thinking about it.

"Hey, that's okay! We can get to know each other this way!"

"What about you Blaze?" Amy asked.

Well now I that I think about it, Amy is the only one that I personally know and trust. Aside to that...yeah no one else comes to mind except my family. To be honest, I don't try to attach myself to people. Dating just for my looks, and just hanging out because somehow I'm popular (out of all people why me?) with people are the only reasons why I tend to stray from people. I hate getting unwanted attention, it gets on my nerves. But whenever I see something wrong, like this morning, I just can't put my foot down. Call it instinct I guess. But I don't get that feeling from these guys, and since Amy trusts them I don't see why I shouldn't give them a chance. And maybe I'll learn something new about Silver. Speaking of Silver, what did happen back in 3rd period? He held my hand and stopped me from nearly mauling over 'you know who'. And his 'psychokinesis' I think is what said it was, came out of his hands and my fire combined with it. Then it disappeared against my will but I felt so much calmer. This is actually a good chance to find out.

"Yeah, I guess it couldn't hurt to go."

"Great to hear!"

"I-I'll go..." Scourgette finally gave an answer

"Awesome!"

RING RING RING!

That was the bell, which meant lunch was over. We all got up, and went our separate ways, except Scourgette and Silver since they actually have the next class together so of course they went together. Sonic and Amy went by the pillars near the entrance,doing god knows what. Everyone else including me headed straight for class.

You know,I'm actually kind of looking forward to going over to Silver and Sonic's house.

 **SCOURGETTE POV**

I-I can't believe I'm going to someones house after school! Well i-it should be okay since tomorrow is Saturday...Anyways, me and Silver were walking to our next class which was actually Mobian History. I sat down in the second row behind Silver.

"Good afternoon class. I am Mr. Raymond. I will be your Mobian history teacher this year."

Mr. Raymond told us our first assignment of the year would be telling our history with our families. After that, he then said Silver is excused of doing the assignment and just asked him to write about what he did over the summer. I wonder why the teacher would do that, n-not that it's any of my b-business. After a while, I kinda noticed Silver hasn't talked to anyone while everyone else was socializing with each other. I really felt bad that no one would talk to him so I...uh...

"H-hey Silver, whatcha d-doing?"

"Oh, hey Ette. I'm not doing much, just writing about my summer."

"So what did you do for summer exactly then?"

"Nothing much, just practiced my psychokinetic powers,cooking with Sonic and stayed at home reading."

"D-Do you like going out?"

"I do, it's just I can't go walking around without someone calling me pothead or weed plant so I just do it all in my back yard." Well at least he's not just an indoor person.

I asked Silver more about his summer some more and he told me about the things he did. He really doesn't waste his time. He's learned how to repair cars, AC, cook a little bit and learned even Medical Science. He's so interesting but mysterious to me. I like how he always does somethin with his time instead of wasting it around. But the mysterious part about him is how he's so...stable. I saw people call him names and saying he should be a drug lord but acts like its nothing. Someone 'spilled' their coke on him and he didn't even flinch. He washed himself up in the bathroom, n-not that I was in there. I was standing outside waiting for him so we could g-go together. People trip him flipping him off and he just smiles it off. I just really want to get to know him. I don't understand why people have to pick on him just because of how he looks. To me he's...

RING RING RING!

Class is over now...

"Well I guess we'll see each there after school Ette, see you."

"B-bye Silver! Have a good day!"

He stopped and looked at me.

"Thanks...you too!" His eyes were gleaming into mine and it made me b-blush a little bit. I really like his eyes...w-wait! I mean I just like his eyes that's all! Nothing more!

I didn't realize but Silver had already left the class, leaving me to be the last one in the classroom. I walked out of the class and looked at my schedule to see which class I was going to have next.

"Hm...I have biology next..."

"Hey girl." O-oh no...

"My name's Dash, and I'm wondering if you want to come to my place tonight?" It was an orange armadillo that approached me with a gross grin.

* * *

Ladies, you've probably had to deal with these kind of guys. Trust me I know it sucks.

* * *

"W-what?"

"What am I not good enough for you? C'mon I promise you'll have a good time."

"N-No! Who do you think I am?!"

"Someone accepting my request. Look I'll even pay you." Is this guy serious?

"Hey I'm sure she said no man." Someone said behind him.

He turned around and there was Silver eyeing him.

"Hey, why don't you go mind your own business pothead Joe? Go find yourself some dealers in the alley or somethin'." He spat on silvers face and turned back to me.

"So how 'bout it girl? I know you want to."

Silver wiped the spit off his right cheek and looked at him again, but He still kept a calm composure.

"She said, NO. Why can't you understand that dude?"

This time, Dash turned around with an angry tone.

"Listen pothead, and this is the last time I'll say it, how about you go mind your own damn business before I turn you into marijuana juice." He grabbed my hand and tried to walk off with me.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere more 'personal'." I was panicking I couldn't think straight! I-I'm still a V-Virgin! I don't want to do this! I'm only a freshman! Someone help me!

"P-please let go of me!"

"Hey, don't worry, we need somewhere where we can be alone." Thats what I don't want!

Luckily Silver grabbed our hands and separated them.

"Listen man, she said NO. Just let it go already."

"DAMN IT POTHEAD, I WARNED YOU!" He threw a punch at Silvers face and I closed my eyes hoping to not see a beaten up Silver. But I didn't hear a smack or anything, or any sound of physical contact. After a few seconds I opened my eyes only to see Silver holding Dash's arm.

"Listen, if you keep going, you're REALLY not going to like what happens next. Can't we resolve this without fighting?"

"FUCK YOU!" he used his other arm at another attempt to punch Silver. Before he could even land his fist at Silver, a weird blue aura surrounded his other arm.

"W-What the hell?"

Alright..." Silver's other hand was raised up with the same weird blue aura coming out of it. "I tried being reasonable man, but since your insistent on going against my friends will here..." His eyes shot out the blue aura intensely like a burning fire!

"Now you're gonna have a **BAD TIME**." I-Is anyone paying attention to any of this!?

I looked around only to see that the hallway was empty with only us three in it! I don't like where this is going at all!

 **Will Silver actually give what this guy deserves? And will I ever write things that won't confuse people? Find out next time!**

* * *

 **There you go! Anyone see those references I threw out there? Hehehehe.**

 **Also I want to explain some things before I sign out here.**

 **Scourgette is basically like the Anti female version of Scourge, so she is the complete opposite of what Scourge is like. She's timid and is often mistakes for her brother like said before. The only thing about her is she is very attractive, something I really don't need to get into much detail, I'm sure you guys got that already.**

 **SilverLight22 out! :)**


	4. Chapter IV The Flashes Begin

**Hey guys! SilverLight22 here! I am so so so soooo sorry for the 2 week delay. I had to work both weekends, so I couldn't get enough time to finish writing it in time. When Summer is over I won't have to deal with that again...**

 **QUESTION TIME! Batman v Superman or Civil War? I am no DC hater, but Civil War beat Batman v Superman by a long shot.**

 **One more thing! I do not OWN Nebula The Hedgehog OC! Thanks by the way :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **SCOURGETTE POV**

Silvers eyes filled with Aura grew intensely like a fresh burning fire that couldn't be put out. I look at him, then Dash. Dash is working up quite the sweat, and what's that yellow liquid on the grou- Oh.

"H-Hey, n-no hard feelings, right Silver?" Dash had already given up hope for himself and actually used Silver's real name instead of pothead. Typical.

"Hard feelings? Not at all." Silver's voice grew more intimidating with each word he spoke like he's some Assassin taunting his victim with whispers of his death.

"S-Silver! You don't h-have to do this!"

Silver didn't answer. Instead he kept his focus on Dash, whom he was choking him slowly with just his hand filled with the blue aura with the same appearing Aura centered mostly on Dash's neck like a dog collar.

"S-Silver! P-Please!

 _"Hey, it's okay. Everything will be just fine."_ I heard Silver's voice, but I didn't see his mouth moving at all!

"Listen man, I want YOU to apologise to my friend here. Not only did you go against her wishes, but you tried to force her to. NOW SAY YOUR APOLOGIES!"

Silver loosened his grip and slammed Dash on the ground in front of me, without hurting him but only causing him to squeal a bit. He was looking at me, eyes filled with fear like a child who had been horrifyingly spooked by a ghost, alone with no one to help him.

"I...I-I-M SORRY! Please forgive me! My actions were very out of place!" He begged

"I-It's okay...but please...promise you won't do this to anyone a-again?"

I was already shocked with what Silver could do and my heart was racing for Silver to be back to the guy I met before. And s-sure, Dash and I didn't meet at a goodstart, but n-no one deserves this.

* * *

Except for maybe a certain male green hedgehog faker.

* * *

"I P-PROMISE!"

And with that the Aura around his neck disappeared like a curse being lifted with magic. Along with that, Silver's eyes returned to the golden amber color they were and he took a deep long sigh.

"Man...I gotta control myself a little more better."

Silver snapped his fingers and then I saw all the other students. And they act like nothing happened at all! With that, Dash got up and ran off, not glancing back at neither me or Silver.

"Sorry you had to see that side of me Ette. It's not something I like doing."

"S-Silver what just happened? W-What was all that!" I'm not going to lie, he did look kind of cool when his eyes changed...what!?

"Well you see, what you just saw was my psychokinesis. It allows me to move anything want with just my mind."

"S-So like a p-psychic?"

"Something like that. I haven't really gotten too deep into my abilities too much..."

"W-Why did I hear your voice, b-but your mouth wasn't m-moving?"

"Oh yeah, that was telepathy. I discovered it during the summer once when I wanted Sonic to stop putting up his music so loud when I'm reading. I would yell but he couldn't hear me. I did so often I just found myself yelling without speaking, and he would turn it down. I didn't realize I had it until I told Sonic I wanted some ice cream while I was reading, mind you I was unaware I was sharing a telepathy with him still. He got me that and I was confused, 'cause hey, it's what I was thinking."

"W-wow..."

"Also before you ask, they didn't see us because I put a psychokinetic barrier so only us three could stay there. No one could see us."

Is he reading m-my mind?

 _"Maybe I am?"_

Silver!

"I'm kidding, I can't read minds. You obviously just spaced for a bit and I figured you probably would think I'm a mind reader."

"O-Oh..." I'm glad he said that, which I have no reason t-to give you why.

"Anyhow, I'm glad I came back here, I forgot my bag in Mr. Raymond's Class. If I hadn't forgotten...well..." Silver scratched his head trying to think of something to say.

"I-It's okay Silver. I'm really glad you were there for me."

"Anything for my friends!" Silver gave me a warm smile and I hugged him in appreciation.

"Well I better get to class, we only have two minutes! See you later Ette!"

So Silver got his bag and left, and I resumed my day. I-I never thought I'd meet such an awesome person!

 **? POV**

Amazing! I've never seen an ability like that before! Although...hes also a really nice guy. Not a lot of guys are like that. Actually...why do I feel like I've met him before somewhere...

"Aw cmon babe, I know you like me." I heard a certain gross green hedgehog.

"S-Scourge, please just let me get to my class..."

"Eh, class can wait babe. You're stuck with me for now."

"But..."

"No buts...unless of course you want to show me yours...heh."

Welp, I guess that white hedgehog won't be the only one who has some butt kicking, because that right there is my queue.

 **SILVER POV**

 _ **~2:10 PM, 5th period~**_

You're probably wondering why the sudden change in my attitude. You see, I didn't really grow up with too many friends, rarely at all to be exact. Anyone who didn't bully me as a kid was something I held close to me. I remember one of my old best friends back in Elementary School, her name was Nebula. She was like an older sister to me, even though I'm three months older than her. She was the closest friend I ever had until she moved away somewhere. I never saw her again, but I'm pretty sure I'll see her again some day.

Well, I'm on my way to Photo Journalism, one of my electives obviously. I've always had the interest of taking pictures at the right moment for memory aside to reading . Anyhow, I got to class and sat next to a blue violet hedgehog wearing black converse shoes, matching up with her dark blue jeans, a black T-shirt, black inlay gold ring bracelets with white gloves, and a smoothly but yet perfectly worn right purple scrunchy. It wasn't girly but wasn't too guy-ish at all. It gave off more of a Tom boy, goth like appearence, but yet still a girl vibe to it. Maybe its just me...After all, I have no sense of fashion. Wait. ...is that blood on her left glove?!

"Oh crap!" She whispered to herself loudly as she realized I was looking at her left glove.

I decided it's really none of my business how it got there, so I stopped paying much attention to it. As I averted my attention to the front, I heard her sigh in relief quietly. Must be having a long day I guess. And it's only the first day of High School.

"Hello my young Photo Journalists. I am Photography Master Colm, your mentor for your Photo Journalism elective class this year."

Not a normal way of expectancy from a teachers introduction but then again, it's only my first day and year here.

"Your first assignment is to pick a partner for the year. This year will include partner ethics with each other. And since you're all only freshmen, I will let you choose your partners. Self introduce yourself to others and definitely show pictures or those 'selfies' as you kids call it, that you've taken this summer or from your past years."

Great. As soon as he was done, everyone bolted out of their desk and immediately knew whom to be partners with. I like how every class has been the whole 'Self introduce thing' and all, but I feel like this day has been really long, like a day worth 7 chapters in a book.

* * *

 _DANG IT HE FIGURED IT OUT_ _!_

* * *

Anyhow, I just sat at my desk,being the only one not conversing with anybody as usual since everyone just ignores me when I try to. Now that I think about, I don't know why some people have called me the killer. I don't quite understand here. I have no recollection of killing ANYBODY. And even if I did, shouldn't I be in Juvenile Detention? Maybe they're just making it up to get to me. But why would anyone make that up? There's just too much to it all. And why did Sonic react like that toward that fox girl? Does Sonic know something I don't?

 _"Si...Silv...er...Silver..."_

What the! That voice...it sounded just like...

"Hey there!" The blue-violet hedgehog disrupted my thoughts and pulled me back to reality.

"Huh?"

"I said, hey there! You zoned out dude?"

"Y-Yeah, just a little bit." I sorta sighed in embsrassment.

Well anyways...it doesn't look like anyone wants to be your partner, so do you want to be partners?" She extended her hand towards me.

"Uh...I guess I don't see why not then." I gladly accpeted and shook her hand.

"What's your name?" I asked her. I mean she did just ask me to be her partner so I do not see why not. Plus I'm gonna have to know it eventually.

"My names...my names Nebula. Nebula R. Emerald the Hedgehog. What is yours?"

"My names Silver, Silver V. Nocere, also the Hedgehog. Nice to meet you Nebu-."

That's when it hit me. Nebula isnt a common name and neither is Emerald the surname. In matter of fact, there's only one person I've ever met who fits this girls description, and that's my best friend Nebula from elementary school...heck she even has the scrunchy and hairstyle! And her fur color is the same! But maybe I shouldn't be fast to assume that, so I'll ask questions.

"-la. Say, Did you happen to go to Evergreen Hills Elementary?"

"Yeah, how did you know thst?"

"Oh my god, Nebula!? Is that really you!?"

"What do you mea-" That's when she realised it too.

"SILVER!?" She blurted out. She's always been kind of the loud one with surprises.

"Oh my gosh Silver! I didn't recognize it was you!"

"Well to be fair, I didn't either, but I should have. You still have the same hair style back when we were kids."

"Oh stop it." She laughed a bit and smiled. I haven't seen Nebula in years, not since 4th grade. There's so many things I want to ask her,but I really should get back on topic.

"You've gotten much more handsomer, you popular with the girls yet?" She nudged at my arm.

"Oh no. Still the Marijuana girl repelling hedgehog you've always known." I said eith extreme sarcasm.

"There you go again, stop being saying that. No one is gonna call you that while I'm around."

 _"...N-N...N...No..."_

There's the voice again! I swear I know that voice! Is it...

"Silver?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sorry I spaced out again..."

"That's not like you Silvy. Then again, it has been five years."

"Yeah...how come you talked to me first? You're usually the shy one no?"

"I guess you could say I had a good feeling about you."

Well she wasn't wrong about that. You see, Nebula may sound social and very straightforward, but in the end she's actually a very shy girl. She's nice and kind, but she's really timid, not as timid as Ette though. Nebula and I were both loners in the 2nd grade. No one liked us because we were different (me with my spines and her with her Tom boy personality), so you could say because of that we met. I remember it well when I was eating lunch by myself with no one around me. Everyone was using spit balls and spread rumors that I'm a kid who makes drug deals. Nebula was the first one to actually tell them to stop despite her nature. She is shy, but she knows when to stand up.

 _"Hey, guess what I can do now."_ I said using my telepathy with her.

"Silver did you say somethjng?" She asked.

 _"Yes, yes I did. This is not imaginary."_ I answered.

"Silver. ...are you using telepathy!?"

 _"Yup."_

"That is so cool!" You gotta teach me!"

"Eventually, I will."

With that, we continued our conversation and talked about what we've been doing these past years. I interestingly enough, she has changed a lot over the years. Before I was about to make a statment, Scourge came at the front door of our class room, and boy did he look pissed.

* * *

 **That's a wrap! Sorry guys, I've been trying to type as much when possible and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I personally thank Nebula Hedgehog for allowing me to use her OC in my story.**

 **Silver's full name is Silver Venice Aengus Nocere. Now Aengus wasn't mentioned is because Aengus was the name belonging to his mother, which in Celtic means unnaturally strong, which Silver has shown that he is. However, Silver only knew of his father's surname, so he adopted his father's. Nocere means to harm or to injure in latin. Despite Silvers merciful attitude, he does tend to do so sometimes when he shows others his powers and loses control. But rather his father was a man who lived up to this name, but I'll let you guys keep in the edge as I don't want to spoil too much here. Also, Silver's middle name, Venice, is actually his father's name, which in turn means to have a deep inner desire to use their abilities in leadership, and to have personal independence. As stated in the first chapter, Silver's mother wanted a divorce due to the truth of him cheating with multiple women and drug dealing, but is that really all there is to it? That's all I'm spilling, I'll leave the rest to you guys**

 **That's all for now so until next time,**

 **SilverLight22 OUT! ;)**


	5. Chapter V Lights! Camera! TROUBLE?

**Hey guys! SilverLight22 here. As you may notice that there is a lot of spelling errors in the story, and other errors, I am fixing that. I should mention I have been using my tablet to type the past few chapters due to my laptop being out of commission for a while.**

 **SO, QUESTION TIME! Who liked Suicide Squad? I saw it with my family, and to be honest here, it really sucked. The characters had good background stories but the movie plot was...ugh, not to connecting to it so much. There could have been so much more to it.**

 **Anyhow, I will definitely be fixing up the previous chapters.**

 **Also I should mention that species in the story such as 'The Hedgehog' is a title. Everyone has a full name. I'll explain only a few names at the end of each chapter.**

 **Now I think that's enough chat, on to the story!**

* * *

 **SILVER POV**

Scourge was furious, as he eyed Nebula in a certain way while walking up to Master Colm.

"Hey teach! Sorry I'm late, some bitch held me up back in the hallway earlier." Candid as his statement, I did notice he had a really big purple bruise on his right cheek and a bandaid wrapped around his nose.

"Mr. Ferox, please refrain from using such obstinate language." Master Colm replied to him giving him a 'don't push my buttons young man' look.

That's when Nebula came to mind. After all, she did have blood on her left glove, and Although I shook off the thought, it seems unavoidable now.

"Nebula, do you know that guy somehow?" I asked her, which only brought displeasure and a hesitant look on her face.

"Well...actually I-" Before she finished, Scourge walked over to us and threw himself in our conversation.

"You know babe, it's alright if you were jealous. I can overlook this event, as I know you just can't withhold your feelings for me. But damn, did you have to hit me that f**king hard?!" He said trying to sound like he was a victim here

"As if, Scourge. I'd never be jealous of some worthless pervert. And besides, you know just as well that you were trying to seduce a fellow student even though she told you to leave her be." Well said and done Nebula.

"Aw, don't be that way, you know you love me." I'm sorry but this guy is really getting on my nerves.

"Scourge just leave us alone, clearly your flirting attempts have no effect here." I spoke up, I'm getting tired of this melodramatic asshole.

He didn't even realize I was sitting with her, and he chuckled with a grin.

"OH. So you're dating weed plant now? You stupid bitch. Doing that is only gonna get you killed." Oh no he didn't. I'm tired of people always saying that. Back when we were in the 4th grade, before Nebula moved, we were always together and always talked to each other and no one else. It came to the point where people thought we were a couple, but we never saw each other like that. It was more of a sibling relationship than it was romantic.

"It's already bad enough you mauled me in the hallway, but this? I actually feel pity for a sorry loser like you." Okay that's it, it's one thing to call me a killer, but make fun of my best friend who I haven't seen in five years? Your gig is done buddy.

Right when I was about to give him a piece of my mind, Nebula spoke up, and it's a good thing she did too.

"Okay Scourge, for starters, me and Silver are NOT dating. We are just friends. Secondly, we are done. You're just a pervert who uses the opposite sex like tools and things and never showing affection for them. You're just a horrible, lustrous monster feasting his eyes on them, intents with nothing pure whatsoever. If anyone is to feel sorry, it should be no one, because you're just another lost cause to even think about." Well damn. If there's one thing I know about Nebula, is that she's a good roaster.

"I'm a monster huh? Well then, I better play the role right this time!" At that he grabbed Nebula's shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. That was a bad move, because Nebula has incredible strength and boy she was ready to kill him, metaphorically speaking of course.

Before Scourge could disgustingly make contact with her lips, Nebula grabbed his arm, and 360 flipped him From the air-

"HOLY SH-"

-to the ground. Without even having to get up from her chair. And surely it looked painful like someone nearly ripped his arm off.

"Don't you ever! Not ever! Touch me again or talk to me!" She barked at him

"H-Heh...no promises...sweet heart."

"STUDENTS! Hm...ah...Silver, Nebula and Scourge was it? What are you doing!" Master Colm looked at this event in surprise. And now that I think about it, everyone was watching all this fold out. This doesn't look good.

 **NEBULA POV**

Ugh, not only did Scourge make me nearly break off his arm, but made me catch everyone's attention! I looked at Silver and we both knew that the chances of us being screwed is...well it's pretty obvious.

S-Sir...we can explain..." Silver started out, trying to calm him down without having us to go have a very unpleasant visit to the office.

"I must say Nebula..." Oh boy, here it comes...

"That is impressive darling!" What?

"Eh?" Me and Silver both exchanged to each other in genuine confusion.

"Are you f**king kidding me?" Scourge moaned that wasn't loud but enough to be heard.

"That flip! That strength! This drama! Oh it's perfect! Did you guys set this all up?"

I am even amazed at the comprehension level this teacher has, but I'll gladly take it.

"Uh...yeah! It was all a performance!" I lied. I hate lying but I don't want Silver getting in trouble for something he has nothing to do with in the first place. Silver gave me surprised but yet s little sad look, but it was for him.

"How simply marvelous! Now students, this is a demonstration of what you need to record and publish. Thank you for the example! Everyone give them an applause!" Everyone clapped to our 'performance' while Mr. Colm was secretly taking pictures. For a few moments I forgot I still had Scourge pinned on the ground with just his one arm, so I let it go.

Scourge was in so much pain he didn't speak for the rest of class. Instead, he just glared at Silver and I glared at him, which he averted his eyes somewhere else when he felt my stare giving him the chills. No one messes with Silver, and if I have to, I'll break every bone in his body if he lays a finger on him.

Actually, why is Scourge taking this class? It's nothing that interests him at all, so it's probably because he's interested in the possession of a Camera. Give a Camera to the grossest, most perverted and arrogant idiot in the school, he'll be visiting the girls locker room often. That guy never changes. I heavily regret I even dated him.

I should probably explain how I know Scourge. After I moved in the 4th Grade, I met Scourge in Junior High of my 6th Grade year. He was very nice and gentle, or so I thought. He balanced out his bad boy and gentlemen like appearance very deceitfully. We talked and then he asked me out, and without thinking, I said yes. I never knew what Scourge really was like until I saw him making out with ANOTHER girl prior a week going out with him. So I broke up with him, but I gullibly fell for his sweet talk and we got together one more time. This went on for a year and I realized he was toying with my heart. He's been cheating on me, even my friends! I broke up with him and resented him from that point on. I missed Silver, so he could protect me from this kind of stuff, because he always was there for me when I was in trouble and vice versa for him.

RING RING RING!

Oh, class is over. I got my stuff and walked out with Silver, while Scourge was taking his time limping behind in the class room.

"Hey Nebula."

"Yeah Silvy?"

"Want to come over to my house after School?"

I didn't know why Silver had asked me this, but I'm sure it's not what it sounds like in my experience, since it's coming from him after all.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, some friends of my brother are coming over for the weekend, and since its been forever...I figured you can come hang out."

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea actually! But first I'll text my parents to see if it's alright."

"Oh, okay. Want to exchange numbers so you can let me know?"

"You were always ahead of the game Silvy. Sure."

At that, we went our separate ways to our next classes.

* * *

 **Whew! That took me a while to write. Anyways, in to Scourges name.**

 **His full name is Scourge Absalom Ferox. Absalom is the Hebrew name taken from the bible who was the son of David. Absalom stole the hearts of men to overthrow his father and enthrone himself as King. I use this as Scourge steals the hearts of women instead, and can be vexing as he seduces them as well. Ferox is Latin for arrogant and obstinate, which is well, how Scourge is.**

 **Well, that's all I have today guys, this is to make up for the 2 weeks I missed so there you have it!**

 **SilverLight22 out!**


	6. Chapter VI Dreams of Memory

**What's up guys! SilverLight22 here! It's only been a week since the last chapter was published.**

 **IF you did not know, my Schedule for chapters is usually every monday or Friday. Sometimes it is both! :D**

 **And now Summer vacation is over, and me going back to school, I'll have a little more time to work on the story. If you got any ideas you'd like to see in the story, don't hesitate to leave a review or PM!**

 **QUESTION TIME! Has everyone seen Project Sonic 2017? I did, obviously. Anyone think Silver will make a reappearance in the game? I sure hope so.**

 **Alright then, I think that's enough chat, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **SONIC POV**

 _ **~3:05 PM, 8th Period, Track~**_

Well I'm glad this day is almost over with! Talk about a first day am I right? Yeah, hasn't been exactly the best for Silver either. It's been so long since anyone ever even mentioned 'that' around Silver, and I've been trying to keep it under wraps. Silver isn't ready for the truth yet. And plus, it was banned to even talk about 'that' after it happened. I wonder why it's now resurfacing though...

"HELLO! Earth to Sonic! Can you hear me?" A certain green hawk yelled in my ear.

"Oh huh!? Sorry Jet, kinda spaced out a bit."

"You need to stop being so cocky all the time. Spacing out during Track practice, do you know how dumb that sounds man?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But I am the fastest guy around you know." Hey, it's true and you know it.

"And? You have to keep your running speed at a certain level or else you'll be accused of using your special ability."

Yeah. About that. Well, my speed isn't exactly normal obviously since I'm the fastest thing alive. Since my speed is superior to the point I can run faster than the speed of sound and just as fast as light, I have to put weights on my feet so I can run like a 'normal' person. All that's left is my own running strength. Surprisingly, I can run pretty fast even with weights on. But it is still a pain to deal with since I can't run to my fullest like I want to. The first time I ran without weights, I beat everybody at the meet 0.6 seconds flat. The Athletic Department has a rule on no special abilities are allowed so that all can rely on their own being, rather than their special abilities. That sounds really stupid to me, to be honest here, because abilities are part of a person am I wrong? Well, they didn't like my performance, so it was the weights, or quit track, since they couldn't acknowledge that my speed is part of my 'being'.

"Alright Mr. Nocere, I hope you put those weights on." Said my coach

"You got it sir. Although it's really kind of a pain to do this all the time."

"Son, even with weights, you still run pretty fast to the point it's tolerable, you're fine."

"Yes sir."

"Alright, you got to run a 300 in 2 minutes! Remember to breathe in a steady pace and keep your form. "

"Ready to lose 'fastest thing alive', now that you have limits?"

"Don't bet your feathers yet!"

As we got into form, coach got ready were me and the rest of the team were supposed to be in place. Jet was in the lane to the right while I saw Shadow on my left. Oh yeah, Shadow has to wear weights too. But I already told you why and all, so no need for a re-explanation.

"Ready..."

I shifted my legs a bit for better posture.

"GO!"

 **BLAZE POV**

 _ **~3:20 PM, 8th Period, Choir~**_

Well, you're probably wondering what a person like me is doing Choir, since I said I didn't like attention. It's not that I wanted to be here, but rather my mother. You see, sometimes I like singing to myself whenever I'm enjoying something such as a shower, or reading my books. It's a weird habit isn't it? Sadly, my mom heard me sing one time while I was bathing after I got home from taking care of my nephew Thomas, for my sister Ember. She's been really busy with work, so she asked if I could take care of my little 4 year old nephew. I did exactly just that and took him to play in the park for a little bit. Then he threw mud pies at me, and he sure did a good job, because I think half of it wasn't mud. After that little incident, I took him with me to my house so I could bathe a bit, but I had also forgot my mom had the day off of work since she was sick. So she over heard me singing in the shower, and she told me I'd do great if I joined Choir. It's a weird way of how it all happened, but that's how it happened. I kept telling her no, but unlike me, my mom is the kind of person who doesn't change her mind on things.

"Blaze? You okay? You look kind of pale." Amy said to me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay with being in Choir? I mean, you don't have to if it's not what you like, and you can always get a schedule change."

"Nah, there's not point in trying to get out now. Plus my mom won't let me."

"That's true...knowing your mother of course."

"She may be the Vice Principal, but she's still just as normal as any other mother."

I forgot to mention Amy is also in Choir. Amy loves singing, and she's very open about it. She's really good, no joke. She can sing all the notes just right without a single flaw, even the Choir Teacher was impressed.

"Alright Girls, let's start from the top now shall we?" Our teacher said.

 **SILVER POV**

 _ **~4:45 PM, Silver and Sonic's House~**_

Man what a day. I met new friends, my best friend from elementary school and I reunited. It surely has been quite the day. Well, I'm at the house by myself like I thought I'd be. Sonic doesn't get off track Practice until 5:10 so that gave me some time to clean up the house. You'd think two teenagers living alone in a nice house is not normal, but that can be overlooked when your brother is a top notch cook. Yeah, Sonic's nature is all about speed and being wild and all, but sonic really is an amazing cook. He works at a place called 'Heavens Kitchen' I think and gets payed pretty well. Oh hey I just got a text from Nebula.

 ** _"My parents said it's cool to go Silvy. I'll be at your place around 5:05."_**

 ** _"Alright, I'll see you then."_**

After I finished cleaning up the place, I found a picture of me and Sonic with our parents. Man, we were so young...everything was great... I put down the picture and decided to sit on the couch. It was really comfortable, like it always is. I felt my eyes droop over so I decided to take a nap. After all, it's been kind of a long day.

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"_

 _What's that? That voice...a woman screaming?_

 _"SILVER RUN!" Sonic?_

 _"B-But..."_

 _"NO BUTS SILVER, C'MON!"_

 _"N-NO! NO! MOMMY!"_

 _"I'm coming for you, BOYS!" Is that..._

 _"B-Brother?"_

 _"You're pathetic...worthless. But yet, I find you to be useful for something. Just wait my child. I'M COMING FOR YOU."_

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I woke up screaming. Those dreams...what do they mean! I already know what happened! But why won't they go away!? Damn it! I don't understand! What does it all mean!? It's so frustrating!

"Silver...I think you need to calm down. I'll read that book to get my mind off of it." I tell myself after taking a deep breath.

Usually, reading calms me down whenever I can't think straight in situations like these. I took out my book and began reading, and boy did I feel a lot better after doing so.

"Maybe I should try meditation, like those Yoga people do. I heard it can relieve tress and all that stuff."

So I did just that and sat on the carpet. I concentrated my thoughts and feelings, and began to ponder inside myself. All the good things...meeting Blaze, and Ette...seeing Nebula after such a long time...meeting my brothers friends...all good things.

I dunno if I heard right but I think I heard the doorbell ring.

 **AMY POV**

I brought Scourgette and Blaze with me to Sonics House after school ended. As soon as we got there, I saw plants moving all over the house! I rang the doorbell to see if Sonic was home from practice. No one opened the door, so I took out the spare keys Sonic gave me and opened the door. As soon as we walked in, we saw Silver floating in the living room above the carpet with his eyes closed, covered in a weird blue aura.

"Silver? You okay?"

He didn't answer me at all. This was weird. The house decor was moving about but not causing any chaos. It's almost as if the atmosphere is filled with serenity and peace. It's a weird feeling, but I just happen to know a lot of things. Nothing was crashing into each other, nothing broke, everything seemed almost alive to me.

"Silver!" This time I made sure to yell a little louder to catch his attention.

I think he heard me, because he started to float back down on the carpet. When he did so, he opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Amy? Ette and Blaze? How'd you guys get inside the house?"

"Sonic gave me spare keys just in case."

"I see...well you guys are early. C'mon take a seat."

"Hey Silver, what were you doing in the middle of the air?" Blaze asked without hesitstion. I saw the gleam in her eyes whenever she takes interest into something.

"What are you talking about? I was meditating on this carpet, see?"

"B-But you w-were floating in midair Silver..."

"I got no idea what you're talking about guys...but enough about me. Just sit down,relax. I'll go get you something to eat from the kitchen." With that, he got up from the floor and went to the kitchen. I love how's he so gentlemen like, I guess Sonic has been a good big brother this whole time, not that I doubt he wouldn't.

We sat in the living room while Silver was getting us something from the kitchen, and we started talking, with me initiating the conversation of course.

"So...what do you guys think of Silver?"

"Why do you ask Amy?"

"Oh Blaze, is there any reason not to? I mean he's cute, handsome and very gentlemen like."

"B-But don't you have a b-boyfriend?"

"I do, but you two don't. So come on, tell me what you think about him."

"Well...I guess he's a nice person. He's a very interesting character." Of course Blaze's comment sounds bland like a review.

"Blaze, I mean what do you personally think of him."

"I do not understand your question Amy." Of course you don't...

"Alright then, what do you think of Silver Scourgette?"

"W-W-Well...uh...i..."

Before she could answer, Silver cam back holding a plate with three ice cream bowls.

"Alright...Here you go Amy, Stawberry and Vanilla ice cream, just the way you like it."

"Thank you Silver. How'd you know I like those flavors?" I mean, I did find it just a bit odd he knew.

"Sonic." He answered me blatantly. Well I should have known that.

"I didn't know what flavors you guys liked, so for Blaze...I got you mint chocolate chip ice cream."

"That's actually my favorite kind of ice cream, so I appreciate it Silver."

"Wow, really? It's my favorite too. Glad we share something in common, yeah?"

"Yeah." I saw Blaze slightly blush while she looked down at her bowl. It seems I have to work my magic some more later.

"And for Ette...I got you Rocky Road ice cream."

"S-Silver are you sure y-you're not a mind reader?" What is she talking about?

"No Ette, I was serious when I said wasn't mind reader, but I'm guessing this is your favorite flavor too right?"

"I-It is..." she fidgeted a little more until she grabbed her bowl from Silver.

DING DONG!

That must be Sonic at the door, he must've just got here from Track practice. Wait why would Sonic ring the doorbell to his own house?

"Coming!" Silver put down the plate and walked to the door. When he opened it, I saw a blue-violet hedgehog standing at the door holding her hands together. She looked at him with her eyes, and they gazed...wait...that's not his girlfriend, right? Right!?

"Hello? Amy you okay?" Blaze snapped me out of my scheming thoughts and pulled me back into Sonics House.

"Yeah, I'm fine Blaze, nothing to worry over."

"Guys I'd like you to meet someone." The blue violet hedgehog didn't look directly at us and stood behind Silver.

"But Silvy..." Silvy!? She has a nickname for him!?

"Come on, you said you'd trust me right?"

"...Alright."

She stepped in front of Silver and bowed.

"M-My name is Nebula, it's nice to meet you all."

* * *

 **And that's it! Another chapter done. I'm sorry this chapter seemed kinda rambled. I was writing what I came up with but do not eorry, the classes will take a role in future chapters.**

 **So no new names yet. Sonics name? Well Sonic's full name is Sonic Maurice Nocere. Doesn't really need much of an explanation. What do you think will happen next? Leave a review or two!**

 **Until then, SilverLight22 out!**


	7. Chapter VII Teens and Fun Part 1

**SilverLight22 here bringing you another chapter! Sorry it's a day late, but I still managed to get it in!**

 **Anyways! QUESTION TIME! There's rumors of a live action Sonic Movie releasing in 2017 after the game. You think it's true? I would hope so, because it'd be nice to reignite Sonic's comeback since mario has been coming up with a lot of stuff this past year** **.**

 **Had to get some advice on some things like ideas.**

 **Enough chat! To the story!**

* * *

 **AMY POV**

 **5:07 PM, SILVER AND SONIC'S HOUSE**

The blue-violet hedgehog looked at me, Scourgette and Blaze while she introduced herself to us. She's got a tom boyish goth like appearence, but her body is...ooo I just can't. How did Silver find such a pretty girl already!? Sonic said he's been single all his life! And out of all the times of my schemi- I mean planning for him and Blaze, it's all not worth it in the end?! I mean despite the way she dresses, her attributes are something that would just attract any guy that could look past her tomboy appearance. Although I do kind of like it to be honest with you here, but it's not really my style.

"And I'm 14 years old. T-That's about it..." Silver gave her a smile of appreciation while she blushed!?

It was already killing me with curiosity of how Silver already paired up with someone so I needed to ask how the relationship is going. It's not like I would sabotage it, I'd never do that. Maybe.

"So...Nebula. How long have you and Silver been-" Before I could finish my question, the door opened and Sonic walked into the living room covered in sweat.

"Hey guys! You're all early." Sonic said while walking over to his brother.

"Yeah and you're all sweaty! Go take a shower Sonic." Silver pinched his nose while trying not to catch a scent of Sonic's sweaty state.

"Aw Silver, don't be like that little bro. And is this your girlfriend Silver? I dont think I've ever seen her before." Well I guess Sonic beat me to it, but it still answers my question so I don't mind. Except for the fact Nebulas face turned blue like a blueberry while Silver was like watermelon and coconut had mixed together.

"WE ARE NOT DATING FOR CHRIST SAKE!" They both said in a surprising sync and clarity.

"Sonic, this is Nebula. Remember her from elementary school?" Sonic looked at her and checked her out, and tried to think about it.

"Oh! Your ex girlfriend then? Man its been a long time! I barely remember you!" Sonics honesty can be a little...well...misunderstood.

"WE NEVER DATED! WE ARE JUST CHILDHOOD FRIENDS!" Once again they said in sync with much more clarity. Hinestly, it's like they can read each others minds.

"Woah okay! Chill dude, I didn't know that. Anyways, it's nice seeing you all here, but I'm gonna go take a shower because I really stink." Sonic walked into the hallway and went up the stairs. His room is two doors across Silver's while the bathroom sticks between them. How would I know that you might ask? Well...I don't think you'd really want to know. Let's just say me and Sonic were getting to know each other even better together.

* * *

Too much information Amy.

* * *

And to think Sonic told me he's never dated anyone before, but now I know thats really true now. I'm actually kind of relieved to be honest. For a second I thought Blaze might...nevermind.

"Sorry about that Nebula. It's just become too common of a misunderstanding nowadays." She looked at Silver with her eyes matching up to his, as if she was gazing into the sky.

"It's okay Silvy. It's been five years, and people think we're already a couple again." If they looked at how they communicate with each other, then they'd really understand why people think that.

We got to know Nebula some more and learned that she's actually a pretty cool person to hang out with. I can see why Silver sees her as a younger sister, instead of a romantic interest to the least. I did catch Scourgette and Blaze pouting a bit (with Blaze only doing it slightly being the kind of character she is at least) at how close the two were sitting next to each other. I mean, I would be jealous if someone I had a crush on was sitting that close next to a girl like that, but I can't be too sure. But luckily for them, Silver is too oblivious to see that, sadly. He really doesn't realize how rare he is. I mean, how many compassionate, kind and gentleman like guys exist nowadays? I'm satisfied with my Sonikku, but Silver is just as amazing. After all, he is my future husband's little brother.

 **BLAZE POV**

I don't know why, but I have a weird feeling whenever I see Silver and Nebula sitting that close to each other. But it's not like they're dating, as they stated before. But why do I feel so weird? I mean, I literally just met the guy today. I mean he's nice and all, but I dont know him too well either. Well, we did exchange personal information back in third period. Oh right! I almost forgot to ask about that.

"Hey Silver what happened back in third period today?" He looked at me and thought about it for a little while until he gave me an answer.

"To be honest here, I actually don't know. That's really never happened to me before until now." Well , it's not the answer I was expecting but it beats no answer at all at least.

"Oh, well that's fine I guess." I was seriously hoping to get some answers for what had happened, but maybe I'll find them throughout the year.

We all conversed for a while until someone rang the doorbell. Silver got up and opened the door, only to be Cream, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles to be there.

"Whats up guys!" Knuckles barged past Silver and sat down.

"Geez Knuckles, at least show some manners when you enter someones house." Tails did make a good point there.

"Sorry about that Silver." Silver looked at him and smiled with no hesitation.

"Nah, it's cool guys, come on in." So they entered and Silver closed the door thereafterwards.

Shadow sat next to Scourgette while Knuckles sat next to me. You'd think I would have noticed that they surprisingly have a lot of couches. Are their parents rich or something, because the place is really nice. Sonic finally came back from his shower and took a seat next to Amy of course.

"So! What do you guys want to do?" Sonic grinned and asked all of us.

"Chirades?"

"Nah, too boring knux." I would have to agree, I played chirades with my family a lot and it does get annoying after a while.

"Then how about 'truth or dare?' " Shadows statement caused Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Sonic and Amy to drop their jaws at him.

"What?"

"Well Shads...I didn't think you liked that kind of stuff so..." Sonic scratched the back of his head while Shadow looked a bit irritated.

"Just because I'm not a social butterfly doesn't mean I'm a complete emo introvert you know."

"Whatever you say Shads."

"I dare you to say that one more time, faker."

"Guys, guys! We're here to hang out and have fun! Not argue and rip each others faces off!" Amy convened at the right time, because shadow looked like he was ready to go down if you understand that.

"We can start with some truth or dare like Shadow said, anyone opposed?" No one spoke a word to oppose her.

"If it's gonna be like that then, you guys wait here a sec." Sonic got up and went somewhere in the house.

"Oh boy..." Silver sighed loudly making it obvious to everyone.

"W-What is it Silver?" Scourgette asked the question we all had in mind for us.

"Well, Sonic has this hat...and we used to play truth or dare a lot together. So what he would do is he'd make up the most obnoxious dares and put them in the hat. If you picked dare, you had to pick a dare slip from the hat." I'm actually a little worried now to be honest here.

"It can't be that bad." Tails ststed, only making Silver give a scary impression.

"Trust me, you guys will NOT like what happens next if you pick dare."

"I am sure Mr. Sonic won't make it that bad." I wish I could agreement Cream, but knowing Silver has lived with Sonic his whole life really holds me back from doing so.

"So? Then just don't pick dare. Simple as that." Knuckles does have a valid point there.

"Not when your playing with Sonic at home. When sonic has the ability to get his hat for things like this, he lays down some extra ground rules"

"Like what?" Knuckles just had to ask.

"For starters, you can't pick truth twice in a row. Sonic thinks it kinda ruins the fun if no one takes risks and only picks truth the whole game." After Silver finished what he said, Amy got up and went to go look for Sonic. If it's one thing I know about Amy, is that she's extremely clever. And if it's Sonic and Amy making up dares, I should be most worried about what she is going to do.

"And another thing. You can back out of truth, but if you pick a dare, you can't go back to truth. Well, it seems tonight is going to be something alright.

"Well I hope you're all ready, because I'm back! And I'm pretty sure Silver has told you the rules, so without further adoo, let's get this party started!"

 **SILVER POV**

Sonic got a spinner and laid on the small table in the middle of the living room with the hat right next to it. God that hat has done many horrible things to my life. One time I picked dare, and I had peanut butter stuck in my hair and I couldn't shower for a week. You have no idea how intense Sonic's dares are. Nebula is really clingy whenever she meets new people so I always make sure I'm around to keep her cool. I did see Shadow looking at her a few times but I think that's just me. But isn't he like a Junior? No, I think Sonic told me he got held back since he moved from another district to Evergreen Hills. Still, I can't help but think about it.

"Alright! So who will be our first victim? Let's find out!" He flicked with his one finger and the spinner rotated until it landed on...me. Of course it had to be me first.

"Alright Silver, truth or dare?" My brother gave me the evil doctor voice he uses whenever he knows he's about to mess with me.

"Dare." I mean, I might as well get over it, that way I don't have to wait and ponder what my first dare will be.

"Wow, first to go huh? You really didn't want to be nervous for that next time you were picked eh?" And of course Sonic is right. I just wanted to at least feel calm about my second turn being truth instead of dare. A lot of people might not understand why, but it's just how I am.

"Alright...here goes..." I put my hand inside the hat, and moved my hand a bit. My heart was beating so fast, I could hear it pulsating like band of drummers were performing in a football stadium. I finally grabbed a slip of paper and pulled it out.

"So what does it say?" Amy asked. I'm actually curious what amy was doing with sonic up there, but my question was answered when I read the paper.

"Kiss Blaze Michiko Ignacia."

* * *

 **Aaaaand that's a wrap! Now time to explain Blaze's name :3**

 **Blaze Michiko Ignacia. Michiko is Japanese meaning child of beautiful wisdom and knowledge. Blaze is pretty knowledgeable when it comes to relationships as shown in the first chapter when she discusses about Sonic with amy. Blaze is also smart about how she completes certain tasks to accomplish a goal (such as stopping the bus for silver and standing up for him) Now to Ignacia. Ignacia is latin for Fire. Of course, this references her ability of pyrokinesis. It also entails that she can loose her cool when something goes way beyond her tolerance level (*coughscourgecough*) and enter a state of rage.**

 **Well that's about it. The next chapter will be published this friday, I promise.**

 **SilverLight22 out! ;3**


	8. Chapter VIII Teens and Fun Part 2

**Hey guys! SilverLight22 here bringing you another chapter of the story! Also I should tell you guys, I made another one called SILVERTALE but I'm focusing on that after I finish writing this one, which will be a long time from now, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Especially for those Silvaze fans.**

 **SO! QUESTION TIME! What do you prefer, Pizza or Hamburgers? I personally would have both, because I'm thinking about food but here I am T^T.**

 **Anyways, I think I've held you up here long enough, TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **BLAZE POV**

 _ **~Silver and Sonic's house, 5:32 PM**_

"Kiss Blaze Michiko Ignacia." Four words. FOUR FREAKING WORDS. I knew that Amy was up to something but what if Scourgette, herself, or even MYSELF had picked that up!? I mean this is just pure coincidence right? Honestly, I know this is truth and dare, but how are we already getting this intense!? Then again, Silver himself did WARN us that Sonic's dares were obnoxious. I should of objected when I had the chance to, but as usual, I'm a little too late.

"-and kiss Scourgette Faith Shizuka" Wait what?

I turned to see Scourgette turning red, so red, she looks almost like knuckles! I admit I'm embarrassed as well, but she looks like someone just proposed to her out of nowhere. To be truthful here, I've never kissed a boy before, despite I have dated a few before. Most of them only liked me for my status (which again I do not understand why me) and just for how I looked. No one bothered getting to know me at all. Random boys would use to just come up to me and ask me out. And the guys dumped me because 'I was too boring' and 'they didn't understand me.' Girls were jealous but I was living in an utter hell. I just wanted some peace and quiet. And now here I am, playing truth or dare, with more people I just met with the exception of Amy, about to be kissed by a boy I barely know. Well, not barely. I did get to know about him a lot surprisingly back in class today. He's actually the only guy that's only been interested in what I like to do and who I am, and not just some other pretty face.

Now that I'm thinking about this, Silver did tell me he's never kissed a girl either if i rember correctly. He's relatable, a great guy, and most to all sincere And since we both haven't had a first kiss yet...not that I LIKE him or anything. But maybe in the future? He's a great guy, and I can't lie about that, but this feels like a Romeo and Juliet, excluding the death and sexual references, scenario. I just...I don't know how I should feel about this. It's all so sudden.

* * *

Keep telling yourself that Blaze.

* * *

I looked at Amy. First, she was happy and all until Silver said Scourgette's name and gave Sonic a cold glare, probably meaning Sonic was also involved with that. But seriously, Silver has to kiss both of us? It's almost as of someone knew that Silver was going to pick that from the very start! And now he has to kiss me along with someone else who I also just met?

"There is no way in CHAOS I am doing that Sonic." Silver protested, despite his knowledge of the rules.

"Can't backout now bro, you know the rules." Sonic stated with his evil doctor voice while amy was still death glaring at him. Why is she doing that anyways? What surprised me more was how Silver tried denying it, even though he knew the rules. I wonder why he'd do that thougg, n-not that I was expecting him to do it.

 **SILVER POV**

DAMN IT SONIC! He knows I've never kissed a girl before! And I can bet Amy was the one who convinced him to make it. He probably knew how I always picked a dare from the bottom left corner of the hat. I always do that for some reason, and it's a really bad habit. And now that habit has gotten me stuck here. I can't just kiss Ette and Blaze!? I mean, if it was one, it'd be more realistic like a normal truth or dare game, but two? I'm not that kind of guy! And no, I still wouldn't be okay even if was just one!

"OOOO OOOO SILVER'S GONNA GET SOME!" If I thought things couldn't get worse, Knuckles always makes it through somehow. Seriously though, I really don't want to kiss two girls i just met today! And Ette is more like a good friend to me. Plus I'm pretty sure she sees me the same way as well. And Blaze? W-Well, I mean she's a really nice person and all, but I don't think I'm good enough for her either, not that I LIKE her or anything. She's just really interesting and hypothetically speaking, if I DID like her, it'd feel like a Romeo and Juliet scenario, without the death and sexual references of course. I looked at Tails and Cream but none of them had anything to say while tails mouthed me 'Good luck'. I looked at Nebula and all she did was grin at me and whispered: "You got this little bro". So much for my 'sister's' help. I looked at Shadow but he didn't flinch, he just wanted me to move on with the dare so we could all move on.

"Well are you going to do it or not? Come on dude, it's just a kiss." I really wish knuckles would stop talking for just a minute. Okay. Think Silver think. You've always gotten yourself out of tight situation. Wait, Knuckles you're a genius!

"Alright here goes..." Sonic looked at me creepily with his teasing voice while Amy returned to her normal posture.

"Hey Blaze, can I see your hand?" I asked. Trust me, if it wasn't for Knuckles, I wouldn't have thought of this.

"S-Sure I guess..." She held out her hand out to me. I leaned over and kissed her hand. Surpisingly, it was so soft and warm, like freshly groomed fur. When I was done kissing it for about two seconds, I stood back up. Blaze was slightly blushing but I think anyone would be.

Then I walked over to Ette, who was blushing mad crazy. I know, she must be really embarrassed but this is the least embarrassing thing I can do, I'm sorry Ette.

"Hey Ette, can I see your hand?" She didn't say anything and just extended her hand out to me, while she looked then other way. I leaned down and kissed her hand gently, which to my surprise her hand was extremely smooth and we'll groomed like Blaze's.

I stood back up and went back to where I was sitting which was in the carpet by myself.

"Technically it said a kiss, but not where." Whew! My first kiss is saved.

"Very clever little bro, I commend you or that!" Sonic was still speaking in his evil doctor voice.

"Alright! Time for the next victim!"

 **AMY POV**

DARN IT! I was so close! So close! But it was a small victory (somewhat). I should have known Sonic would pull that off. I should've told him that only Blaze showed interest in Silver. It's not that I have anything against Scourgette, but I really want Blaze and Silver to be together. Why? They're perfect for each other! I mean, it's obvious they have interest in each other! But I think I'm jumping the gun here a little... Plus, I have a feeling Scourgette sees Silver differently than Blaze does, but that's just me.

"And the next victim is...Blaze!" Sonic said normally. I guess the whole evil doctor voice is exclusive to Silver only.

"Dare" She said. I guess she followed up on Silver's steps. She placed her hand into the hat for a while and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Well what does it say?" I asked.

Blaze's eyes went blank as she sighed. She got up and walked over to Silver still not saying a word. She got on her knees and looked at Silver in the eyes, as if she was looking at the most valuable thing in the entire universe. She blushed and moved closer to him.

"What's wrong Bla-" Blaze, put her hands on his face and kissed him. She kissed him. SHE KISSED HIM. OH MY GOD SHE KISSED HIM! ON THE LIPS!

As she returned to where she was sitting, she finally read the dare.

"Kiss Silver V. Nocere, on the LIPS."

* * *

 **And there you have it! Now I liked writing this chapter and I hoped you guys enjoyed reading it as well. Now you're probably confused about Scourgette's ties to her brother but let's get to her name first.**

 **Scourgette Faith Shizuka. Faith in greek means confidence, trust, and belief . Scourgette is very confident and trusting in her friends, especially Silver being like the brother she should have had. And then there's Shizuka which means quiet and timid. Now why don't scourge and Scourgette have the same last names? If you guessed divorce, you are correct!**

 **Their parents are currently divorced, but that will be later explained in future chapters. And yes, Romeo and Juliet is not a love story, and does contain a crap load of sexual references. Shakespeare you clever man, deceiving all those who didn't actually read the original scripts. Until next time,**

 **SILVERLIGHT22 OUT!**


	9. Chapter IX Teens and Fun Part 3

**Hey guys! SilverLight22 here bringing you another chapter! It's great now I can equally balance time out for writing the story and connecting the story. But AP English is still killing me though T^T**

 **SO! QUESTION TIME! Waffles or pancakes? I like waffles because I make peanut butter Nutella sandwiches outta them. Dun judge meh •3•**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK SILVER POV**

 ** _~3rd period, 11:34 AM~_**

 _"My name is Silver. What's yours?" I asked the purple cat._

 _"Blaze is my name, it is nice to meet you Silver." She answered me with a nice smile._

 _We sat together down and discussed over the assignment we a had at hand._

 _"So Blaze, how old are you?"_

 _"I'm fifteen. I take you are as well?"_

 _"Correct you are indeed." I answered her question._

 _"What do you like to do in your spare time?" I asked looking her in the eye._

 _"Well, I like to read and spend time proactively. I don't mind being with others, but I don't really do it too often. Although it's kind of more of a selective social thing I guess. What about you?"_

 _""I know this may sound crazy, but you already said it." It really is. I can't believe how much in common we already are._

 _"R-Really?" She stumbled. It's kinda cute the way she said it._

 _"Have you ever heard of "The Fateful Destiny"?" Oh my god, I never thought she would ask me a question like that!_

 _"Yeah! In matter of fact, I'm currently reading it!" I can't believe someone else actually is reading the book. Most people think it's lame and boring, but it's way better than a Romeo and Juliet skit. Ergh, just thinking about it makes me wanna puke._

 _"It's so much better than a Romeo and Juliet skit, don't you agree?" Is she reading my mind somehow? Because I just said that, er, thought that. You know what I mean._

 _"Actually, I thought the same thing too!"_

 _"Wow. I never thought someone else would think the_ _same." Seriously though, it's awesome to finally meet someone who understands! I never thought I'd meet someone like her._

 _"Hey Blaze, do you have any personal interests or hobbies?"_

 _"Yeah, I actually do. Reading is one, but I also like singing. I also like practicing using my Pyrokinesis for self defense. Don't tell anyone I told you that I like singing okay?"_

 _"This hedgehogs lips are sealed." She giggled at me and I couldn't help but laugh too._

 _We got deeper into the conversation. About her family, her weird popularity and more of her hobbies. I told her about my psychokinesis powers and she looked really hooked. I mean, her eyes were sparkling at mine. She also told me she doesn't really care about people think of her, as long as she likes herself. It really is interesting the way she is independent. She likes herself the way she is and no one can tell her otherwise. That's what I find interesting about her the most._

 _"Hey Silver?" She asked me._

 _"Yeah Blaze?"_

 _"I know this question is a little weird but...have you ever kissed a girl before?" Well that is a weird question, but I'm not gonna hesitate to answer. I mean, it's not like she likes me or anything. She's way out of my league to like a guy such as myself._

 _"No I haven't. I've never dated anyone before either."_

 _"Oh, well you know, it just seems such a nice guy like you would have someone."_

 _"What do you mean by that?" I was genuinely confused. No one would ever grow interest with a guy whose head looks like a Marijuana leaf, right? That's what I've always been told by people anyways. But for myself, I just don't think any girl would like for who I am period. It's always been that way._

 _"I-it's nothing." She answered. Well, I guess that ends that._

 _We went back to talking about our likes, dislikes and all that kind of stuff. She really is a relatable girl, and she is really kind. On top of that, she's so pretty, but that's a bonus to her perosnality. I don't know why but it feels like we're connected somehow. Call it strange if you want, but it really does nag at me inside._

 **BLAZE POV**

 _ **~ 5:55 PM, Silver and Sonic'**_ _ **s**_ _ **house~**_

I can't believe I just did that. I really can't, but I already know I have to. I pulled out the paper when I picked dare, and I was surprised when it told me to kiss Silver on the lips. I didn't even hesitate! What is this weird feeling!? And why did I like the taste of Silver's lips!? I just met him! Why!? It was like I became a whole new different person!

"Damn Silver, you okay there?" Knuckles said to Silver, who seemed to be still processing what just happened. He sat there still, not saying word while still blushing. I looked over to Amy only to see her fangirling and squealing. If I ever get the chance one of these days to get back at her, I won't hesitate to take it.

"Wow Blaze, do you like Mr. Silver that much?" Cream asked.

"N-No! It was only a dare! Just a dare!" Why? Why am I acting like this? I've never felt like this before in my entire life. And why him? I don't understand...

"Yeah guys, it was only just a dare." I looked over back to see Silver out of his trance. Oh man, I hope he doesn't hate me for what I did. Wait, why do I care!? Honestly, nothing is making sense to me anymore.

"Man, Silver is getting all the good stuff and it's only been two turns!" I'm just glad I didn't have to kiss anyone else to be honest. I mean, it was both of our first kisses right? But it was on a dare... Thank chaos it wasn't knuckles.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it!" Shadow really can be scary sometimes.

"Alright, alright. Time to see our next victim of the spinner!"

Sonic flicked the spinner with his finger and it sounds really fast. In the meantime while it spun, I looked back to Silver, and he was still blushing with shock. Maybe I should apologise whenever we get the chance to. Even though it was a dare, I really think I should.

"Alright it's knucklehead!" Knuckles gave a grin and looked at Sonic.

"Well I pick dare! This hat doesn't seem so bad at all!" Oh it's so funny how karma plays into what you say am I right?

Knuckles just picked up the first piece of paper he saw while drooling a bit. I don't see what's so exciting about dares anyways. I mean that kiss wasn't the worst thing but it's still embarrassing.

"Alright and it's..." Knuckles dropped the piece of paper and flinched. What kind of dare could be so horrifying that would make you react like that? That's when I read it myself out loud.

"Put on a Banana suit and smother yourself in peanut butter while running around outside screaming 'I'm a banana!' for 10 whole minutes." Wow, thats...something. I guess Knuckles wasn't 'lucky' or whatever he said earlier.

"Dear chaos...fricking silver...kissing girls..." I heard him grumble while Sonic went to the kitchen to fetch the peanut butter and the Banana suit. Like I said, karma plays into a lot of things, doesn't it?

 **SONIC POV**

Am I evil, or am I evil? Man, I totally got Silver but I wasn't expecting Blaze to pick it up. I was kinda hoping that Scourgette might have picked it up. Oh well, there's still somethings in there that involve my ivory white headed bro, hehe. Silver probably realized that I knew about his left corner picking habit of his, and he's not wrong because I did. Earlier, Amy came up to me and wanted me to make some dares for Blaze and Scourgette. To be honest, it's kinda funny how Silver doesn't realize that they both like him. It's written all over their faces! Then again, I'm no love expert or anythimg, but I know some things about it. I already knew Silver would play the 'not where card' so I put one that said someone has to kiss him on the lips. At first, I was kinda hesitant because it'd awkward if anyone else picked it, especially me. But it was a risk I was willing to take for Amy. Now just to wait to see who pulls out the other one.

"I hope you're ready knux, because you're about to make a whole lot of mememingful things out there." I have my fair share of puns too you know.

"Ugh...man I hate you guys." Hey, no one told him to pick dare. That's his fault for getting greedy for some action like Silver. But I guess I would be kinda jealous if I was in his shoes. I mean, two beautiful girls getting handed to a white single lone hedgehog? Who wouldn't be jelly? But unfortunately for knux, the dare only said peanut butter so he's gonna have to butter up and move on, hehehehe.

We smothered knuckles in peanut butter all over his body after we put on the banana suit. Man I remember when I used to put Silver in that suit a few times. We didn't put peanut butter on his shoe because i mean, I don't want that getting into the carpet, plus Silver works hard to keep the house clean. Afterwards, we sent knuckles outside with Tails outside playing the 'Banana song'. Knuckles ran across the sidewalk and began to sing, and next thing I knew I was laughing my head off.

* * *

You can play the banana song here if you want to.

* * *

"I'm a banana  
I'm a banana  
I'm a banana  
LOOK AT ME MOVE!

YEAH YEAH!"

I'm a banana  
I'm a banana  
I'm a banana  
Look at me move

Ahh Ahh

Banana power  
Banana power  
Banana power  
Pow pow pow weerrr weerr

Banana power  
Banana power  
Banana power  
LO LOO LOOO LOOK AT ME MOVE

Uh oh banana time  
Uh oh banana time  
Uh oh banana time  
STOP!

STOP!

Cart  
Mart  
Fart  
Dart  
Heart  
Start  
Cart  
Mart  
Dart  
Fart  
Heart  
Tart  
Start  
Dart  
Heart...

Oh my god I am seriously too evil! Everyone in the neighborhood looked at knuckles with a weird face and it was HILARIOUS! Amy fell back and laughed insanely while Silver tried holding himself in so he doesn't end up like Amy. Tails is trying not to laugh really hard since he's holding the music player in the first place while cream was laughing so hard, tears came out of her eyes. I looked over shadow and he actually laughed a little! Man, making shadow smile, least laugh, is the hardest thing to do. I saw Nebula and she was rolling on the floor around Shads and Scourgette was laughing so hard she stuffed a pillow onto her face so she wouldn't go down the path amy took.

"This is so going on UTube."

 **NEBULA POV**

Never in my entire life have I ever seen something so darn funny. I mean sure it's embarrassing for Knuckles but I really can't help myself! I got up from the floor only to see the Black and red highlighted hedgehog laughing quietly. You know, I've never seen someone who's so serious like him before. I kinda watched him for a while until he noticed my eyes were observing him.

"W-What the hell are you looking at?" Man, he doesn't have to be rude about it.

"Nothing, it's nothing." I looked at his eyes, and I could still tell he was trying to hold all the laughter in.

""You know, nothings wrong with sharing how you feel openly."

"Sh-shutup. You don't know me so don't try telling me what to do." He sat back down.

"Well you don't have to be so rude about it , Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"For your information, I don't wear pants Mrs. Nebula."" So it's the sarcasm game now huh? I have a feeling this is a going to be a long night ahead of us now.

* * *

 **aaaaaand that's a wrap :3 No new names yet so far! But wait until the next chapter!**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE BANANA SONG! Although this chapter was kinda humerus if you know what I mean.**

 **If for some reason I don't publish a chapter for a week, it usually means I haven't gotten enough time to upload the chapter or I haven't had enough time to finish it. This chapter is two days late and I deeply apologise about that. Anyways, I got nothing else for ya here so until next time,**

 **SILVERLIGHT22 OUT!**


	10. Chapter X Shadows Of a Nebula

**HEYA GUYS! SilverLight22 here! Yes it's been almost a month since I have updated. I got a little side tracked but here I am! I've been studying for SAT's and Physics since I absolutely despise it. Algebra II is way more fun than Physics, but that's just me.**

 **So! QUESTION TIME! Which movie trailer has you excited? Power Rangers, Rogue One, or Justice League? I know theres others but I'm just gonna make it short. The Rogue one was nice, being a SW geek myself, but Power Rangers was something I grew up along with as well. That is until they started making other universes. I'm just hoping they'll try to keep it original. Anyone been noticing the people saying Joker and Harley are goals from Suicide Squad? They're not. And for the people that know what I mean, please preach that. Watch the animated series, read the comics, and then for those who don't get it, will understand why.**

 **It just annoys me so much!**

 **Alright that's enough, I think you all haven't been waiting a month for me to chat so...**

 **TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **SILVER POV**

 ** _~Silver and Sonic's house 6:23 PM~_**

After knuckles had his whole 'I'm a banana' dare, which I admit was insanely hilarious, everyone decided to go up and pick up the dares for fun. Now I'm not a huge fan of Sonic's obnoxious dares, but I did manage to get a few laughs in. Amy had to drink pickle juice with salt and, here comes the worst part, Sonic's SWEAT. Oh yeah, you can bet your hopes and dreams that she was angry, but she did the dare anyways. And that took serious love, and Sonic already knew that it's not today that he's gonna hear it from her. Cream had to stay in the bathroom with Tails for fifteen whole minutes. Now I'm not gonna say what happened in there, because I literally have no idea what happened in there, but when they came back out, their faces were redder than blood, tomato juice and the color of knuckles spines itself combined. Sonic had finally got his own taste of medicine, because he had to do the ice cold water challenge. Forty times! Tails however, picked truth. The first thing Sonic asked if he's ever kissed a girl. Now I don't know if that's to rub more salt on my wounds, or if he was trying to make Tails blush, but he sure did catch Creams attention. Of course, his answer was no though. I looked at Blaze, but she caught me doing so and blushed.I really hope that this doesn't affect our friendship together, or make it awkward. I mean it was just a dare, so it wasn't passionate, or out of feelings.

"Alright, time for our next victim of the spinzer!" Sonic intentionally punned his own spinner.

It spun for a while until it finally landed by almost a hair next to me, Nebula. Now ever since Knuckles' banana thing, her and Shadow have been kinda eyeing each other aggressively, and I don't mean the romantic and dirty kind of way. I'm talking the 'murderous intent' kind of way. They've also been throwing sarcastic comments to each other throughout the whole time actually. I just hope it doesn't turn into more than harmless sarcasm.

"I'll pick dare, since everyone seems to be picking dares left and right." She stated while putting her hand in the hat.

"Just like a person jumping off a cliff since everyone else is?" Shadow scoffed with a smirk.

"No, more like not afraid to take risks and hide in the Shadows like a certain hedgie." She scoffed back. With the way things look, these two don't seem to get along too much anytime soon, or so I thought.

"So what's the dare Nebster?" Knuckles asked.

"Spend one hour in the closet with-"

Dear Chaos, please, PLEASE, don't let it be me. That's sounds like something Sonic would do. Plus, I also absolutely hate tight closed spaces!

"Shadow the Introverted Hedgehog." Oh crap.

"There is no way in hell, I am spending 3600 seconds with that female." Shadow rejected at first

"I told you, my name is Nebula! And yeah, I wouldn't want to either!" Nebula said.

"Aw c'mon guys, you know the rules." Sonic reminded.

"Like hell I give a damn about the rules, and why the hell am I called 'the Introverted hedgehog'? Was that supposed to be funny?" Shadow questioned Sonic, who was showing the 'I'm screwed' face.

"Well I just guess the ultimate life form just isn't up for the challenge huh?" Sonic please don't.

"What was that faker?" Shadow got up and looked at Sonic's eyes.

"I mean, it's just one hour with her. I mean, it's not like you're going to do anything anyways. All you have to do is just stand there, but I guess that's too much even for you too handle huh?" Sonic grinned with his taunt, and sure enough, it worked like a charm.

"As if! I could stay in there for two hours if needed be. Alright faker, I'm just going to prove how wrong you really are. Let's go Nebola." He grabbed her hand and walked towards the closet. Before doing so, I grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear.

"If he does anything to you, let me know please. Because if he does something to hurt you, I swear I'm gonna-" Before I could finish, should silenced me by placing a finger on my lips.

"Silver, you know me better than that. I can take care of myself, but I appreciate your concern." She last said before following him. Sweet chaos, please let nothing bad happen to her.

"And my name is Nebula, not Nebola you jerk!" We could all hear her loudly speaking at Shadow for purposely calling her that.

"So bro...sure you guys didn't date at all?" Sonic teased with his evil doctor voice.

"SONIC FOR THE LAST TIME, WE. ARE. JUST. CHILDHOOD. FRIENDS!" I swear I want to make that crystal clear with that thick sly skull of his.

"I'm teasing, chill Silv." He tried to recover with an apology.

"I just worry you know? She's like a sister to me. And no offense to you guys, but I don't trust anybody to be with her alone like that. It gets me...edgy." Yeah, me and Nebula were always close as kids. Being alone with another guy always ended up badly, and I can't tell you how ,any times I had to sacrifice myself for her sake. I mean when you're the most hated kid in practically the whole country, I think they'd pick me over her.

"And really Sonic? Taunts?" I said with low enthusiasm.

"Hey, it works every time on him ya know." Now why doesn't that surprise me.

 **SHADOW POV**

I swear, that faker underestimates me too much! I just need to show him how wrong and arrogant he can really be. I just wish it didn't have to be with this annoying female friend of Silver's. I found the closet and locked us inside.

"You know, I don't see why you're so rude all the time." She said.

"I'm not, Miss Nebola." I could really care less what she thinks of me. All I know is the look on that blue idiot's face when he realised that I'm never to be underestimated.

"I am this close to kicking you in the Shadow Zone. My name is Nebula!" When will she shut her damn mouth!?

"Look, I don't care who you are, or what you think. I just want to get this over with and prove that faker wrong."

"Well...do you hate me or something? I just want to know why you act so cold towards people." Why won't she shut up...

"I don't hate you at all. I barely know you to even hate you."

"Then why Shadow?" Man she is persistent.

I sighed and took a few moments to think. The only thing that I could think of was...was...was...

"Maria."

Shit! I didn't mean to actually say it!

"Who's Maria, Shadow?" The blue violet teen asked.

"None of your damn buisness.." I really don't want to talk about 'that'.

"Oh no. You're the one that said it, and now you're going to explain why." Why is she so fucking stubborn!?

I guess I have no choice. I'm literally stuck with this girl for an entire hour, and I somehow manage to slip something I shouldn't even be thinking about. It's just...it's been so long since I've ever even talked about 'her'.

"Alright fine. Maria was...someone I once loved. Childhood friend or something of the relationship you and Silver have. Anyways...me and Maria met in Sunset Greens, the town next over from here. My parents...well they abandoned me, left me on the streets. I was a freak, a failure to them. I was only what, like five, six years old?"

"That's horrible..." I don't need her sympathy. She can keep her comments to herself.

"I don't need your sympathy. Anyways, my parents abandoned me for being a failure and a freak to them. I...I was born with the ability to manipulate chaos energy. Something considered dangerous in Möbius. It's an ability people call 'the Devils curse', one not easily understood, as it has killed many people, both intentionally and unintentionally. Hell, someone such as myself shouldn't even be alive right now, but here I am. When my parents left me on the streets, I was on my own for three years. Being degraded to a common street thug who was only just a kid."

"That must have been really hard on you Shadow..." Again, I don't understand why she keeps giving me her sympathy, I don't need it!

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. It was only then I met Maria. I hadn't eaten for days, and I didn't have any money to buy food. So I went to the nearest grocery store and waited hidden by the entrance. I was planning just to steal some persons wallet and buy it myself, since having a job at the age of nine or ten isn't really logical. There was an old man walking with a small girl, who looked about my age, blonde hair and blue eyes, matching her nicely groomed hair and beautiful dress, into the grocery store. I made a run for the old man's bag but the next thing I knew the girl had chopped me in the neck before I could even get away. I fainted,and when I woke up, I was lying on a couch in a living room. I was clean and I was wrapped in bandages where all my cuts were. Don't ask where I got the cuts from, I don't even remember myself. That's when Maria came by to me and asked why did I try to steal her grandfather's bag. I told her it wasn't any of her business, but then the old man himself came out. Seeing that I was beat, I told him I just wanted money to get food."

"But Shadow, why didn't you just steal the food? Not that I suggest stealing is okay or anything but that's something somebody desperate would do." She said while I could hear her trying to not to slip over any of the items on the ground.

"I'm not some fool. I knew that I had to steal but I'm not going to steal resources when I can steal money. I had at least some morals."

"Yeah, stealing money from an old man is really great and definitely shows you had really good morale Shadow." She said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. Anyways, the old man wasn't even mad at all. He brought me something to eat and I tell you I ate like I hadn't eaten for years. After that the old man offered me to stay at his place. Well I didn't hesitate because it sure beats sleeping under a cardboard box every night. So that's when my life with The Kintobors began."

"Wait, as in Gerald Kintobor? The Scientist who had recently discovered a cure to Cancer back then?" Well I guess she's not dumb as I thought she'd be.

"Yes, that's him. He helped me find a way to keep my powers restrained so I couldn't hurt anybody. Maria and I got to know each other better, and after summer ended, I finally started going back to school. Gerald became like a father figure to me while Maria...my first love. She cared for me like no one else never would have. My life had finally changed, from downright shit to a normal life. Not even that lasted too long though."

"What do you mean Shadow?" She asked with curiosity.

"Because they were killed. They were killed Nebula. And when I finally thought that I could live a normal life, it was ripped away from me again. It happened when me and Maria were on our way home from school on a sunny afternoon. The day was going great, wonderful I guess. By that time I was living with them for about two years so I was about Eleven years old. When we got home...we found him dead, lying in a large pool of his own blood, drying up by the every second our breaths left our bodies. When Maria went to use the telephone to call the police, some white looking creature appeared. It was small, roughly the size of an eight year old. In an instant I was being levitated in a weird blue aura, and the next thing I knew is that it was choking me. When Maria came back, she saw that I was being attacked and she tried fighting the thing. It let go of its grip on me and the blue aura disappeared off of me. Maria was giving this thing everything she had, and Maria was one hell of a badass fighter I tell you. It was getting tired so I tried to take the oppurtunity and finish it. I snuck into the kitchen and grabbed one of the kitchen knives then ran back to Maria and the thing she was fighting. I tried going in for a kill but..."

"But?"

"He...he saw me coming. I don't know how he knew but he did. He levitated me again, this time forcing my arm attempting to stab my throat. When it lowered its guard, Maria roundhouse kicked it in the face. It loosened its grip on me but I let go of the knife. That was my biggest mistake ever."

"Why? What happened?"

"That thing threw the knife at her chest as soon as I let it go. She fell on the ground and the thing dissapeared without a trace. It was my fault she died. I failed Gerald and Maria. Her beautiful blue eyes like the sky in the shimmering day of fall were closed, permanently. That thing, whatever's it was, was never heard from again."

"Oh my god Shadow..."

"I don't ever want to have to go through that again. I don't try to seem rude. I don't want anyone going through what I went through, for everyone's benefit for their lives. And you...just remind me of her, Nebula." Damn...I didn't expect to...tell her all this...

"But what about Sonic and the others? Aren't they your friends?"

"Sonic and the others were the ones who helped me get back in my feet. Despite his cocky attitude, I owe them my life. That is the only reason why I'm here."

"Shadow..." Again, I don't want her sympathy. She's lucky enough I'm even telling her this. To be honest though, why? I've never told anyone, but here is this girl I just met literally about two hours ago and I'm practically telling her my god damn life story.

"Shadow I-" before she finished I heard her trip over something. Before she fell caught her in my arms.

"Hey Nebola, you okay?" I sarcastically asked.

"I'm fine you jer-!" Before she finished she started getting really warm. When I looked down to see her face, it was bright red, and it took me a literal minute to realize what position we actually were in. Just as I was about to let her go, so she could get some space instead of lying her two hands on my chest fur (god damn it's sensitive okay?) Sonic opened the door.

"Alright Shadow! I guess you proved me wro-" Right when he saw us and how close we were together, Sonic grinned and I hate it when that cocky face of his grins.

"Shadow...you dirty dog. I knew you had it in ya!" Okay that's it, I'm going to kill him. Screw everything I said, I'm going to kill the blue rascal right here and right now. Before I could let go of Nebula, he snapped a picture with his phone and ran off.

"HEY GUYS, YOU WONT BELEIVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" He yelled running down the hallway.

"SONIC MAURICE NOCERE THE FUCKING HEDGEHOG, I SWEAR TO FUCKING CHAOS AS MÖBIUS KNOWS IT IF YOU DO SOMETHING WITH THAT FUCKING PICTURE I WILL END YOUR FUCKING PETTY LIFE RIGHT HERE AND NOW DAMN IT!"

"Catch me if you can faker!" He's a dead blue rat.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Shadows story does have meaning here, but I'm sure some of you have figured that out. and it was a small but still a Shadula moment. Buuuut were not quite there yet. Keyword yet :3**

 **No new names yet. And I am still working out a new update schedule but I will be updating regularly again.**

 **Will Sonic show the picture of Nebula and Shadow 'cuddling' in the closet? Or will Shadow get to Sonic first? Until next time!**

 **SilverLight22 out!**


	11. Chapter XI It begins

**Hello everyone! I am back bringing you another chapter of this story! I'm sorry that I don't update like I used but life finds its way to make me busy y'know? Anyhow, how was everybody's halloween? mine was great, Netflixx and chilling watching the flash by myself.**

 **QUESTION TIME! What music have you been recently listening to? Me personally, I've been listening to My chemical romance, panic! at the disco, and undertale osts+remixes. I have weird music tastes I get it okay?**

 **Enough chatting though, onto the story!**

* * *

 **? POV**

"This is going better expected than I thought sir. The boy is developing drastically." I look over to see my assistant reading a tablet compiled with data on it. From my view, I can see the saggy eye bags devoloping under his pupils and the blood in the corners of his eyes starting to show. He's been overworking himself again.

"Hey Alfred, you don't need to over work yourself on this. We have plenty of time before we need to finish the project." I sit down on a chair across from him in the lab.

"But sir, we need to finish it as soon as possible! The subject needs to be evaluated in lab for more tests! Yes the boy is growing with his powers sir, but we are almost at the deadline" Alfred walked over to a table with a bunch of reports on the past month of the test subject we've been watching lately.

"The boy needs time. Trust me Alfred, he's got the blood of the Aengus in him. A prominent bloodline. His powers awaken as he matures and gets emotionally attached." I get up and walk over to the coffee machine and pressed the power button.

"Sir. You forget what happened seven years ago. The subject went rogue and-" I got up and walked over to Alfred, glaring at him dead straight in the eyes.

"Don't pull that bull shit on me Alfred. I know what happened. Yes, the results was more than what we expected, coming from one so young, but don't you EVER, say I forgot. I had no choice, and it was her or the project. We didn't come that far for it to go down like that!" Alfred shivered while he stared at my Ruby like eyes, knowing what I said made clear to him.

"Y-Yes s-sir..." he stuttered and I walked back to he coffee machine where I began to have my coffee brewed.

"Listen Alfred, I know she was once part of the organization, but she threatened to exploit our secrets. If I'd let her do that, well, we'd all be sent to execution for all of this." My coffee was done brewing and I got my cup and sat back down. I began looking through reports of our other test subject we were looking over.

"Alfred, how has the test subject 'Revlis' been doing?" I asked Alfred while continuing my data scrummage.

"The thing is sir, that subject is also growing at drastic rate as subject 2187-S."Alfred answered me back.

"How so?" I ask

"Well, whenever subject 2187-S grows in power, subject Revlis seems to grow at the same time. Almost as if they were connected somehow. Not only that, but subject Revlis has been emitting a much more darker aura. It tampers with our equipment time to time but we've managed to get through those problems with psychokinetic stabilizers." He finished explaining and began to fill in another report.

"Interesting. I want to see him, call him down here, immediately." I took a sip of my coffee while Alfred exited the room to call our subject. After a while, I finished my coffee and began organizing some documents over the other subject we've been observing. So far, he's the only other survivor. I am suprised two made it alive in general.

"You called, Father?" The white headed, red striped hedgehog asked me.

"Yes, and I have something for you to do, Revlis." I take out a picture of the current other subject we were observing and hand it to him, while Alfred came back into the room and walked to my side.

"Who is this white hedgehog? And why do I feel like I know him?" Revlis questioned the picture.

"That is subject 2187-S I believe. Sir, what are you asking him to do?" God, I hate it when Alfred interrupts me like that.

"I want you to know everything about him. Get close to him and observe him, and see what he can do." I answered to him, with him nodding at his given instructions.

"And Alfred, I hate it when you use '2187-S'. Please, he does own a name as well like Revlis here." Alfred and Revlis look at me I'm confusion with faces in sync.

"And what name would that be, sir?" He asked.

"His name is Silver. He is your twin brother, Revlis."

 **Silver POV**

Last night was wild. Sonic got tackled by Shadow in the hallway for some reason, while Nebula was looking a little red. In the end, Shadow ended up breaking Sonics phone and that really ticked Sonic off. Just when things were about to go WWE, Amy butted her self in and threatened with a scary glance with her...giant hammer on fire? Yeah that doesn't make sense to me how that's possible, but it's best not to get physics involved here.

After the whole Truth or dare thing, we played some twister and boy did it go wrong too. Ette and I were the last two players in the game as Sonic mis stepped and Amy fell on knuckles. Things were pretty intense until after a few spins later, we got into a really awkward position where my face was over hers. Trust me, after what happened with Blaze, I didn't want to make things awkward but Sonic had to pick a fight with Shadow _again_ and ended up knocking me over onto Ette. Which ultimately, ironically led to me kissing Ette this time. Sometimes I feel like life makes its way to make mine miserable. In short, Ette ended up crying with her face turning crimson red because that was her first kiss and I got scolded by Nebula even though none of it was MY fault!

When it got late, everybody went home except for Amy, since her parents trust Sonic completely as if he was already their Son in law. You know, I've always wondered why I've never seen amy inside our house for four years straight until I woke up this morning.

I woke up a little early because it's Saturday and the new Scarlet Speedster episode was airing early today. Well as soon as I exited my room, I heard some moaning across the room from mine, which would only be Sonic's room. At first, I thought it was nothing and thought 'I just woke up, maybe I'm hearing things'. So I went to the bathroom that intersects between me and Sonic's rooms and brushed my teeth. While doing so, I found someones phone on the left side of the sink. It was pink with rainbow stickers on it and a blue hedgehog shaped keychain. After I finished brushing my teeth, the phone rang with the caller ID named 'Cream'.

"Huh, this must be Amys phone. I better give it to her." And so I proceeded to do so. I figured she was sleeping in Sonic's room since Amy practically loves Sonic to death. Plus this was great, because I have to wake up Sonic so he can get to work on time. He usually doesn't work the weekends but he took a week off to take care of me when I was sick, so he has to make up for it.

"Oooh~." Again, it's still early in the morning, I brushed the sound off again. I walked up to a Sonic's room and knocked on the door twice.

"Sonic I'm coming in, I gotta give Amy something." That was the worst decision I ever made, because once I opened that door, my brain had a heart attack.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Now I leave you with this chapter of...stuff. :3**

 **ANY HOW, there you finally have it! another chapter done in and out. Hopefully this chapter will raise some points to you, but hey, it still fits in the puzzle here. No new names technically.**

 **Alfred was name I chose because, well I was watching Batman =3=**

 **Revlis is well, a SECRET. It's really obvious though but I'm not gonna spill anything about it. :)**

 **Well, until next time,**

 **SILVERLIGHT22 OUT! ;D**


	12. Chapter XII The Setup

**Hey guys! SilverLight22 here, back in action! Dear mother of a Monkeys uncle, I haven't updated since November! Again, I'm sorry I haven't been able to update like I said I would have been doing. I have no excuse and I blame life for my tardiness. I'm dedicating my weekends to work in these chapters and get this story flowing up again!**

 **So! QUESTION TIME! Did any of you guys see the movies that released? I saw Rogue One and Assassins Creed which were quite fairly decent.**

 **Anyhow! You haven't waited two months for absolutely nothing!**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Sonic POV**

 ** _The Nocere Bros Residence, 7:45 AM_**

Well, this morning could have gone...worse. Out of all times, I never thought Silver would walk in on us over the years so I guess I'm at fault to blame for being a little reckless about that. Anyhow, after the whole incident with Silver's lucky streak and Shadow the douche hog breaking my phone, Amy wanted to stay over and as usual her parents are completely fine with it. Considering I am planning to propose to Amy next year, I guess we needed some practice of what a married couple is really like if you know what I mean.

"I will never look at you two the same Sonic." I guess Silver being a virgin and all kind of does feel awkward.

"I know, I know. I really am sorry Silv." I turned on the coffee machine and took my chili dog creamer out. Yes I have a Chili dog flavored coffee creamer sitting in my fridge.

"Wait, Sonic why are you drinking coffee in the morning ? You almost never drink coffee since you're so energetic all the time." Well, you see, Amy is good at what she likes doing. And I don't think Silver quite gets how the whole thing works when, well...you know.

"I have good reasons bro. And I'm pretty sure you really don't want to know." I took a sip of my coffee and turned around only to see Amy getting down stairs.

"Wait, Silver are you watching the Scarlet speedster?" Is that really the first thing she sees or is she just trying to make up for Silver's pure and innocent mind that has been slightly cracked by reality. Well I'd do the same thing if I was Ames anyhow, so I'm guessing that's what she's up to.

"Actually, yeah. You watch it too?" Silver was totally glued to Amy when she mentioned Scarlet speedster.

"Well yeah! I love that show! My favorite episode is when Gary saved Siri from Diamond Shadow and finally confessed his true identity and feelings for her." Of course it's a romantic scene. But I don't see why this show is so awesome. I finish drinking my coffee and put on my work clothes, and man I gotta tell you, I hate wearing clothes.

"He's the fastest thing alive!" Hey that's MY title Silver!

"Well of course not faster than Sonic, since we all know he'd beat Gary Ballen in the fraction of a heart beat." See why I love this woman?

"Yeah, you're definitely right. But has Sonic ever done time traveling like Gary?" Oh come on Silv. Of course I can. it's just I didn't have fun time traveling because it sucks and the people I accidentally meet ends up hating me in the present for some odd reason. Although I don't do it anymore since an incident where I tried stopping dad once. It didn't go so well as far as you can see, or else I wouldn't be even working like a father here.

"I don't know actually. But I'm pretty sure sonic could do it if he tried." Truthfully, Amy is the only one who knows (aside to Tails), so she puts her acting skills to work, and they work like a charm like trying to get shadow doing what ya want to do.

"DING DONG!" Now who could be visiting this early in the morning? It's almost 8 AM and it's a saturday.

"I got it Sonic, don't worry." Silver got up and walked over to the door. As he proceeded to do so, Amy gave me smile, and not just any smile. The smile of when she just made a plan kind of smile.

"B-Blaze!? What are you doing here? Not that I mind or anything but it's Eight in the morning." I really ought to teach Silver how to make better first impressions 'cause I swear he is flat out oblivious to everything in this forsaken world.

"Amy called me over and said I left something here." I totally saw this one coming by a mile.

"Well, come on in." Despite Silver's obliviousness, he's still good with manners. I'm so proud of myself for being an awesome brother.

Blaze took a seat on the couch next to Amy. If anything, knowing Amy, that whole 'you forgot something here' is probably a complete lie and probably another way for my bro and a decent looking girl to hang out and possibly hook up. Again, I'm no expert on romance like Amy, but I can pick up things.

"So Amy where's my necklace?" Amy took a small necklace out of her pocket and handed it to Blaze while Silver came into the kitchen next to me. Well, maybe I was mistaken then?

"Thanks Amy. You know you could've just dropped it off at my place." Yup, that's what I was looking for. This is definitely a setup.

Amy leaned towards Blaze's ear and whispered something that made the purple feline blush a bit. Man I swear, kids these days are too easy to read.

"So guys, I actually have to go...run some errands . ..yeah! So you two stay put here, okay?" Isn't it a little too early for this ames? I mean I'm even surprised Blaze even showed up this early in the morning. What is she, the early bird? Er, cat? Well anyhow, Amy left to go run her 'errands' while Silver started toasting some bread and took out the cream cheese. For some reason he likes cream cheese on his toast rather than butter, which is really odd to me.

"Sonic you're gonna be late for work." Oh crap, Silver's right! and I'm never late! I need to keep the track of time better.

"Well you two, don't do anything crazy while we're out!" I intentionally said causing Both my ivory headed brother and the purple feline to blush red.

Well, I wonder what they're gonna do with all the free time they got? And I can bet you Amy isn't coming back for a while.

 **Blaze POV**

 _ **~Nocere Bros. Residence, 8:23 AM~**_

I cannot believe Amy literally just did this all for a cheesy setup. You see, after yesterday, I couldn't find my necklace, and this necklace is extremely important to me. It was my grandfather's before he passed away last summer. It's the only thing I have left in memory, and I can grantee you Amy probably took it when we were playing Twister, because I took it off before we started so it wouldn't fall off. I couldn't find it after we finished playing and I couldn't stay to look for it since my parents don't like it when I'm out this late. I was planning coming back here later during the day, but I'm pretty sure you guessed who called me 7:40 in the morning about my necklace. Coincidence? I don't think so.

"So uh, is there anything you want to eat Blaze?" Silver is really sweet, even though after what happened yesterday...

"Well I don't want to be rude Silver as its pretty early. I'll pa-" Before I could finish Silver cut me off.

"No Blaze, it's fine! Honest!" Well, I guess I could grab a bite or two. I did skip breakfast this morning anyways.

"Okay, sure. Thank you Silver." I saw his cheeks glow a light shade of pink as he got started on the cooking.

You're probably wondering why my parents would even let me leave the house early in the morning. Well, I actually told my parents about the first day in school and everyone I met. I didn't leave out a single detail but the one they really payed attention to was when I mentioned Silver and the whole thing happening back in third period. My mother was grinning at me and wouldn't tell me why. Dad was just happy I'm actually making new friends for a change considering my slightly introverted nature. I never told them about what happened last night, mostly due to because dad wold murder Silver since hes never even seen him. But my mom did say something very intriguing. She said that Silver and I started some sort of ritual that runs down the family line between two people. I asked what it was but she said I'd find out myself. I swear, first Choir, and now she won't even tell me what I want to know. Anyways, I told my mom and she was fine with it and that concludes how I'm here.

"Here you go Blaze, I hope you like it." Silver passes me a plate with scrambled eggs and toasted bread with...cream cheese on it?

"Uh Silver, is this Cream cheese?" I'm not trying to sound picky, it's just I've never seen someone do that before.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry! I keep forgetting that people prefer butter. I-I'll make you some with butter on it instead." He's kinda cute when he looks flustered.

"It's fine Silver. Don't worry about it, I'm sure its good anyways. I've just never seen this before is all." Silvers flustered face is replaced with relief. You know, that face you make when you dodge a bullet, or something like that.

I took a bite out of the toast, and it's actually pretty good! Then again, Sonic is a chef at a five star restaurant and it's not hard to guess he's taught Silver a few things.

"Silver, this is really good. And the eggs taste absolutely amazing, especially with the cayenne you added." I know my spices and Cayenne isn't bad, although Paprika would've been a better choice in my preference.

"Well I remembered you said you like spicy food. I would've used some Paprika, but we used it all last night for dinner. So I figured this could make up for it you know?" I'm a little surprised he remembered I love spicy food in the first place. It's odd how I've only known Silver for a day and it feels like I've now known him forever. Its...weird. Silver then sat down next to me and picked up the TV remote to rewind the show he was watching earlier.

"So Silver, what are you watching anyways?" He twitched his ears a bit before he answered.

"The Scarlet Speedster. It's a pretty good show, mostly because the plots are well written and played out unlike most cheesy pickup shows." He stopped rewinding and hit the play button. When he did so, he unconsiously laid his hand on the couch next to me. It's not like he means amy thing by it, it's a very common thing to do so. But for some odd reason, I'm starting to feel nervous and my heart rate increased a bit.

"I've heard of it before, but I never really got the chance to look into it." I usually prefer to watch mystery solving shows considering I like the logic used into it. Some actually have quite the humor, like Merlock Dones.

"Well you're definitely gonna like this show. Trust me, it's got a great story going on and it always never fails to please." Silver's remark assured me that I would enjoy myself watching this. I mean, it's not so bad when your watching a show with someone else right?

"You're lucky too, because today is a marathon for the first season anyways!" It looks like I'm going to be here for a while. And you know what? I'm actually happy Amy called this morning.

* * *

 **And there you have it! Now that I'm offically back in town, or rather the story, I'm going to maintain the updates to this story. You can expect, well I understand if you don't (T - T ) more chapters coming out this month and the next. Next month is my birthday anyways.**

 **No new names in this chapter, although I made spinoff references here. Can you name them all?**

 **And yes, cream cheese on toast is pretty good, you should try it!**

 **Anyhow, I'm glad to be back, and I hope to be of good service.**

 **SilverLight22 out! :)**


	13. Chapter XIII The Mysterious Third Wheel

Hey **guys, SilverLight22 here! _See,_ I said I was going to focus on using the weekends writing chapters. **

**SO! Question Time! McDonald's or Pizza Hut? I prefer pizza hut, they're just that good!**

 **Alright now, on to THE STORY!**

* * *

 **Blaze POV**

 _ **~ Nocere Bros. Residence , 10:02 AM~**_

Wow, Silver wasn't kidding when he said the show doesn't dissapoint. We've been watching the Scarlet speedster for about three hours now, and I'm actually having a great time. I usually don't get comfortable with just one guy around me, mostly because they're creeps, perverts or self absorbed ass holes. But Silver is...different. I actually feel safe alone with him for some odd reason, and I really seem to enjoy his prescence...

"Man! I loved that episode back in season two. It always clinches at me ya know?" Silver is kinda cute when he 'geeks' out about this. Then again, I do it to myself whenever I'm watching a show I like by myself so there's that on the double bubble map.

"It really was quite the cliffhangar Silver, especially when Willy found out he's a speedster too." Hey, I'm not kidding when I said I enjoyed the show.

"Yep, just wait 'till you see the next. Ooo, I wanna tell you but I don't wanna spoil it for you!" Okay, those are my lines whenever I try to introduce Merlock Dones (The o is silent by the way) to Amy. Speaking of which...

"Hey Silver? Mind if we change the channel?" HIs face gave into some dissapointment,but nevertheless he answered my question.

"Yeah, sure Blaze. I mean, it's fine I did kinda feel like I forced this on you and all..." What no! I want to show him something, it's not like that at all.

"It's not that Silver. Trust me, I could go all day watching Scarlet Speedster with you, it's just I want to show you something I like." As I finished, Silvers face turned into a dark shade of pink, but not to the point it's red. Was it something I said or?

Anyhow, I changed the channel real quick, and just in the nick of time because the episode of Merlock Dones had just started with the intro song.

"What's this Blaze?" I guess it's my turn geek out, huh? I felt my mouth making a smile for no reason and I felt a burst of excitement flow through my face.

"It's called Merlock Dones, it's a mystery solving crime series that I watch." Silver's eyes gleamed when I mentioned the word mystery. Honestly Sliver is strange sometimes but I kinda like that I guess. It's like he's a mystery himself, you know?

"I feel like I'm gonna have a great time watching this!" Silver scooted a little closer to me as we sat back down. Odd, have we been sitting this close this entire time or? Wait, why does that matter? I don't have a problem being around Silver. Just him being close to me...well I find my heart rate increasing every time he gets closer to me.

"DING DONG!" Is Amy finally back from her so called 'errands'? I'm not mad at Amy for calling me at 7:40 in the morning to hang out with Silver, but she did steal my necklace for this. It's very precious to me, I just want to make that clear to her is all. I mean, she is my friend and all, but this necklace is a memento and she knows that.

"I'll get it Blaze, stay here." It's not like I was going anywhere but I know what he means.

 **Silver POV**

Man, why now all of a sudden? We were just about to get into something really interesting. Well, it's not like the door was gonna open itself (only if I make it do that of course) so I got up and opened the door. You would not believe who I saw.

"Heya Silvy!" It was Nebula, not that I'm mad or annoyed, I just feel a little irritated for some strange reason. I mean it's my best friend, what could possibly make me feel irritated having her around?

"Heya Nebula! What are you doing here this morning?" I asked trying not to sound rude. I tend to be a little blunt sometimes.

"Weeelllll...remember you said you were gonna teach me telepathy?" Great Scott! I forgot all about that!

"Oh that's right! I did say I would teach you. Come on in." As Nebula walked inside she saw Blaze and grinned back at me.

"Making progress are we?" She whispered to me while nudging my chest fur with her elbow. Seriously, Nebula is still the same girl I met all those years ago.

"No, it's not like that Nebula. We're just watching some shows together is all." I mean, what else would we be doing? I mean we could talk about more things about each other but that sounds a little silly, especially this early.

"Who comes over and watches TV shows this early in the morning just to hang out? She...makes somewhat of a good point but there's a good explanation for that that I got up my sleeve...er...you know what I mean.

"Well you see, Blaze forgot her necklace here from last night and Amy called her over to come pick it up. Sonic had to leave for work and Amy said she had some errands to run, but she did say she would be back. So me and blaze decided to check out the showthat I woke up early for to see in the first place." Jeez, why am I acting like I'm in court? It's just Nebula for Petes sake.

"Oh, I guess that makes somewhat sense..." She walked over to Blaze and greeted her, like she would to anyone she's comfortable around to be with.

"So uh, how are your parents Nebula?" I had to ask, after all she's been through a lot when we were kids.

"Well, they're better than the other 2 families that tried adopting me and I've been living with them since middle school...I'd say they're doing fine." Sarcasm, one of her best elements. I can understand why though, Nebula's real parents died back when we, well she was 7, I was 8. Her mother died from a disease and her dad was shot when a stranger tried to jump Nebula during a walk home. She had it rough, and this was after my whole incident with...well, our Dad. Just a coincidence I guess. The funny thing is, our dads knew each other somehow, and I think Nebula said that they used to work together before as well for some scientific research facility, or something like that.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad everything is okay." I smiled to her as I went to Blaze back om the cpuch,who seemed a ltitle confused.

"Heya Blaze, I forgot I promised to teach Nebula telepathy and I completely forgot about it...so, maybe we can watch after I'm done? I promise we won't take too long." Instead of looking dissapointed, her eyes began to brim with excitement.

"Silver, you can use telepathy?" Blaze asked. Well I did just say...

"Yes I can, it's an ability I developed over last summer. Do you...want me to try to teach you?" I mean, if she wants to I could try. It'll work with Nebula because her powers a similar to mine but I do not know about Blaze.

"No, but I would most definitely love to watch." Did she just purr a little bit under her breath? I mean I swear I'm not going crazy, right?

Anywho, I went to go get the mats from upstairs. They're usually stored in my room but I haven't used them in a while. Well, so much for watching Merlock Dones, huh?

 **Blaze POV**

It's only been two days and Im already knowing so many things about Silver. But honestly, telepathy? That's pretty cool in my opinion, while most people would call it a boring and useless trick. I mean, if you ever want to chat without causing noise, telepathy is a perfect skill to have. Sometimes I wish Amy had that skill whenever we get on the bus...

"So Blaze...what's up?" The blue-violet hedgehog asked me. I'm actually wondering what kind of abilities Nebula possesses. A psychokinetic perhaps? I can't be too sure though.

"Oh nothing much, just the usual." I answered casually to her question. She sat next to me on the couch and undid her scrunchie from her hair and let it fall down. She's actually very pretty in all honesty.

"Blaze, how much do you really know about Silver?" Well, that was unexpected coming from her.

"Well I know most of his hobbies, birthday, favorite colors and such. We discussed this over 3rd period at school." She crossed her arms, with her cheery face turning serious.

"Blaze there's something you need to know about Silver." Why do I get the feeling I'm about to engulf another heavy duty set of information?

"Has Silver ever mentioned his parents? To you at least." Now that I think about it, Silver's never really mentioned anything about his family at all except for Sonic.

"No, he hasn't. I actually thought I'd get a chance to meet them here, considering how well and expensive this house decor looks." I mean, Sonic is only a high schooler. Even so at that, there's no way he would be able to afford all of this with just one job, especially for someone of his age.

"Wrong, this is all produce of Sonic's income. No one else's." She's kidding right? Right?

"You're surely joking." I wanted to see how she would react. Depending on how she reacts would lead me to the conclusion I need in order to find truth.

"I'm dead serious cat." Well, remind me to never take risks with my analytical skills.

"Well, I'm listening. Go ahead." I don't like to this feeling I have right now...

"His mother is dead, and his father went missing." Well, that was rather...blunt. Not only that but she said it with a bit of compressed anger.

"Oh...I had no idea. I didn't realise Silver didn't have...parents." I felt my heart sank as my brain took in all these fresh pieces of knowledge.

"That's okay, you're not supposed to know anyhow." Excuse me, come again now?

"Then why did you-?" She cut me off before I fisnished.

"Because something is happening. I don't know what, or who is causing it, but Silver could be in danger here." What danger? Silver does seem pretty capable of defending himself, even with Sonic at his side.

"What do you mean Nebula?" She closed her eyes and took a small but yet deep breath.

"Do you remember when everyone was calling him a 'Psycho' or 'Killer' back at school on friday?" Wait, how did she even know that?

"Yeah, I did. People even threw their lunch at him that morning from the bus and the bus driver was acting really weird. In honesty, it's pretty stupid of a story, considering how much sense of why they would even do so. What was really weird was that some kept saying they remember something but they couldn't quite put their finger on it." Seriously though, throwing their lunches outside the window at Silver? How much sense does that even make? Her face twitched as she opened her eyes, and I saw her body tremble a little.

"This isn't good...it's already starting..." What is she going on about? What's starting? Nebula, what are you hiding?

"Nebula, what on Möbius are you talking about? What's happening?" She wouldn't speak for a few seconds as her face returned to its normal state after being pale for after few seconds.

"Blaze, listen to me carefully. You and Silver are now bonded. Yes this may sound strange but, you're both now linked to each others emotions, mind, soul and spirit. You have to protect Silver no matter what happens, okay?" What!?

"Nebula I don't understa-" Before I could finish, Silver came down the stairs with two large mats rolled up tucked under his two arms.

"Hey girls, ready for 'Silver's telepathy Class'? " He said using his voice in a montonus way.

"I've been dying for this bro!" What the hell!? Where'd that serious, trembling looking state go!?

As I was trying to figure out what Nebula literally just poured into me, Silver got the mats set up on the floor. Nebula took her spot and took off her footwear before sitting down on the cyan colored mat.

"Blaze, you coming to watch?" Silver asked motioning his hand.

"O-Oh yeah, of course, I'm coming!" This day went from enjoyable to...weird.

 **Nebula POV**

This is too soon...we don't have much time left. I'm guessing we have about a year before that 'thing' shows itself. And as of now, Blaze has the bond with Silver now. I don't have it, since I moved away from him all those years ago. WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE NOW!? WHY!?

Oh Silver...why did our fathers have to implant you such an awful purpose in this world?

* * *

 **AAAAAAAND that's a wrap! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope well, you've got some questions up in that awesome head of yours too.**

 **No New names.**

 **My birthday is this Friday coming up! :D Yay me!**

 **Thank you guys for enjoying the story this far aND it won't be too long before the next chapter.**

 **Until then,**

 **SilverLight22 OUT! ;D**


	14. Chapter XIV Return of the Past

**Heya guys! SilverLight22 here! It's been 2 weeks since the last Chapter so I hope you've eager to read this!**

 **Question time! Which felt more of a suicide movie? Rogue One or Suicide Squad? Hinestly rogue one did a better job living up to the name anyhow.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE OC ASHE CREATED BY Silvaze299**

* * *

 **SONIC POV**

 _ **~Heavens Kitchen Restaurant~ 8:49 AM**_

Whew! I made it to work just in the nick of time! Usually I'm not in a rush to get to work since I'm practically the fastest thing on the planet but I didn't think spending time with Amy could drain so much energy like this!

"Sonic! There you are! What happened today? You're usually early!" My boss vector stared at me while I walked past him.

"Sorry, Vector, I was just making sure my brother had someone to each over him while I work today is all." He sighed as I got my handy dandy chef hat on that I usually keep in my own locker. Vector is a pretty nice guy whether he sounds loke it or not. He hired me when I was selling some of my home made chili dogs at my own stand so I could earn a few bucks. After the whole thing with dad, I had to make money somehow you know?

"That's understandable. Usually I would mind but I know what circumstances your family is in right now so don't worry. Just as long as youre not spending nights banging some girl or partying all night, we're good Sonic." It's funny how he mentions Sex after I'm literally drained from amy last night...

"I know Vec, I would never do that." I've got a feeling that's gonna bite me later but oh well.

"Yeah, anyhow, we got a new rookie working here starting today. His name's Ashe Kearney Akel. A 15 year old teenager from SunShade hills." Sunshade hills? What's a kid from SunShade hills doing all the way out here?

"You're gonna show him around the place today and teach him the basics. He's going to be your assistant Chef anyways, so you didn't really have a choice." Woah, I like where this is all going. An assistant? Not bad if I say so myself. This kid must have some serious cooking skill for Vector to hire him.

"Well, good luck Sonic. He'll be waiting for you in the office." Vector walked away from the locker room and back into wherever he goes when he's busy. Now, time to find and introduce myself to the new guy.

I walk up to the office set up between the bathrooms and the kitchen and open the door, and I swear for a second I thought I saw Silver sitting there. It turned out to be actually just my imagination though, he has the same quill hair style but his top three quills are slicked back. For some odd reason, I feel like I've met this kid before.

"Hey there, you must be Ashe right?" As soon as he saw me I saw his back stiffen up and he gained into a very formal but unneeded posture.

"Y-Yes sir! That would be me!" Woah, formal much?

"No need to call me Sir Ashe, just call me Sonic." As I motioned my hand for him to follow me, he got up and eased up a bit on the shoulders. I guess he's trying to make a good first impression. Now I'm not one to judge about looks and all that. I only care if the person can produce results.

I showed Ashe around the place, and I gave him a personal handbook for all of our regulations we have. The kid is surprisingly a good listener and he remembers every word I say by detail. Now let's see if his cooking skills are as good as I think they are.

"Alright Ashe, as my new assistant chef, you will be handling orders and cooking today. Consider this a test if you'd like, I will be evaluating your skills as a Chef and reporting the results back to Vector. Am I clear?" Ashe gave a nod to my instructions and headed towards the kitchen. Although it's Barely nine in the morning, we still lIke getting prepared so we can get the day going smoothly. Although it's mostly because Vector hates it when no one is doing anything because our official opening time is actually 9:30 AM on Saturdays.

"Sonic! I need to see you one quick second!" I heard one of my coworkers call for me. Before I went into the kitchen, I looked out the window. There was a white hedgehog that looked EXACTLY like Silver except his quills were outlined in black and they had glowing red stripes. He looked at me with a blank and cold stare as if he was analyzing my every movement.

Wait...it can't be...there's no way it's 'him'. Theres no way in HELL, he's alive! I thought that bastard died!

"SONIC! I REALLY NEED TO SEE YOU NOW!" My coworker called for me once more with a much more impatient tone.

"I'm coming, give me a sec!" I replied back. As soon as I decided to shift my eyes back to the window, he was gone. I swear, if having sex is going to cause me to hallucinate, I need to talk to Amy about it. I do not want to ever remember 'him' again.

 **Silver POV**

 _ **~Nocere Bros. Residence~ 10:18 AM**_

 _"Begin fight simulation, test number 402. Subjects 2187-S, 2188-S, Z-0N13 shall be forgoing a free for all using their abilities that has been enhanced by the molecular accelerator to produce results of success or failure."_

 _"I don't want to fight anymore! I don't wanna!"_

 _"Subject 2187-S is refusing to fight. Activating Shock Collar. 100 volts."_

 _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAĢGGGGGHHHHHHH!"_

 _"Insolent defect! You will obey the commands you are given!"_

 _"Daddy please stop! He's my friend!"_

 _"Nebula, how did you get in here!? I told you to stay put in the laboratory!"_

 _"It hurts...it hurts...mommy...I don't want to fight anymore...mommy...please...it hurts..."_

 _"Stop it! He's just a kid like me!"_

 _"He is NOTHING like you my child! Stay away from him, do you hear me!?"_

 _"It hurts...it...hurts...mommy...it hurts...mommy..."_

 _"Subject is still refusing to comply. Increasing Shock collar to 150 Volts._

 _"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"_

 _"Mommy! It hurts! IT HURTS! MOMMY! MOMMY! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"_

 _"DADDY STOP IT!"_

 _"NEBULA, GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!"_

 _"IT HURTS! IT HURTS! MOMMY! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!"_

 _"Silver! SILVER! SILVER!"_

"SILVER! WAKE UP!" Huh, what?

I open my eyes, only to see Nebula and Blaze floating in the air along with a whole bunch of other stuff! I calmed down my tension and slowly descended them to safety.

"Silver are you okay? You zoned out after we began the meditation portion of the lesson." Nebula looked at me in a very concerned way. What was that? Was that me? I don't remember any of this...

"I'm fine guys, let's continue on with the lesson guys okay?" I say finally gaining my focus once again. Although Blaze won't stop looking at me. Not that it's rude or anything but it does make me lose my focus time to time.

"No way Silver. That wasn't you doing that. What happened to you Silver?" Blaze directly confronted me. She stuck her face close to mine glaring into my eyes so she knows I won't try to lie.

"I don't know...it felt like a vision...but not a vision..." I honestly can't explain what I just saw. It doesn't make any sense to me.

"I think that's it for now Silver. Let's take a break for a while." Nebula said while getting up. Believe it or not, she can be a fast learner but this technique is gonna take some more time if she wants to perfect it.

"Mind if I stay here for today? I don't really have anything else planned for today...and well...my parents are out of town so there's that too." Why is she nervous? Of couse she can stay. What kind of best friend would is be if I didn't. Though me and Blaze won't be alone anymore...wait why am I concerned about that?

"Of course you can stay Nebula, heck you can even watch the show we were about to watch together if you want." I looked over to Blaze and her face glowed with excitement. I like that, it really shows who she is as a person inside. Plus the fact that even her eyes sparkle just puts me in awe looking at them.

"Are you sure Silver? You two seemed to enjoy yourselves...alone if you know at I mean." What is she talking about? Of course we don't mind, we're friends. Why would she ask a question like that in the first place?

"I mean it Nebs, you can stay here for as long as you like. Right Blaze? Blaze?" I looked for her until I saw her sitting down, getting show prepped up and the only thing that fills her face is excitement. I guess she won't mind. Though why do I have this naggy feeling inside though?

"Thanks Silver, I appreciate it. Where's the bathroom again by the way?" Nebula asked me while I got up myself.

"Its upstairs, second door that intersects my room and Sonic's room." As she went to go take care of business, Blaze looked back at me after she finished setting up.

"So, I take she's watching with us too?" Blaze asked with a slightly dissapointed tone. Although I think I know why she would say it like that. Not that we like each other or anything, but it was kinda awesome just the two of us geeking out together. At least that's what I think.

"Yeah, she is. Nebula went to go use the bathroom upstairs and-" Before I could finish, I saw a white hedgehog staring out at me through my window. He looked exactly like me except his quills were outlined in black...his glove shape was square and was black vs mine being circular and cyan. He also had red glowing stripes that gave off a really odd feeling to me.

I looked at him a little more, as we both analyzed each other quietly and I fell into my cold stare moment. You see, my face goes completely emotionless when I'm thinking or trying to understand something more complex. As we continued to stare at each other, he mouthed something at me.

I couldn't interpret what he was trying to say, but he kept doing it over and over again. Some thing about him...makes me feel uneasy. Why is my body trembling?

"Silver are you okay? What were you saying?" I broke focus and looked at Blaze. She gave me the look of worry, as she saw my body tremble before her.

"I'm fine its...nothing." As I looked back, he was gone. Was I imagining all that? There's no possible way, right? Maybe?

"Don't worry Blaze, I was just imagining things is all." I was probably seeing things. C'mon Silver , this is no time to be doing stuff like that. You're with Blaze watching shows alone her, well not anymore but thats besides the point. Enjoy the weekend for once. I'll catch up on my studies later on today.

"If you say so Silver... I'm just a little worried is all." She sat back down and patted her hand on th couch for me to sit next to her, which I reluctantly did. When I did so, Blaze flinched for five seconds until she spoke up.

"Lets start, I have and feeling Nebula won't be down here for a while." What makes her say that? I mean I don't want Nebula to feel left out and all.

"Blaze are you sure? I don't want Nebula to feel left out you know." She looked at me and her fse of excitement returned.

"Yea I'm sure Silver. Don't worry about it okay?" If she says so. I'm sorry Nebula, but I mean...well..er...yeah my argument of defense is pretty weak right now.

"Okay, then let's get the show on the road!"

 **? POV**

So it is him...I thought I knew it was my younger brother. He's changed...hopefully he's not a sniveling coward like he used to be. Don't worry little brother, we will be reunited...very, very soon.

* * *

 **and that's all folks! I had small difficulty writing this chapter but I managed anyways! a new name has finally ARRIVED SO LET'S DIG IN!**

 **Ashe Kearney Akel. Kearney means "the fighter" in Celtic. This may or may not hint future importance in the story but I'll leave that up to you to decide :3 Now the last name Akel has an interesting meaning to it as Akel is muslim for being intelligent and wise and was deriving from the personal Arabic name.**

 **That's all for now so**

 **SilverLight22 OUT ! ;)**


	15. Chapter XV Mission Start!

**Hey guys, SilverLight22 here. it's about time to get back to updating this ol' story. I have a lot in store for those awesome brains of yours. Anyhow, let's get to the story!**

* * *

 **NEBULA POV**

 _ **~NOCERE BROS. HOUSEHOLD~ 11:16 AM**_

Hehehehe, I knew I could get the hang of this nifty trick called telepathy. If you didn't catch what happened earlier, I told Blaze to start without me so she and Silver can get some...alone time~. But being the sister kind of person I am to Silver, I approve of blaze. Well it's not like I have a choice anyways, she has the bond with Silver. I don't think you know what that means but when the times right I think I'll make much sense of it. Although, how does Silver do telepathy so easily? I get huge massive headaches whenever I use it and it completely drains my energy! Well... I guess he was created a lot tougher than they intended. Silver isn't...just any hedgehog though, and that's why I'm here to make sure he stays safe.

As I left the bathroom, I snuck down the stairs so Silver and Blaze wouldn't notice me. All honesty though, they would actually make a cute couple. Despite me not knowing Blaze, Silver is obviously attracted to her. And that's rare, because Silver has never been attracted to anyone in his whole life. Well except for me but that's when we were kids. He probably doesn't remember any of that yet but I get the feeling he will soon. I don't know what the Federation did to his memories, but whatever they did, it's starting to wear off.

"It's been over an hour Blaze. You think something happened to Nebula?" There he goes again, being the big worry wart he is.

"I'm sure she's fine Silver, but I do admit it has been some time..." Great, I might get blown thanks to Blaze's honesty. But I like that about her though. Honesty is a trait I would love for everyone in this big world of ours. But then again...I'm the one not being completely honest here. I mean...the whole world could possibly end in roughly a year and what am I doing?! I'm hiding from the only key to making sure that it doesn't happen!

"Stay here Silver, I'll go look for her." Blaze got up from the couch and started walking towards the stairs. Unfortunately, thanks to her cat like senses, she spotted me hiding in the kitchen.

"Nebula, what are you doing? You said you'd be gone for 10 minutes! It's been well over an hour!" Man, she's almost dense as Silver. Yeesh.

"I just wanted you guys to have some alone time, that's all! I swear it!" Hopefully she doesn't overreact.

"W-W-What do you mean alone time!? Me and Silver are just friends!" Darn it! Why do they have to be so dense!?

"I said you guys could start without me, that way you two could enjoy yourselves." Jeez, she looks like Scourgette right now. She's blushing as if the color red in its purest form was splashed onto her.

"Blaze? Everything alright up there?" Oh man, if I don't go back there Silver is gonna know I lied, but hey it was for a good cause.

"Yeah we're good Silver! We're coming down in a minute." Hehe,I picked up my ventriloquist skills from Silver back when we were kids. I'm glad it's still proving useful to modern time now.

"So are coming or not Nebula? This day isn't exactly what I had in mind." Oh then what was it, my shy feline friend?

"So you DID want to be alone with Silver eh? Hey its okay, I approve 100%." Oh man I know this is a little mean but I gotta tease just a bit. But I swear if she hurts Silver I'm gonna break that ne- I mean I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind hahaha... I mean, I would hope not because I always want to be ready for any possibility.

"Thats not what I meant!" In case if you can't tell, we're whispering to each other.

"Alright, Alright. Lets go." I think knuckles rubbed off on me a bit with his puntastic puns." What, they're kinda funny in my opinion.

As we walk into the living room, I sat to the nearby couch so Blaze and Silver could still sit together.

"You okay Nebula? You were up there for quite some time you know?" Should've known he'd ask.

"Yeah I'm fine Silvy, just some stuff I was dealing with." Luckily Silver trusts me to a default. Though I feel bad when I say it like ghat because I feel like I'm taking advantage of that trust. I don't want to be like my father.

"If you say so Nebs. Let's get the show on the row!"

 **? POV**

 _"C'mon Silver, I'll go easy on you this time if you quit whining like a big baby!"_

 _"Waaah! I don't wanna fight anymore!"_

 _"Honestly Silver, I'm done with your selfish wants! We have no rights! We are created to obey, so obey damn it!"_

 _"I want my mommy! Revlis I want our mommy!"_

 _"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UUUUUUUP! YOU'RE THE ONLY REASON WHY WE GET TREATED LIKE THIS. WE ALL HAVE TO PAY FOR IT BECAUSE YOU WON'T LISTEN!"_

 _"Leave him alone Revlis! He's only 5!"_

 _"SHUT IT SONIC! YOU DON'T MAKE THE SITUATION ANY BETTER!"_

 _"Subjects 2187-S, 2188-S and Z-0N13, please continue the fight evaluation test or prepare for electrocution."_

 _"GET UP SILVER! Stop being such a wimp and fight!"_

 _"Can't you see he's tired and exhausted Revlis, he can't go on forever! He needs rest!"_

 _"We don't have a choice Sonic! If Sil_ _ver baby here won't fight then I'll make him fight! Take this you miserable excuse for a brother!"_

 _"Revlis I won't let you hurt hi-!"_

 _"Outta my way you pathetic life source! I'm gonna teach our little brother a lesson!"_

 _"Mommy! I want mommy-oof! Aghk!"_

 _Take this! and this! You stupid kid! if you can't live up to your purpose then I'll make sure you don't have to live any longer with it!"_

 _"REVLIS STOP IT! REVLIS! REVLIS!"_

"REVLIS! Do you copy!? Answer me boy!" I hear my father call for me through my wrist communicator. Instead of keeping in my recollection of memories, I respond to his call.

"Yes father, I read you." All these years...and the outside world ceases to suprise me with its changes.

"Good good. Have you located your brother?" Peh, he really doesn't care about the other one does he? Not like it matters anyhow.

"Yes I have. He has two girls over. One purple cat and one blue-violet hedgehog. They seem to be engaging in some sort of Television ritual Alfred told me about." I've never done a Television ritual before. I wonder what it's actually like?

"Alright, keep the observation up. Do not let them see you. If anyone thinks they recognize you, eliminate them." Cruel orders...just the way I like it.

"But of course father. And father, I think the blue-violet hedgehog may be the same one who helped Silver escape all those years ago." I'll never forget the day that little bitch ruined our lives by setting them free. Thinking that our way of living was harsh and unfair, when it was really just a survival training for when the time comes.

"Good, good. Do not engage her whatsoever. Even if it is Ms. Emerald, she is not our priority, she can be handled later. Am I clear, Revlis?" Shell get what's coming to her...eventually. Hopefully she'll be just as dead as her father. A pitiful waste of oxygen.

"Understood. What is the status of my enrollment to my brother's school?" School...I've only heard stories about it but Alfred says it's a place of wise knowledge while father says it's prison where you're bound against your will. Guess I'm about to find out for myself.

"You're enrolled. Though it's the weekend, you'll be starting on monday, which is two days from now." Alright, I guess I'll have to wait a while then.

"What about Sonic? Does he not matter?" Father always seemed mad when it came to him. All he has ever said is that he was the 'mistake'. I don't quite understand what that means but if it's displeasing to my father I shouldn't mention it too often right now.

"...Again not our priority. If he gets in the way, kill him when deemed neccessary, and make it painful." Aggressive orders. That's actually a first for me.

"That's all I have for you Revlis. Ven out." Basically I could do whatever I want to until then. I might as well get familiar with the surrounding area I'll be living in. Maybe kill off some street thugs for fun. I need some warm up after all.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I hope this chapter was enjoyable because things are starting to get interesting.**

 **My health issues are still going on but I'll be writing again. so until next time,**

 **SILVERLIGHT22 OUT !**


	16. Chapter XVI Dinner Dash Part 1

**Hello everybody!** SilverLight22 **here, bringing you another chapter! Sorry I am late again. I got into...another accident( (I got slightly lazy). Anyhow! I'm sure you haven't been waiting for a month just for me to talk so let's get a move in to the story!**

* * *

 **AMY POV**

 **~ Near the Nocere Bros Residence, 6:35 PM~**

Man, that took me longer than expected. But it's not like that matters anyways, since Blaze did get Silver all to herself. And what's better is that they're alone together! Hopefully something happened and...ooo...so many possibilities! I gotta get there quick! if only Sonic was here with me!

"Uh excuse me miss, is this wallet yours?" a voice said behind me. I turn around to see a hedgehog similar to to Silver's appearance but with red streaks and circular designs on his glove. I don't know this person but I have a bad feeling about him.

"Oh yeah that is! Thank you very much uh..."

"Revlis. My name is Revlis." he said with a blatant tone.

"Thank you Revlis, I appreciate it..." Next thing I knew he was gone. Who is that guy really? My Amy sense is kicking in and it's telling me that guy is no good! And my Amy sense is never wrong!

Anyhow, I finally reach the house and open the door with the spare key sonic gave me. And to my surprise, my fantasy didn't play out at all! Why the hell is NEBULA HERE!?

"Oh hey Amy, you're back." Silver greeted me from the couch. I swear he better at least had done something cute or romantic or something! I need results Silver!

"Yeah I am. I bet you guys had a great time alone together~" Hopefully while it lasted anyway.

"You bet! We watched several hours of the Scarlet Speedster, Merlock Dones and so much more!" I didn't think Silver to be taken as a geek but oh well. Geeks can be cute too.

"Yeah and I had a great time with you Silver." Silver began blushing! Way to go Blaze! Plus 10 points!

"Ehehe, I did too Blaze. We really ought to do this more often." The moment is right! they're sitting close together within intimate range! Just do it! DO IT! DON'T LET MY DREAMS BE DREAMS!

"And I had an Awesome time with you guys too!" Oh right forgot about her. Dang it! Minus 20 points!

"Oh hey Amy! What are you doing here?" That should my line Nebula!

"Ah, I'm just staying here for a while with Sonic for the weekend. What about you?"

"Eh, I'm staying over at Silver's too! Since my parents are out of town and all...and that Silver is teaching me telepathy" Telepathy? Silver can do that? That explains Scourgette's comments the other day.

"Yeah, I said she could stay since we haven't seen each other in years. I figured why not catch up?" And of course Silver has good intentions. It's not like he wouldn't anyways.

"You make a good point I guess. Man I'm hungry..." Man, I shouldn't of skipped lunch today! But I had so much stuff to do!

"That's alright, I'll start cooking dinner then. Blaze, are you gonna be able to stay for tonight? I'm making Enchiladas, your favorite after all." OOO NICE ONE SILVER! Hook, line and sinker! Plus 30 points!

"Well let me call my parents first. My dad will freak out if I'm not home by curfew, especially if I'm at a boys house." Shoot! Hopefully things go the way I want them to.

"Alright, fine by me Blaze. Nebula do you want to help cook?" Man, Silver doubles as a house wife too. Sonic my love, I couldn't have thanked you more for your job at a five star restaurant.

"It's fine Silver. Plus, I want to see how much better you've gotten at cooking!" At that, Silver got up and walked to the kitchen. He put on an apron and started taking out some ingredients to make the enchiladas. Now I'm kinda curious what Silver's cooking is like as well.

 **BLAZE POV**

 **~Nocere Bros. Residence, Living room~**

"You want to what!?" And of course I expected this much of my father. My father is a bit over protective and is also against most boys since every other one I've quote on quote "dated" were just dissapointments.

"I just want to eat dinner at Silver's house. He said he's making Enchiladas tonight..." Yeah I told him that was my favorite food, and I guess that's where Silver got the idea to make it. I mean his cooking this morning was stellar!

"Absolutely no-!" Before my father could finish, it sounded like the phone was swiped from his hand...which could only mean...

"Hey Sweety!" Mom. Of course...

"Hey mom. What are you doing with dad's phone?"

"I couldn't help but hear you wanted to eat at that boy Silver's House!" You really need to stop eavesdropping on dad's conversations on the phone mother.

"Well yeah mom, I do..."

"Well don't worry about it honey! I've read his records and he's a really good boy! He's also extremely intellectual so I think he's a worthy candidate." M-Mom!? What are you saying!?

"N-No mom it's not like that! Me and Silver are just friends! Friends! Honest!"

"Oh hon, don't play coy with me. I don't mind this one! Now what do you kids say nowadays? Just do it?" Mom, that joke is old...

"Mom, I'm just eating dinner at his place, nothing more, nothing less." This is odd behaviour coming from my mom though. She's not any different than dad when it comes to boys either. So why the sudden change?

"Oh C'mon, it's not like everyone gets to date a five star chef's brother." So there was a reason. I knew it.

"How did you know about that Mom? I didn't say anything about Silver's brother."

"A woman has her secrets, my dear daughter." Man, mothers are scary...

"Is that the only reason you'd even want me with him mom? Hypothetically speaking of course."

"Of course not! I'd never suggest such a thing! It's just one of the plus one benefits you'll have if you do! You're only young for a short time you know. And I'm sure this boy won't dissapoint your father or me." Dad lost faith in school boys a long time ago mom...

"But still mom, we are just friends. That's all." If she ever finds out I kissed Silver , I'm never gonna hear the end of it. And dad...oh boy don't even get me started.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem if we invite him and his brother to dinner tomorrow then." W-WHAT!?

"M-Mom! What are you saying!?"

"If he's having you for dinner for tonight, then I don't see why he can't come over tomorrow in exhange. Plus, maybe he'll gain the approval of your father." Dear Möbius mom, you sound like Amy.

"Mom, like I said before, we are just friends. Nothing is gonna happen between us okay?" Not like something did happen...but she won't ever know that.

"Keep telling yourself that honey. Well me and your dad have some adult stuff to do so don't let us bother your enjoyment of youth sweety! Bye'cha!" And with that she hung up on me. What am I gonna say to Silver...Jeez. Mom does not make this easy for me at all.

"Hey Blaze, what your folks say?" Silver asked me from the kitchen while cooking the nearly done enchiladas.

"They said I could stay for dinner. But I-" Before I could finish, Amy hugged me for some reason.

"YES! 40 Points for Blaze!" What on Möbius is she talking about? Points?

"Uh, Amy? Y-You're kinda hugging me too t-tight..." I keep forgetting her hugs are deadly sometimes.

"Oh sorry about that! I'm just so happy! Well for you anyways."

"Why?" If amy was perhaps several years older, she'd just be like my mom. Ugh.

"N-o rea-son~" Seriously, why doesn't anyone want to tell me telling when I want to know them!?

"Alright guys! Come and get it!" Silver called for us as he began placing dishes with Enchiladas. They look pretty good actually...

"Sonic should be home soon...he's a little late though..." That's sounds like a first when Silver said that. And is if it was on queue sonic came right through the opened door.

"Sorry I'm late guys! I had to work overtime a bit. What's this I smell? Food?"

"No Sonic, it's burnt crayons. Of course it's food." Silver said sarcastically.

"Okay jeez, don't need to be so rude baby bro." Sonic took a seat at the table as the rest of did the same.

"So Blaze what was it that were trying to say earlier?" Silver asked before I began eating. Honestly, I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my entire life...well besides 'that'.

"Well...since I'm staying the night for dinner, my parents want you to come over for dinner tomorrow at our house." Silver's eyes went blank while Amy just started smiling a lot.

"W-What?" Silvers face is all red. Is he that embarassed?

"What's wrong bro? This is awesome! You get to go to a girls house!" Why did Sonic have to say it like that?

"It's not that..I'm glad I was invited. It's just..." Just what Silver?

"C'mon Silvy, Spit it out!" I almost forgot Nebula was with us. She really hasn't said much though. I guess she really was glued to the TV.

"I've never...been to a girl's house before."

"Oh...I mean you don't have to go if you don't want too Silver. I'm not going to force you at all."

"No I'll go. it's just that this is a first for me is all. So I'm just a bit surprised and nervous."

"Alright then. I'm glad you'll be joining us tomorrow then." If it makes him feel better, I'm a bit nervous too. I've had boys over at my place, so what makes this feel any different? I don't understand...

"Well, now that's settled, let's dig in guys" Sonic must've been really hungry since he's already halfway done. Guess he's just not the fastest at only running.

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I am so so so sorry for not updating for the last three months. I have no excuses but I am going to get back in track with this story as I really do want to finish it! Leave a review or two, suggestion or anything related if the sort!**

 **SilverLight22 out! ^3^**


	17. Chapter XVII Purple

**Hey everyone, SilverLight22 here bringing you another chapter of the story! I have to apologize for the slightly long inconvenience, but I deliver! Question Time! If you could travel to any universe of any fandom, what would it be? Probably the...Star Wars Universe. I'm a big geek -3-**

 **ANYHOW! To the STORY!**

* * *

 **BLAZE POV**

 _ **~Nocere Bros. Residence~ 9:20 AM, Sunday**_

Last night was...something alright. A sleepover was the last thing I expected out of it. So after the whole thing with Dinner, I proceeded to leave but out of the freaking blue, MOM shows up to Silver's house. How she knows where he lives should be pretty easy to deduct considering she is the Vice Principal of Mobius Emerald High. Anyhow, she dropped off some clothes for me saying that I could also stay the night and I could take Silver tomorrow to our place when dinner time comes around the hour. Ugh...that woman is something else...

"Mng...Morning Blaze." Silver greeted me still buried in the comfort of his futon, groaning as he struggles to get out.

"Morning Silver. Did you sleep alright?"

"Yeah...I did. Oof, man I am not ready to get out of bed just yet."

"Neither am I..." Well technically I slept in his bed. Oh right, I should explain this before there's a misunderstanding here. After my questionable mother left me my clothes for sleep, Nebula, Sonic and Amy all insisted I slept with Silver last night. Seeing as uncomfortable as I already was with my mother's decision, Silver, being the nice gentleman he was, grabbed a futon for himself and insisted I could sleep in his bed while he sleeps on the floor with the futon. At first, I told him he really didn't have to, but he had already gone away with it. Honestly though, I wouldn't have minded sleeping in the futon. Sleeping in the same bed with him is...well I'd rather not think about it.

"Welp, breakfast won't make itself they say..." He said as he finally withdrew the strength and energy to get out of his futon.

"You can stay here and sleep a little more if you want to Blaze, I'll wake you up when I'm done making breakfast okay?"

"Alright, I'll do that Silver." He proceeded to exit the room after I said so. Wait, I just realized this is the first time I've ever slept in a guys room! How can I overlook that one crucial fact!?

 _"Bzzt!"_ I heard my cell phone vibrate on Silver's shelf where it was charging. So I got up and continued to look at my phone.

 ** _"Amy: So, how was sleeping with Silver last night?"_** Really? Is this the first thing she texts me in the morning?"

 _ **"It was okay. He slept in the futon though. I still feel kind of bad I had to steal his bed though."**_

 ** _"Amy: "Awe, that's okay. It just proves how much of a good guy he is."_**

 ** _"Yeah well, I'm gonna go back to sleep for a bit. Silver's making breakfast so just be ready."_**

 ** _"Amy: Aw okay. Sleep well miss Purr-fect. ;)"_** Ugh I hate it when she makes cat puns like that.

Anyhow, after all that, I put back my phone to charge and walked back to Silver's bed. Silver's bed is...nice. It smells like him and...it somehow feels like him. I can really feel his aura on this bed, almost as if he was right next to me...not that I would want that! That'd be very uncomfortable for me...I mean a guy and a girl sleeping in the same bed...that's for couples and married people, not me. I mean, I did just sleep in another guy's bed...OH GOD! Why am I just now realizing all this!? Ugh...I'm just gonna get changed for a bit before I go back for a small nap.

 **Silver POV**

Man, Blaze sleeping over was actually a huge surprise for me. When her mom came over when she was supposed to pick her up, she ended up just dropping off Blaze's clothes. By staying the night for dinner, I didn't think they literally meant spending the night here. Well, I'm not going to complain really since I was kind of happy about it.

"Morning Silv." I heard Sonic call my name as I finished walking down the stairs.

"Sonic? I thought you were still asleep with Amy." He yawned as his face began to look more refreshing. Usually, he's always ready to wake up since he can recover energy faster than anyone else but being even a bit tired is actually unusual since it happens rarely. Sonic could be up until 3 AM and he'll look like he had a great time sleeping when he wakes up at 6 AM in the morning.

"I was, but I got a bit hungry, so I came down here hoping to find some croissants."

"Again? This is why I have to keep them hidden in my room Sonic." Funny story there. Sonic has an insane obsession for croissants with chili for breakfast sometimes, and since his appetite is pretty big, he usually ends up eating them all before I could even get to one.

"Aw c'mooooon baby bro! I already promised I wouldn't eat them all again!"

"You said that last time and what happened?"

He sighed in defeat knowing what he would say next. " I ate them all..."

"Exactly. This is why I bought a mini fridge for my room to keep things AWAY from you. You can't control yourself."

"But c'mon Silv. I really mean it this time!"

"Sonic, it's no use telling me to change my mind about this."

"Fine...will you still make me some though? I'd really appreciate it."

"I will, but I don't want you snooping in my room when you want more later alright?" He's tried before and I've caught him every single time. He's already promised to not snoop in my room again, but I'm not taking any chances here.

"Thanks Silv." He then proceeded to walk up the stairs behind me intending to go back to his room. After I knew he actually went back up to his room, I went back to go upstairs to get the croissants from my room hidden in a secret compartment I made. I don't usually like keeping things from Sonic but this is an exception to that.

As I made it to my room door again, I opened the door instantly to get what I needed until...

"SILVER!" I heard Blaze yell my name until I realized the reason WHY she yelled my name. She was getting changed and currently from my view, she's only wearing... her purple underwear and her slightly unbuttoned bra!?

"HOLY CRAP I'MSOSORRYBLAZE!" I ran my hedgehog rear and slammed the door like a sucker. I was NOT expecting to see this first thing in the morning damn it!

"Blaze I'm really, really, really, really, REEEEEALLY SORRY!" I began apologizing behind the door while my heart racing. Jeez...not only is my heart racing a kajillion miles per hour but so is my mind! I can feel my face as if it was cooked by a campfire! Oh chaos, I really hope I didn't just screw up big time right now!

"I-It's fine Silver..." I heard her reply weakly from the other side. Oh man, I don't think I've screwed up any harder than this!

"H-How much d-did you see...?" She asked me still in a weak voice.

"I uh...I...I...I...saw everything..." Welp, I might as well go die in a hole now.

"...Okay." She answered back and didn't speak again. Oh chaos, I just wanted a normal weekend! And what does she mean okay!? I thought girls hated guys when this kind of stuff happens!

"You can come in now..." I enter the room seeing her blushing under my blankets in the bed. Not wanting to make this situation even more awkward, I got to my closet, opened the compartment, got the croissants and headed right back for the door. I glanced over at her one more time as she was still blushing at this embarrassing outcome of events. I met her eyes peering at me from underneath the blanket, and it wasn't an angry stare whatsoever. Anyhow, I close the door behind me and proceed to go back downstairs where I had planned to be in the first place.

Jeez...I didn't mean for any of that to happen...I just hope we cant talk about that and I can apologize more directly in a less awkward situation...

"Aw crap Silver, you really screwed up this time!" I told myself while hitting the side of my head. But there was only one thing that kept distracting me, and that thought was...purple.

* * *

 **And that's another chapter in! SO I gotta apologize for my non-consistent publishing but I will be publishing chapters every Saturday or Sunday unless something comes up. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next week!**

 **SilverLight22 out ;)**


	18. Chapter XVIII Dinner Dash Part 2

**Hey guys, SilverLight22 here! Yes, I know I'm two days late but I had stuff to do. Anyhow! Question time! If you could be any character of the Sonic franchise for the rest of your life, who would it be? I would be... ah you should already know! Now let's get to the story shall we?**

* * *

 **BLAZE POV**

 ** _~Ignacia Residence, 7:47 PM~_**

Ugh, this day has passed by way too fast. Sonic already drove us to my house since he actually has a license. He said if they're going to come over to my house, they need to show up in style and mannerism and such. Nebula said she wanted to stay behind and hang out with Amy since she has a project to do. Anyhow, I'm waiting for mom to finish cooking dinner while me, Silver, Sonic and my dad wait at the dining room table.

"So...how long have you two known my daughter?" Jeez, dad is already going at it with the questions. So typical of him to do.

"W-Well I uh...met your daughter on the first day of school sir. It's actually not been too long since we've met." Silver is looking a bit nervous, though I really can't blame him. My father is a former Armed Forces of Mobius Lieutenant and now currently downgraded to a police officer. He served in the Great Mobian War before I was born and later retired when I was six years old. He joined the Emerald Police Department since his experience proved helpful to training police officers and that really is the reason of why he's so uptight when it comes to me.

"Really? And you?" He averts his gaze to Sonic, raising a brow with a serious glare.

"Oh, well Amy introduced me to her when she stood up for my little brother over here." He smiled nonchalantly at him, showing no sign of being intimidated by him. I do gotta admit, Sonic is pretty gutsy.

"Amy? As in Amelia Rose?" Oh right, Amy is sort of a family friend since I started middle school. Dad really likes her since she was my first best friend and only best friend.

"Yeah, she's actually my girlfriend. We've been dating for several years now actually."

"So you're Sonic eh? Amy talks about you time to time!" Huh, his tone shifted positively, in which is actually a rare thing for him to do.

"Daaaaaaaad I'm hungry!" Oh chaos, it's my little sister again. My little sister, Flare, is about 7 years old and she is a sweetheart most of the time, but there are time's when she's...essentially a demon.

"Don't worry my little flame, your mom is almost done making dinner." Flare looks at Sonic and Silver, but mostly concentrates her focus on Silver for some odd reason.

"Daddy, are these guy's like blaze's boyfriends or something?" FLARE!

"Flare, you're too young to understand what that even means!" Jeez, she's always been the outrageous one with crazy ideas. Since she's the youngest of the three of us, dad calls her "little flame" as a nickname.

"Your sister is right Flare, these are our guests for tonight. Apologize right now young lady."

"I'm sorry! But you both look so fitting for my big sister! Especially you mister!" She points at Silver with her eyes widening. I wonder why she likes Silver so much?

"A-Ah um...i-it's not l-l-l-like that!" And Silver's face just turned into a tomato, how cute.

"Pffft HA HA HA! My little girl is already playing sister's advocate eh?" DAD! Not funny!

"I'm sorry, but you were just like her with Ember when you were her age Blaze. It's so canny." I guess he's not wrong but why does he have to mention that now?!

"Sorry little flare, but this hedgehog already has a rose struck to his heart." That's kinda cheesy, but again, it is Sonic.

"Rose? You have a rose in your heart?! I WANNA SEE!" I don't think Flare gets that Sonic was speaking metaphorically.

"No Flare, he doesn't literally mean he has a rose in his heart, he's just saying that metaphorically."

"What does 'meta...maeta...metaporkly' mean?" She's definitely still the 7 year old sister I know, it's adorable!

" You'll understand when you get older sweetie." Mom comes out holding plates with Salisbury Steaks on it, and boy she made a lot of them for us to eat.

"Oh hey honey, finally done with the dinner I see." Dad can be impatient sometimes when mom cooks, but mom's cooking is really great! Although in honesty, I'd probably say Silver's cooking this morning is a tad bit better.

"Yes Mr. hungry pants, I know you've been dying for my food." Mom told dad sarcastically while playfully rolling her eyes. Mom and dad's relationship is really an interesting one than most people, but it's probably because they're my parents.

"You bet I have been. I could've fought in another war and you'd barely be done by the time I came back from service."

"Oh sure hon. Sure." Mom takes a seat after she finishes putting everything on the table.

"I'm glad you boys can make it tonight!"

"Thanks Mrs. Ignacia, it's a pleasure." Both Sonic and Silver said in sync with each other, which is kind of weird.

"Oh no need for formalities! You can call me Aiko! Sonic, you should know this by now!" Ugh, Mom can be sort of loose when it comes to people of her interest.

"I know, but someones gotta set an example for his baby bro!" Sonic playfully nudged Silver with his elbow. Honestly, Sonic and my mother get along way too easily.

"S-Sonic not right now!" I agree, we're at a dinner table right now.

"Alright, alright. But man look at this food! Let's dig in!" And at that we began eating the food mother prepared, which I think Sonic started asking about what recipe she used to make the Salisbury steaks. But honeslty though, this night has gone off to a nice start.

 **REVLIS POV**

Hmm...so this is the purple cat's place. Silver decided to eat here for a...date was it? I don't know, that kind of subject isn't something I'm familiar with. The house is quite impressive to a degree I guess, architecture is highly valued nowadays in this society. Now let's find out why my two brothers are here. As much as it pains me, all I can do is watch for now. Father better give me new orders soon.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Yeah, this chapter is a bit shorter than usual but it's what I've got for now! Anyhow let's get into the new names I've introduced! (Haven't done this in a while, jeez) Aiko is Japanese for loving child. Blaze's mom supports and cares for her family very much and is always willing to get to know someone to help them out. This also references Blaze's middle name Michiko to her side of the family. Now on to Little flare. The word Flare means a sudden brief burst of bright flame or light. This references how all three siblings name are related to fire (NAILED IT) indicating she is also a pyrokinetic like her two older sisters. Also, Flare is a handful when she goes crazy with ideas so expect to see her more in the next chapter!**

 **That's all for today and I'll see you next weekend, SilverLight22 out! :D**


	19. Chapter XIX Insight of a War Story

**Hey there everyone! Sorry I have been absent for a long while, I've been occupied with life, music and other junk. I don't have any other proper excuse than life but I haven't given up on this story, I will finish what I started. So, I am happy to announce I will be on schedule every/or other Friday from here on out. I have been practicing my writing skills in some classes and I hope to put further good use to them here. Now let's move on to the chapter!**

* * *

 **BLAZE POV**

 ** _~Ignacia Residence, 8:15 PM~_**

Well, this night hasn't been all that bad. Silver and Sonic got to know my family a bit further since my dad became quite fond of them, which to me was a really big surprise. After we all finished eating, we all headed to the living room for some discussion, it was my mother's idea obviously.

"So boys, you know about the Great Mobian War right?" Is he going to tell another one of his war stories? He's told me and my sisters so much about it, we could probably ace a pop quiz in history if we had to.

"I've heard a little about it. It's supposed to be one of the most deadliest bio-wars in all of mobius." Silver answered my father, twiddling his thumbs.

"That indeed it was my boy! I remember back in the day when I first enlisted..." Oh boy here we go...

"Yay! Another story from papa!" Flare brightened up as usual, but mom quickly quieted her down.

"Shhhh, papa is about to start honey!"

"It was May 13th, 20XX, I was married to Blaze's mother while Blaze was only a few years old. I had been working as a construction worker ever since I had graduated high school. It was a normal day, just as any other, until the EOI invaded Skyway Vales, where the jobsite I was working on was. "

"EOI? What's that?" Silver asked with his eyes focused on my father. It seems that his story had piqued his interest.

"The EOI was the Empire of Iblis, an organization dedicating themselves to resurrecting the god of chaos itself so that they could create a new world and such gibberish." Sonic flinched for a second when he heard the word Iblis, I wonder why?

"Anyhow, as I was saying earlier, the invasion had destroyed the jobsite I was on, and the entire building I was in was about to collapse. My buddy Kent was severely injured and I had to get him to safety as he was bleeding out from his sides. None of us, no matter what kind of safety code or counter-measurement we had, could prepare us for an invasion on this kind of scale. The AFM, Armed Forces of Mobius had arrived, but the damage was already done. Heck, I barely made it out alive of that jobsite, had it not been for them. After I left the jobsite, AFM dispatched medical teams to tend to the wounded, Kent being one hell of a lucky survivor thanks to me. There was still other workers under the rubble, so I volunteered myself for search and rescue as the battle went ongoing. Usually, you wouldn't hand a rifle to a civilian, but there were already too many soldiers fighting other battles elsewhere in the segments of Vales. As I was assisting some of the search and rescue teams, these weird creatures came out of nowhere, literally nowhere, out of thin air or somethin'. Now I had never shot a gun in my entire life, but it was thanks to our family's instincts, I had survived."

"You don't have Pyrokinesis?" Silver had asked.

"Oh no, that's Aiko's side of the family. You'd think it would've made fighting the war easier if you did though huh?" Dad chuckled at the thought, being a pyrokinetic. He didn't actually know mom had powers until after they got married. Funny huh?

"Now, these creatures, we called them 'Expers' as later we would find out that they were bio-experiments by the EOI. Apparently they were kidnapping civilians with extraordinary abilities and enhancing them to the point where they were pure monsters with no critical thinking skills whatsoever. These things had attacked us while we were ongoing with the search and rescue. But...I couldn't save everyone. A few of my old work buddies had fallen prey to them, being shredded part, burned alive, turned into acid, hell even electrocuted. I had avenged their deaths, but I had not given peace to their families. After the battle was over, I had received a medal of honor for my act of valor in a critical moment in time. Though being a civilian, I did not want to stop there. After seeing what had happened to my friends and co-workers, I couldn't bear the thought to see what could happen if they came to my family. So, the incident/battle inspired me to enlist in the AFM."

"So what happened to Kent?" I love how Silver is the only one asking the questions here. His eyes are gleaming too, it's adorable.

"Kent had made it to the hospital, where I personally saw to after the battle was over. He thanked me for saving his life, again. I had always been there for him, saving him from accidents, covering shifts, heck I 've been watching over him since high school." Silver's eyes awed at him, probably thinking how awesome my dad is.

"I still remember Kent Greenwood, the clumsiest meathead in school. You two were always up to something dangerously stupid." Mom laughed as she relished her memories in front of us. Uncle Kent is a good family friend, he owns a tool place in downtown and he always let's dad get tools for free. I guess you could say uncle Kent still feels appreciation for his life being saved by dad.

"Heh! You're right, me and Kent had been there neck and neck for each other. Always goofing off or trying to sneak out of class during Old hag Turner's lectures." Dad laughed and smiled. It's not very often I get to see him like that. The war really changed him a lot, but I'll let him get to that.

"Well, back to what I was saying, after I had enlisted into the AFM, I trained day and night, sending letters to your mother since electronics were prohibited due to the EOI hackings of our communcations equipment. Only high command and surperiors were allowed to use specific coded messages through electronics. To be honest the idea was dumb but we didn't question it too much. After all, you can't be too careful in a war against living psycho bio-weps."

"And I enjoyed every single one. I would read his letters every night to Blaze and Ember. They were just the sweetest. I still have them in our room right on my table set on my side of the room." Yeah, I remember, sort of. I mean, I was pretty young, like 4 years old.

"At the Battle of Green Valley, we had run into undoubtedly our most dangerous foe of the war, the Silver Killer." Sonic flinched harder this time, with a look of surprise in his eyes. His body is maintaining a normal posture but his eyes told me other wise.

"The Silver Killer?" Silver questioned the name, since it sounded practically straightforward.

"Yes, the Silver Killer was one of the deadliest EOI expers in the entire war. He could wipe out platoons all by himself in just a few mere seconds. I'd know, because he wiped out mine." Dad's tone changed, as a look of anguish began to fill his face.

"That man, is the one man I CANNOT forgive. We were headed for a small nest of expers hidden deep in the Green Valley forests as our mission was to take them out as the last remaining hostile forces in the region. We were almost there, so close to victory, and he fu- I mean screwed it all up." This is usually a part of dad's war history he doesn't like to remember. It makes him angry but seriously depressed. Me and mom usually take him out later or watch something to get his mind off of it.

"Honey, please take Flare to her room. This is the part of the story she's not old enough to hear about..." Mom understood as she got up and took Flare to her room. This part of the story is very dark, So I'd understand why he'd send Flare to bed.

"I was a Corporal during that moment, scared but also pushed aside by my determination to win. If you ask other veterans they'll tell you the same thing how it feels to still be alive after a war like that, but the worst are the ones who survived an encounter with the Silver Killer. We had gone deep, wiping out any exper we saw and encountered. We always felt sorry for them, because we knew they were people who were forced into this without choice. After we thought we had finished the mission, our platoon was ordered to rally at a rendezvous point in the middle of the city so we could regather what we had finished. Unfortunately for us, we missed one, and we didn't even get to kill him after. He had shown up after we were about to evacuate the area and retreat back while he held him back somehow. But he was fast, and had already cut down half our men. Now a Platoon normally consists of 25-50 men, so when I tell you this man was deadly, his name spread fear in every inch of your body. My CO, Lieutenant Sanders, ordered us to retreat and run away as fast as we could. You'd think 'isn't that a cowardly thing to do?' but this man was known and feared throughout the entirety of our military. We identified him to be a psychokinetic, people that can use their mind to manipulate objects and other beings, equipped with to razor sharp blades. As most of us ran away, I refused to leave my CO behind to hold him off on his own. Even so, he went after the ones running away first, their body lifeless dropping to the ground like flies. I can never forget that crazed man, his deadly sharp **Silver** spines, his cold **Ruby** bloodthirsty eyes."

As Silver looked like he felt shivers down his spines, Sonic looked like he had just seen a ghost. Like a ghost that had just popped up in his face. I've never seen him so tense ever since his argument with Fiona. I mean the story is a bit scary, sure, but it can't be **_THAT_** scary.

"As me and Lt. Sanders saw our men getting killed in front of our eyes as we tried to stop him, we almost gave up hope. All my comrades, dead at the hands of a Silvery white-headed, bloodthirsty hedgehog. But we had gave it one final go, with the amount of bravery we still had left in us, we plunged at him, like the fools he'd think we were if we didn't have a plan. My CO used his ability quick-step, which gave him edge in matching the man's speed. His ability was limited, since he'd already used it so much in our fight. I remember watching something near close to be called a godly fight. But even at the end, Sanders lost. But at that second, my anger had gotten me to slash at his eye. He knocked me down afterwards of course, and was about to kill me for damaging his face. But, as if the gods of Light Gaia were watching me, reinforcements had arrived. HE ran off, cursing I had gotten lucky. Afterwards however, I was praised for my determination and will to fight the military's number one enemy, and promoted to the rank of Lieutenant. It was a pretty high promotion, but ranks were cutting short and they needed men to lead platoons into battle. I was assigned to another platoon shortly afterwards, and became more known throughout the AFM."

"Did you ever see him again? The Silver Killer I mean." Silver asked, holding the edge of his seat.

"I sure did. There were many battles we had ran into each other and fought, usually ending with a draw. We immediately saw each other as rivals as the war continued. I could recognize him the moment a battle started, with the scars I gave him. Hell I even have a scar on my back." Dad stood up to show his favorite scar, as it was a slash from his shoulder all the way to lower hip. He treated this scar like a trophy, even if it was a wound inflicted by the Silver Killer himself.

"Woooooaaahh…" Of course Silver is aweing like a small naïve child. Still though, I like that about him.

"I got this in the final battle of Evergreen Hills. Me and the Silver Killer went all out in battle, throwing all we had at each other. In the end though, I won against him."

"But how? He had powers and everything! Not to sound rude sir, but how did you do it?" Nice observation Silver.

"I had developed some anti-psychokinetic weapons alongside one of the military's scientists, Doctor Gale Prower."

"Prower!?" Sonic had yelled in surprise. Wait...now that I think about it, wasn't Tails last name Prowe- Oh.

"Yes, Doctor Prower helped me defeat him with his brilliant mind, and we became good friends. Though, ever since the war ended, I haven't been able to contact him, with my job as an officer and all now."

"Now that I think about it, Silver you kind of look just like him." He does?

"I do?!" Silver gasped at the thought, looking like a crazed murderer in the Great Mobian war. Now that I think about it, could he and him be connected somehow?

"Yes, but you have a different eye color, and he had four spines on his forehead. Not Five."

"Well would you look at the time!? Me and Silver really ought to get going. After all, it's a school night!" Sonic isn't wrong, it's 8:45, but I don't that school is what is on his mind.

"Oh that's right boys! It is getting kind of late, you should be getting home." Of course dad agreed to Sonic's reasoning, but I didn't have any reason to object, after all it is pretty late.

Dad saw the boys to the doors, me alongside them and waved them goodbye. I kind of wished they stayed longer, but I know I'll see them tomorrow. And I also think I should investigate on what Sonic is hiding, it seems he's a lot more than what meets the eye.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for this chapter! I had so many ideas for other ones but I think this fit nicely. As for Blaze's fathers name, it'll be revealed in further chapters so expect that in the future! Also I did some research on some military operations, I know I kinds skewed what it is actually like ;-; I'm sorry.**

 **I hope some of you got the references, especially about the Silver Killer :3**

 **If you don't get it, re-read some of the earlier chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it and I 'll see you in a week or two!**

 **SilverLight22 Out!**


	20. Chapter XX Blue Nightmare

**Hey there guys! Coming to you guys with another chapter :D Note though, this chapter may be a bit gruesome but you'll enjoy. I do have some medical issues going on, so if a chapter is a day late, that's why.**

 **But anyhow, it's been a while since we've done this but, Question Time!**

 **If you could redirect any movie or game, what would it be and why?**

 **Personally, Sonic Forces was really bad and extremely disappointing since the consistency of the plot was everywhere! Not to mention Classic Sonic was pretty useless the entire time, and Tails stopped being awesome with knowing how to fight for himself. Honestly they degraded Tails' character pretty bad in this game.**

 **This chapter will be a bit different. Usually I don't narrate memories and dreams, but this is special :3**

 **ALSO BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! My boy Sos dovah will be making a prequel story for one of the characters introduced here. I've helped him out build up his stories with my awesome mind and he's doing exceptionally well. Go and checkout his stories if you want to :D**

 **WARNING: There is strong obscene language between the adults.**

 **With all said and done, let's begin!**

* * *

 **SONIC POV  
**

 _Silver hasn't been back awhile. I know dad and Professor Emerald punish him for not listening to the orders at first, but this is still too long. And Nebula hasn't come back either. She said something about today is gonna be a good day. She said that today would be 'freedom day', probably another one of those weird holidays mobians do._

 _"Hello boys, I'm going to need you to come with me for a treat today." Julius had said, looking down on us as he crossed his arms with a nasty cocky smirk on his face as usual. Though today, he seemed more excited than usual. Is it because of the holiday?_

 _"Why? We don't have speed training today with the devil himself." Kano didn't really like Julius, mostly because Kano can't keep up with his speed. Sure he's got a lot of power, but no matter what, he can't even catch up with Julius. Since he can_ 't, _Julius is always making fun of him and and makes sure he goes extra tough on him._

 _"Always questioning everything I order you to do Kano. This is getting old for me you dumbass brat." He quickly came up to us and kicked the boy next to me around a bit. I know I've been training for years, but I don't think I'll ever be fast as Julius. There's a reason why all the expers call him 'the Blue Speed Demon'._

 _"Aw what's the matter God Clone? Too slow?" I still don't know what that means. Julius usually insults him with that title, as if it meant something important. But, were just expers, so what is a God Clone?_

 _"Screw you, you a-" Before Kano could finish, one of the lab aides had also came into our room._

 _"Sir, it's ready when you are." What is ready?_

 _"That's delightful news Frank. Make sure the other subjects don't leave their rooms just yet. I just want these two for now." Aw man, what hellish experiment are we doing today?_

 _Julius had us put on our suppressors, in case we try any funny business. Well, mostly it's because Kano has tried killing him multiple times already, so it's kind of his fault we have to wear them._ _As we left the room and into the hall, we noticed all the other sane expers were being gathered. I wonder what's going on?_

 _"Today, we found out that one our own scientists had tried to defect. Now boys do you know what happens, when someone tries to betray the organization?" Julius had asked us menacingly, wanting to hear our probably incorrect guesses and most likely tell us were fools._

 _"Punishment?" I answered._

 _"Incorrect, but correct. Kano?"_ _Kano wasn't answering. Why wasn't he answering?_

 _"Kano? I asked you a question." He looked him dead in the eyes, and for the first time in my life, I saw Kano shiver in fear._

 _"...E...Ex..." What_?

 _"DAMN IT BOY ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!" He slapped Kano across the face, leaving a red mark. Kano choked on his breath but finally spoke up._

 _"...Execution." Kano looked at me, and I could see the fear growing through his eyes. Julius doesn't scare him, so why now?_

 _"Now was that so fucking hard you piece of shit?" Honestly, I hate Julius as well. He always treats us like we aren't people. He always threatens Silver during sessions, terrifying him to death. And Kano, honestly, he just enjoys beating the crap out of him. As for me, he constantly always disses on my speed, and he knows that ticks me off with all the hell I go through just to get faster just to please them all._

 _"Extremely hard sir." He answered lashing back._

 _"You fucking hard ass. After this is over, I guess we could do another one of our fun special trainings." And by special he means beating us up with our supressors on. It is NOT fun._

 _"JULIUS YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I saw dad yelling as we kept walking through the hallway. I decided to remain silent as they had their 'exchange'._

 _"Why hello there Venny! I see you got the great news!" He smiled devilishly at him._

 _"GREAT NEWS!? JULIUS, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL THAT FORMULA IS NOT FINISHED!"_

 _"Well, you did say we needed a test subject for it, and I found the perfect use for it! Your son is so whiny and pathetic, I figured he could use the power boost."_ _Wait what?_

 _"My son is not your concern Julius, you're only jealous because he shows much more potential than that bastard blue demon that is your fucking son!"_ _What is he talking about?_

 _"Aw...is someone still mad that the organization made me sleep with his wife? Well you're eleven years too late Venice so deal with it! At least my son doesn't whine like a little bitch!" I don't understand. What are they going on about!?_ _I finally had enough of their argument so I decided to speak up._

 _"Dad? What are you talking about? I don't understand what your saying. What happened to Silver? Where is he? What did you guys do to him!?"_

 _He didn't answer me, but looked at me with even more disgust._

 _"Why don't you ask your crazy ass father, you bastard child." He bumped my shoulder as he walked past the three of us, Kano looking at him with anger._

 _"All requested members, please report to the execution chamber." Is that where we were headed?_

 _"Come on boys, we get front row seats."_ _He motioned his hand towards use for us to follow._ _J_ _ulius is my dad? This asshole? This man who's tortured me and my little brother for years, is my own damn father?!_

 _That doesn't matter now, I can deal with that later. But what the hell did they do to Silver!?_ _A Power boost!?_

 _"We're here." We entered the room, alongside many other scientists. I saw dad, I mean, Venice standing over by the window into the chamber. I didn't see Nebula anywhere since Professor Emerald is here, but she's probably somewhere. If she knew, I want to know why she didn't tell us._

 _"Our Executioner today will be Test subject 2187-S. The execution today is also an experiment to test our latest power booster formula created by Dr. Nocere." The room took afew seconds for applause, but he still looked pissed at the situation. I mean, he doesn't treat us any better than Julius, so why the hell does he care so much?_

 _"And the one being executed, is our traitor: Amara Aengus Nocere" Mom!?_

 _As soon as me and Kano got close enough to the window, I see Silver standing there, scared as always. But why is he caged? On the other side of the room is mom, but she's wearing suppressors. Why would they make Silver do this? They should know he won't do it! But why!?_ _Why!?_

 _"It's exciting to see what potential the son of the Silver Killer has." I hear the adult nerds in the room talk amongst themselves. The Silver Killer? That stupid nickname they gave da- I mean Venice? Those stories of him killing hundreds of people were true?_

 _"I know! I heard during the battle of Green Valley, he wiped out over 40 enemy platoons!"_

 _"Dr. Nocere is amazingly strong! I hope his son turns out to be a shining hero like he is."_

 _"HAHAHA! You all forgot he couldn't kill one of those soldiers. What are they calling him now? The Blazing Thunder?"_

 _"That Cat? I heard he's the only one who can barely rival Dr. Nocere in the AFM."_

 _As the nerds continued their conversation, I saw that a probe was sent into the chamber holding a vial of white glowing liquids. Is that the power boost they were talking about?_

 _"Mommy! I'm Scared! I'm Scared! I'm scared!" I heard Silver yelp as the probe starting to approach his cage._

 _"It's gonna be okay Silver! Mommy is here." And just like that, she opened her arms, as if she was about to embrace a hug._

 _"Administer the drug!" The probe got close to Silver's cage. The vial was in a shot, and it had forced itself on silver and injected him. Silver was wailing, mostly because he hates needles more than anything and the pain he felt after wards. But this was different. The wailing stopped after a few mere seconds of being injected, and hating to admit, but Silver is a crybaby when it comes to his shots. So why?_

 _Silver_ 's _spines were starting to float upwards! And not only that, he started growing fangs like I do in my feral mode! Silver's eyes were starting to white out, and his hands tore up his gloves!_

 _"It's okay baby...mommy's here." Mom just stood, there, her arms still in the position of a mother's warm embrace._

 _Silver on the other hand started going crazy on his cage, trying to break out. HE was knowing on his cage, banging his head on it, heck even using the same probe with his psychokinesis to bang on the cage!_

 _"Looks like he's finally gone berserk." Julius smiled with that damned cheeky grin of his._

 _"What does that mean?" I asked, only for Julius not to say anything. but Kano spoke up instead._

 _"It means he lost his sanity Sonic. He's one of 'them' now."_ No...Nononononononono!

 _"Julius what the hell!" I yelled at him, with the others ignoring us with being too fascinated with Silver's transformation._

 _"Hey young man, don't speak to your father like that." Oh, you want to play 'I'm the dad now' card. Fuck no._

 _"There is no way in hell I will EVER accept you as my father! Not after what you've done to Silver!"_

 _"Why do you still care? You won't have competition anymore besides that failure Revlis! I am doing it for you!"_

 _"I DON'T CARE! HE IS MY BROTHER AND YOU DID THIS TO HIM YOU BLUE BASTARD! I WOULD DIE FOR HIM THAN YOU OR THIS FUCKING GROUP OF NERDS!" The room got really quiet after that. Well I Mean, I did technically just curse out on my apparent old man, and my outburst did sound pretty treasonous. Crap._

 _"Subject 2187-S! ELIMINATE THE TRAITOR!" The announcer ordered as the cage was being lifted up._

 _"Julius get a grip on your rebellious son, the entertainment is about to start." Despite everything, they still ignore and do as they please._

 _"Well he is almost at that age." I AM LITERALLY ELEVEN YEARS OLD._

 _"Now just sit tight, and watch. Your 'brother' is about to finally become a man." Julius scowled at me in annoyance as he looked at the chamber._

 _The cage had been fully lifted up, and not a moment too soon did Silver already made the leap._

 _"SILVER NO!" I ran up to the glass window, separating me from the chamber, my little brother and my own mother._

 _Silver had started to beat her around with his powers, throwing her into the walls and ceiling. All I could do was watch, as my own innocent little brother slowly turned into a murderer._

 _"SILVER! STOP IT!" I yelled harder, beating the glass with my suppressed fists. If I just had my powers...I could save her._

 _He didn't stop and kept on going. Eventually using his own two hands and starts punching and kicking her down, just like Julius would do to him whenever he wouldn't fight back. Just like Julius._

 _"It's okay...mommy...is... here." She could barely speak as she got back up, doing the same embrace she did before earlier._

 _"SILVER PLEASE STOP IT! DON'T KILL HER!" I kept yelling and yelling but it was no use. Kano kept staring at me in sympathy, while all the adults were masking 'dead' jokes about my own damn mother._

 _"Mommy?" Silver spoke. It means he's still in there!_

 _"Yes...mommy...is here..." She still stood up, her bloody bruised body withstanding everything he gave her._

 _"Mommy...I'm scared..." He walked up to her, and hugged her._

 _"What the hell!? This shouldn't be possible! He should be blank minded by now!"_

 _"Why isn't he killing the bitch!? FINISH HER!"_ _I would tell them all to shut up, but Kano looked at me and nodded that it wasn't worth it._

 _"Subject 2187-S I ORDER YOU TO KILL HER NOW!"_ _Silver started to tremble a bit._

 _"I. ORDER. YOU. TO. KILL. HER." Silver's whole body began to glow again, but this time, his spines grew even longer._

 _"Mommy...help...…" Silver could barely stutter as his body started to change again._

 _"...Mommy is here baby..."_

 _" DO IT!" It was that final moment, Silver snapped again._

 _"SILVER!"_ _But it was already too late, Silver had dealt the final blow he needed to carry out the orders he was given. his hands was covered with our own mothers blood. Silver had officially become a killer._

 _"SILVER! WHY!? SILVER! SILVER!" All I could do was yell out my baby brother's name in agony. My heart felt like a thousand knives was just stabbed into me, and it was being pressed further with every breathe I took just to yell his name. I was crying, in the fact that I didn't just lose my own mother, but my brother too._

 _"SILVER! SILVER! SILVER!"_

"SONIC!" I heard my bro's voice call out to me while I was trying to crawl of the prison called my bed.

"Mmmmnnn…..morning bro." Silver sighed as he walked away from my room.

"Sonic, I hope you know it's 7:20 AM"

"Aw crap."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! So Silver and Sonic's parents name reveal! yeah! Amara is african which actually means grace, mercy and love, as depicted of her here. It's a nice name that really suits her character. Julius was a name from one of the Sonic shows o used to watch but can't remember which one it belongs to. Kano is a character me and my friend Sos Dovah created together, but I won't got into his full name until later.**

 **Well I hope this chapter either sheds light and brings more shadows, cause I'm out!**

 **See you next time!**


	21. Chapter XXI New Faces

**Hey guys! Like I said, I have some medical issues that prolongs me from writing now but don't worry I'm still dedicated to finishing this story! Also me and SOS dovah are making a prequel story so go check him out!**

 **Let's get started shall we?**

* * *

 **SILVER POV**

 _ **~Nocere Bros. Residence, 7:13 AM**_

I can't believe Sonic overslept! I mean, he never oversleeps, usually he's the one up before me. I just hope this doesn't start becoming a force of habit any longer, it could be a problem for the rest of the school year.

"Hey bro, mornin'." He said as he rolled out of his bed. Honestly he's always too carefree sometimes.

"Sonic hurry up, we're gonna be late." I said as I trapped by bag over my shoulders.

"Alright, alright no rush, just gimme like 20 seconds Silv." And at that he sped out of his room to the bathroom. If there is one thing his speed is accountable for, is that it can get him caught up easier.

After said 20 seconds (I timed him on my phone) he came back downstairs with bag ready slung on his right shoulder.

"Ready steady Silv. Hey where's Nebula?"

"She left early I the morning to go home since her stuff is there. I don't really blame her, we kinda did just leave her all alone in the house last night." I kinda feel bad though, but she really insisted on leaving her behind like that.

"Hey man, she didn't want to interrupt your date with Blaze. She stepped down for you man, friendship goals right there." I hate it when Sonic teases at me like that. I mean I love him, but there are times he's just...ugh.

"Me and blaze aren't like that okay? We literally only met in the time span of three friggin' days." It's way too soon to like-like someone like that, right?

"Alright, whatever you say Silv. But nothing wrong with admitting your feelings for someone, take it from me." Sure, Mr. Needle mouse, sure.

"No way Sonic, I remember Amy told that you used to avoid her all the time before you dated because you were shy!" Yeah, it's not a secret anymore you hypocrite.

"W-Wait she told you that!? W-Well in my defense, I had never dated before so I was s-shy at first. Yeah!" That's a pretty poor defense, but whatever.

"Did she say anything else?" He looks so embarrassed it's hilarious! I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND NOW SONIC!

"Well she did say your nickname back in middle school was MR. Nee-"

" DON'T SAY IT!" Mr. Needle Mouse is pretty funny, I'll admit that much.

"O-Okay, let's get to school, we've wasted enough time here." Oh he's right It's 7:23 now.

So Silver, you gonna ride the bus again?" After my previous experience...I don't think so.

"Nah, I'll fly. I learned my lesson the LAST time I tried to do that."

"Well alright, just try to keep up alright?" That's not a problem. I may not be a fast runner, but I am a fast flyer.

With all said and done, we left the house and made our way towards the school. I like this feeling, though I'm still trying to get better at flying because of wind and such, it really gets annoying. Not to mention I get pretty drained afterwards, though it'll take like 20 minutes for me to recover my energy. As we arrived at the school, I saw Fiona walking around with her posse from the last time I saw her, which never really ended on good terms. Now that I think about it, I never asked Sonic what that was all about. Then again the weekend was pretty busy, and...let's just say "eventful". We began walking towards the cafeteria to grab some breakfast, so I figured this was the best time to ask.

"Hey Sonic, you never really explained what happened between you and Fiona that day. What was that all about?" And as usual he answered me causally carefree.

"Ah, that's nothing lil bro. Nothing you need to worry about anyways, if she bothers you just let me handle her." I'm not taking that for an answer Sonic.

"Did you guys know each other or something? An Ex maybe?" When I said "ex", Sonic just laughed so hard at that.

"Me and HER!? Like hell Silver. I know I've made bad decisions in life just as anyone else but I don't make the worst choices." Eh...That's debatable Sonic but I'll save that for later.

"Silver, there's nothing like that between us, but we just have a 'history' against each other. We really didn't get along back in middle school." Oh so there IS something between them.

"What made you guys hate each other, besides her, and I quote, 'lovely personality'." I sarcastically asked him.

"Well...that's a story for another time, I gotta head to the restroom so you go ahead without me." Ugh, now he's just avoiding me with his excuse. I hate it when he does that.

"Alright Sonic, but this conversation isn't over!" He ran towards the restroom while I continued my path to the cafeteria. The school is relatively new, I'd say it looks about 4-6 years old. Besides the jerks and bullies here, the school is actually quite nice.

"Well, well, well. If ain't the Weedplant." Ah crapbaskets.

It was Scourge, and some non-friendly looking friends, if he even has friends with that asinine personality of his. Why is it almost never peaceful for me here!? Can I go ONE day without being harassed for my hair? Just ONE! Then again this is technically only my second day here. Also why is he wearing some face mask?

"What do you want Scourge? I really don't want my morning to start out like this man." He just stares at me with them creepy eyes of his, Oogh.

"Well, no one actually gives a damn what you want weed plant. Remember this?" He pulls down his face mask to reveal a burn scare, which must mean...ah crap.

"Well you technically asked for it and, I don't want any trouble alright? Can't we just forget and move on?" I already wasted enough energy flying here, I'm not really capable of holding my own right now...

"This your fault and you know it! I'm here for some payback, and this time I figured I shouldn't be alone in on this. I brought some friends to have fun." Run, just run Silver.

Before I could make a run for it, Scourge already ran behind me to block my escape route. Out of all the places, it just HAD to be a one way hallway!? It just HAD to be at this place at this time! Not to mention no one is here because it's early and everyone is enjoying breakfast! Why do I find myself in the worst scenarios at the worst inconvenient days.

I braced myself into a fighting stance, I'm pretty tired from flying though. Flying takes a lot out of me as it requires a LOT of concentration and energy, so I can't really use my powers here effectively even If I wanted to.

"Alright boys, KICK HIS ASS!" As I thought in that moment of how royally screwed I was, someone came in front of me out of nowhere. It was some tall guy with charcoal scale skin. His eyes were very intimidating but from the looks of thing he didn't really appear to be in on it with Scourge and his gang.

"Hey big guy, get outta the way, or you'll be next!" One of scourge's "friends" say.

And without saying anything, the guy just straight up one punched his gut , causing him to fall on his knees. Realizing that this guy was willing for the fight, they all came at him, Scourge starting to back up like he knew what he needed to get out of. after a few minutes his "friends" were all beaten down on the ground unconscious. A little bit much but I'm not complaining here.

"S-Shit you got lucky weed plant!" And at that, he ran away. Typical.

"You alright?" The guy who literally just saved me asked me.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks, uh..." I don't know this guy's name?

"Dai, and no problem. Fighting four on one is never fair." Ain't that the truth for sure.

"Well I need to head to the cafeteria, want to come along?" He asked, holding his hand out in a greeting.

"Sure! Also, I'm Silver. Nice to meet you Dai." I responded to his greet with my own, he doesn't seem to be all bad.

As we made our way to the cafeteria, I saw Blaze and Amy together sitting at one of the tables. I motion for Dai to follow me and he does, I think he'd fit nicely into the group.

"Morning guys!" I immediately sat down next to Blaze, Dai sitting next to me.

"Morning Silver! How is your morning coming along?" It was great Amy, until a certain someone tried to jump me.

"It's going good, well, it WAS but..."

"But what?" Blaze asked in concern.

"Well, Scourge decided to try and jump me a few minutes ago as for what you did to him on Friday..."

"When will that guy learn! Plus he was totally asking for it when he was being rude towards you and Blaze!" I appreciate the support Amy, I guess that's what Sonic likes the most about you.

"Yeah, but luckily Dai here helped me out and diffused that situation real quick with some fists."

"Nice to meet you Dai! I'm Amy and she's Blaze! Thanks for helping Silver out of a tight spot." He nodded while scratching the back of his head a bit.

"Well it was nice to meet you all, but I actually have to go and meetup with someone. I'm sure we'll cross paths some other time." And at that he got up and left. I thought he was gonna stay a while but I guess everybody's got stuff to do.

"Where's Sonic? I thought he'd be with you Silver?" For real Right?

"Well he said he had to go use the "restroom" but I don't buy it. He's always up to something but I don't butt in where I shouldn't."

"Oh okay, I think I know where he is. I'll be right back then." and with that, Amy left me and Blaze alone sitting at the table.

"Silver, I'm really sorry you had to go through that with him. That was my fault." What, No! IT's that jerk Scourge for being the way he is in the first place. HE got what was inevitably coming.

"No Blaze it's okay. Don't be hard on yourself, you didn't do anything wrong. I actually appreciate that you stood up for me that time. It really helped me calm down a bit you know?" Her face brightened up a bit with a sigh of relief. I guess I don't blame her, she was only doing what she thought was right.

"I...I'm glad to her that from you." She blushed a slight bit before turning away from me.

"So uh, wanna go get some breakfast now, 'cause boy I am STARVING!" I said exaggeratingly trying to ease the mood.

"Pfffft. Okay Mr. Hungry pants."

"Ha, isn't that your dad?"

"Haha, that's way closer to the truth than you think Silver." I like her when she is happy like that, puts more ease on the tension and such.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go see what this Cafeteria has to offer."

Sonic, whatever you're doing, just make sure you get something to eat...

 **SONIC POV**

 ** _~Mobius Emerald High, Courtyard, 7:40 AM~_**

Aw man, where is he! He was supposed to be here 8 minutes ago!

"Sonic?" I herd his voice coming from behind me.

"Kano! About time! What took you so friggin' long!" I mean, he's always going on about being on TIME but he shows up 2-3 minutes late!

"Well maybe if someone hadn't left their brother to a pissed off green little snot, I wouldn't have been late, now would I?" That damn little- Ugh, I'll deal with him later.

"Anyways Kano, I have my report here." I handed him a few papers by the him quietly.

"Hm..."

"Well, how is Silver, is he doing okay at least?" I had to ask, I needed to know how badly I need to be the crap out of Scourge later.

"I took out the assailants before they could lay a finger on him, it is my duty after all. But the green one ran away before I could get to him." I forget how much military life can change your vocabulary, jeez.

"So GUN has been treating you well? Because well, I think you need to keep Fiona in check with the crap she keeps pulling." Honestly, she needs to quit messing around.

"Sonic, believe me, that woman is more denser than a brick. But can you blame her? After all she is Doctor Masdeth's Daughter. And yes, GUN is treating me well, but please be low profile about it."

"Dude come on, we both know the doc had a few screws loose, but you think he can actually HELP us with Silver?" I really don't like the way she goes on about it.

"Well, she's not wrong about Silver being dangerous. But yes I do agree that she should be maintaining her cover more appropriately. She is enjoying herself way too much here." Heck, she has a POSSE! She's more than just enjoying herself.

"Sonic? Are you being honest here?" Hm? Did he finish reading?

"If you're talking about him, then yes. I am dead serious."

"But HOW!? I saw to it that he was killed!" I remember that battle, and by the all things in the name of GAIA, I am glad to have the knowledge to never piss Kano off. EVER.

"I saw him Kano. I saw Revlis, and I know he's back for revenge.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! I was worried about how I was going about with the story as I felt I pushed it a bit too far. But I hope you guys continue to enjoy it!**

 **And with that,**

 **SilverLight22 Signing off, see you next week!**


End file.
